His sister her mission
by LeaD
Summary: Gohan has a twin sister that he doesn't remember, she suddenly shows up w/a mission to find her friends. Mirai has other plans.. with they interfere?? S/MT
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I hate these stupid things.. so since i hate repeating myself so this will go for all chapters after... I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.. if i did Mirai Trunks and Gohan would be my personal strippers.. Goku would be my personal trainer.. Vegeta would be stuck in a pink jumpsuit that says 'I Love Freezia' for all eternity and I'd probably be dating Yamcha.. Majin Buu would be my eternal supply of bubble gum. (Cause face he looks like gum in his fat form) and King Kai would have better jokes. Since none of this is true buzz of!!

A/n: Takes place JUST after the whole Majin Buu Fight. Since i never saw the end cause the TV people are stupid.. i'm making some of it up as I go along.

"Oh Goku..." Chi Chi was now crying.. The fight with Majin Buu (Who became Super Buu later) was over and Just as they got back Goku had to leave again in another hour.

"It's a shame that all of your time here for the day was wasted to save the world." Bulma said

"At least you got a new technique while you were here..." Krillin said. "That earring is spiffy.

"I know.." Goku said trying to be happy.. but it was evident that he wanted to break down and take out all his troubles on something. "But who knows... i might be able to come another time..."

"Actually you will.. in about 5 months..." a young girl in a strange outfit that consisted of a dark purple skirt (So dark it appeared to be black), and she had two bows on in the back and one in the front both purple as well and  beside her she held up a glaive type of thing.. it looked like something the Grim reaper's daughter would carry.

"A Sailor Scout??" Goku, Chi Chi, Piccolo, and Vegeta said.

"Hai.. i mean yes.. I'm Sailor Saturn.. of death and rebirth.."

"Hota-chan.. i thought you were watching Hime.. She would leave since no one's watching her study." two more figures appeared.. both of them Sailor scouts.. one wearing a sand colored outfit where the first one was purple.. the other a sea green color.

"I was.. but Pluto told me to come here and wait for her ..."

"Then you shouldn't have said anything yet!!" The one in the Green/blue said.

"Ooops.." The girl said giggling. 

"It's ok.. I was coming anyway.." Pluto stepped out of a portal.

"You!!!!" Chi Chi and Goku said glaring at the woman.

"Yes, Me.." She smiled.

"Care to introduce us Goku??" Bulma asked.

"No..." Goku said stunning his friends.. he was usually so happy and willing to introduce friends. The others froze with a simple wave of Triste's staff leaving Goku there to move freely as well as the scouts.

"I don't want the others to know yet... " She said."I came to bring you happy news."

"Everytime you came before you only brought us more sadness first; you take my daughter away saying she'll be back after finding the Moon Princess and then she is the princess and she can't come home because she's stuck in something called destiny."

"Not this time... We're the outer senshi.." The one in orange said.  "I'm Amara a.k.a. Sailor Uranus."

"Michelle a.k.a. Sailor Neptune."

"I'm Hotaru.. Sailor Saturn as previously stated."

"Triste.. Pluto.. and i came to tell you.. all of us here.. will die in an upcoming battle in our world." Triste said making Goku's eyes widen in surprise. "Your daughter will live but lose everything around her. She will come as soon as Hotaru and I are re-born and take up our current status'. She will be in much pain.. this is where she'll need you. The enemy will follow her and she needs to find everyone again. like Amara and Michelle and the others, by then her destiny will be broken for good."

"So She's coming home??" he asked lightening up his intense stare.

"Yes.. in a few months Triste and i will die, as previously stated,when i do.. I'm automatically directed to the Grand Kai's planet.. Gramps would be happy to see me again. " Hotaru chuckled. "Anyway, i will be sent there directly to tell him of the upcoming events.. then i will be sent to the Supreme Kai's place and he will give the okay for you to come back and help your Mesume.."

"My what??" 

"Brush up on your Japanese.. She can speak English fluently but.. Japanese flows a little easier for her sometimes and she forgets to translate." Amara said noticing the Familiar boy coming out of the portal in his time Machine.

"Fine.." Goku said knowing that King Kai could speak Japanese fluently. "And Chi Chi..."

"Hime Remembers you all, but barely cause she was only six.. she doesn't expect her twin to remember.. anyway she said she'd rather her Okaasan, or mother, be surprised." Michelle said.

"One more thing.. don't tell the Namek about any of this, as well as Prince Vegeta.." Triste said Goku nodded. 

"Good.. now the others won't remember seeing us so just tell them the big thing was Mirai returning!!" Hotaru pointed to the boy to the left then went into the portal. Time Unfroze.

"HEY TRUNKS!!!" Goku yelled to the guy directing everyone's attention to the boy.

"Hey!!!" He called capsulizing his time machine once more. No body noticed a blonde kneeling next to Gohan's lifeless body.

"Not now.. i won't let them waste a wish bringing you back this time.." She said pulling out her Brooch and made a quick wish on it and he groaned opening his eyes. His sight was blurry.. as soon as they cleared up he saw a girl kneeling over him with the prettiest blue eyes he's seen.. yet seemed felt familiar, as well as the strange hairstyle. "Feel better now?? " She whispered and he dumbly nodded trying to place the face. "Good.. take care.. I'll come back soon, Gohan." She smiled and got up and went into a portal that took her back to the time gates and she went back to her spot on the floor looking over some times in history in a mirror. She liked learning History this way.. she can see how it happened not read about it, a perk of know the time guardian.

"Hey Trunks did you see that girl??" Goten asked his friend.

"Yeah.. who is she.. she was pretty!!" Trunks said.

"I don't know.. but she was talking to.. Gohan's body.." Goten felt like crying at the moment. Much to his surprise Gohan stood up and rubbed his head.. much attention was thrown in his direction.

"Hey Goten you know what??"

"I think that girl was a tenshi!!!" Goten said.

"I was going to say that!!!"

"Ha Ha!!! Beat you to it first then!!" Goten said jumping up to hug his brother.

"What happened Gohan.. you were dead.. we didn't even get the dragon balls yet.." Krillin said.

"I think i saw a tenshi.. she told me that now wasn't my time and she won't let you waste a wish bringing me back since i could be wished back once or something." He said scratching his head.

"I Don't care how!!! As long as your fine" Chi Chi said holding her oldest son tight. The pulled Videl forward through the crowd so she could be in the group picture that was being taken, but Videl had other things on her mind.

'Who were those girls and why do I feel like I've met them before??' She thought smiling for the picture. 'How was that one able to stop time like that.' She glanced at the others. 'They don't seem to remember what happened.. and what's all this talk about Gohan having a sister who's a Princess.. hmm the Moon Princess…' 

"I'd hate to bring bad news again.. but i must get going again.." Goku said.

"That's right..." Yamcha said.

"Don't worry though.. I'll be back in 4 months at least.. 5 months tops!!" He said as Baba (I think that's her name.. the old lady with the crystal ball...) appeared.

"You sure.." Vegeta asked wanting to finish his fight with him fair.. 

"Positive!!!! Bye!!!" Goku said looking twice as happy then he had before about leaving and re-appeared on the Grand Kai's planet.

"Hey Goku!!!!" King Kai greeted him.

"Hi King Kai.." Goku said.

"What's got you so happy??" King Kai asked.

"I'm going back in 5 months!!!" He said.

"What?!?!!?!?"

"Yeah.. I get to see my Me-su-me again!!"

"You have a daughter??"

"Yeah!!! Now i need a favor to ask you King Kai... Can you teach me Japanese??"

"Hai.. I guess.." King Kai said. "But tell me a good joke first!!!!" he said and Goku face faulted.


	2. Her return

"Minna-chan...." Serena or Sailor Cosmos murmured looking at the one time mirror that she watched knowing she was only torturing herself. She finally turned away from the mirrors.. "Pluto, you promised me that i could go home.. to my real family  if i waited 5 months." She said to the Transforming pen that once belonged to Sailor Pluto. "If only i had been stronger.." She said thinking about the battle she had just gone through with a strange shadow of some sort. There were no Youmas to give a clue as to what this shadow wanted.  It just showed up one day demanding the Sailor Scouts or the whole city will be destroyed. The scouts had no choice but to fight. shortly into the battle they began dropping like flies. 

           Uranus died protecting Neptune, Neptune died protecting Saturn, and Darien died protecting his love, along with feeling the pain the thing was causing earth. Lita died first of the inner scouts. She was angry already over Ken breaking her heart and she had no time to recover from that. a minute later he shot a ki blast at her then took out the inners quickly after that. 

          Then it was just Pluto, Saturn, and Cosmos. They were quickly losing the battle, and Pluto and Saturn saw no other way to end the battle but give Serena their powers to power up the Silver Crystal. Since they were already low on energy, giving up that last bit killed them both and she was alone to kill the strange beast alone, She had done it.. and went straight to the time gates after. Then the eight transforming pens appeared in front of her. She had been sitting there at the time gates since. Then out of no where Pluto and Saturn's Pens began glowing and Saturn's disappeared.

"Hime??" A voice rang behind Serena. She turned around to be met with the smiling face of Triste.

"Triste!!!" She hugged the older woman tears spilling down her face once more. "I knew you'd come back soon.. i waited!!!" She said.

"I'm glad..." Triste said. "That you're alright, Hime."

"I'm glad you're back!!!" Serena said. "And Saturn."

"With her  grandfather" Triste said.

"Is she coming with me??"

"Iie... Only after you find the Outers again will she be able to come back."

"I see.. So will i be going soon??"

"Hai.. Right now actually." She pointed to a mirror and Serena hesitated. "I'll be back Hime.. I just have to wait for the right time. And Try not to Destroy Vegeta.." She said.

"Vegeta??" 

"You'll see." Pluto said. "Hime, you know you must find the others right?"

"Hai.."

"But there is one extra you must find.. Sailor Star.."

"Why does that sound familiar??" Serena asked.

"She too was part of your court.. except she wasn't a planet... but her powers equal up on a level of Saturn and yourself... You'll remember when the time is right. Now go!!" Pluto said and Serena stepped through the portal.

"Oh Goku!!! I Still can't get over how  nice it is to have you home again!!" ChiChi got glossy eyed again for the tenth time in the past hour, but Goku wasn't listening he was steady stuffing the hole in his face with food.

"Wow Shi Shi thish ish elicous!!" He said.

"Same old Goku.. always hungry.." She said smiling at him.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!!!" Gohan called. Kami he missed his father, he was still kind of upset that his father died over his stupid mistake when fighting Cell. Now he didn't feel as guilty because his father is home now, like he has been for the past week.

"Gohan!!" Goten called from the kitchen.

"Hey, kid!!" He ruffled his brother's hair.

"So Gohan.. How's Videl??" ChiChi asked.

"She's fine." He said.

"Mom, said we're going to visit Trunks and the others." Goten said wanting to cash in on those three toys  Trunks promised him from the tournament..

"To let them know Dad's home again??" Gohan asked.

"Uh huh!!" Goten nodded his head..

"Ahh.. finished!!!" Goku said patting his stomach putting his last plate down.. then he realized that ChiChi washed the plates as he set them aside and was just finishing the last plate he set down.

"Can we go now??" Goten asked.

"Race you there!!" Gohan said bolting for the door Goten followed.

"GOHAN YOU CHEATED YOU GOT A HEAD START!!!" he yelled. 

"Come on Goku..." She said.

"I'll get the car keys..."

"Aren't you going to Instant Transmission there??" ChiChi held a smirk on her face when he looked kind of shocked. "I Only live once.. twice if I'm lucky with the dragon balls.. Why not??" She said grabbing his hand and they disappeared beating their sons there... but when they got there another Ki was felt.. an unfamiliar one and Vegeta's was there rising. The family turned around to see Vegeta fighting with a small figure. Goku grinned and snuck up behind his friends, who didn't notice him.

"Anyone know who that girl is??" Krillin asked.

"No she just appeared out of nowhere and she said something in a strange language, my father understood and said something that made her angry  and he laughed and she hit him." Mirai Trunks said while Chibi T nodded. Vegeta and the girl were a good distance apart and he yelled something and  she held up her hand as if reaching for something and a red pole appeared in her hand.

"POWER POLE, EXTEND!!!" She yelled with the strangest accent and the pole hit him in the center of his chest and he was thrown back by the blow, before he could recover her fist made contact with his jaw, she was about to kick him when she noticed something.. or someone. She frowned and walked over to the group leaving the Power pole on the ground. She pushed Krillin aside gently and looked at the taller man with and eyebrow raised.

"Hey Goku!!!!" Yamcha said grinning. She looked at Yamcha and pointed at Goku.

"Goku??" She asked.

"Y-yeah.." Krillin said slightly afraid of her for what she did to Vegeta. She grinned.

"Otousan!!!" She yelled throwing her arms around his neck.


	3. a quick explanation

"Who are you?!?!?" ChiChi asked the young girl who was hugging her husband, not to mention repeated kisses on his cheek. The girl stopped looked at ChiChi and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "That's Right I'm talking to you!!!! Who do you think you are hugging and kissing my husband like that."

"Okaasan??" She asked looking at her Otousan.

"Hai.." Goku said shaking his head. "But everyone here speaks English Serry."

"Really?" 

"Yeah.. really.." He said.

"Oh..." Serena said rubbing the back of her head.

"You still didn't answer my question..." ChiChi said rather impatiently.

"Hey it's that Tenshi!!!!" Goten said. "I never got to thank you for saving Gohan!!!"

"You like just like daddy..." She said kneeling to him so only he heard.

"Yeah.." Goten said.

"Nope.." She said.

"Excuse i don't like to be ignored.." Chi Chi's eyebrow was now twitching.

"Well gosh a girl disappears for 11 years and her own mother forgets the one of a kind hairstyle.." She pouted. then faked tears. "Fine... I know when I'm not wanted, mommy.." She said and ChiChi looked at her.

"Serena!!!!"  ChiChi felt like she was losing oxygen and quickly then glomped the girl. "I'm so sorry... i was told i wouldn't see you again"  ChiChi said. 

"Wait.. I'm confused!!!" Yamcha said. "We'd better go inside then explain..." He said and they all went inside.

"Vegeta!!! You better not have destroyed the Gravity room again!!!"

"No i didn't." Vegeta said.

"Hey who's the girl??" Bulma asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"We were about to find out.." Gohan said.

"You don't remember me do you??" Serena asked Gohan. "I mean from a time BEFORE i helped you.." He gave her blank stare and she shook her head. "Don't worry i almost forgot about you guys too!!"  She said  as her blonde hair waved around on the energy around her body and her hair took on a darker color.. then it was black... To say everyone was stunned in an understatement..

"A Super saiyan?!?!" Everyone asked.

"I thought the only Saiyans are Vegeta and Goku.. and their kids are half saiyans....."  Krillin said.

"And she's too young to be a survivor??"

"Of course she is... this is our Daughter Serena Son..." Goku said smiling broadly. "Gohan's twin sister.." ChiChi added to the shock one EVERYONE's face.

"I have a sister?!?!" Goten and Gohan said.

"Yeah..." Goku and ChiChi said.

"And why didn't any of us know about her?!?!" Bulma asked.

"Well Gohan forgot about her as time went on... and we were told she wouldn't ever come back to us because of her destiny.." ChiChi said.

"Destiny.." Goku  murmured before getting a glazed over look in his eye.. then hatred for the word.

"Yeah.. i expect some or most of you to know the story of the Silver Alliance.. of the White moon kingdom??" She asked Everyone nodded.. even Yamcha and Juuhachi. "Good that cuts my explanation in half..." She said. " Now Vegeta you look like an educated man when it comes to kingdoms surrounding Vegeta-sei.. past or present" She said.

"And if i am..."

"Identify this.." She pulled the Silver Crystal out of her brooch and the crystal sat in the palm of her hand and he inspected it.

"Where did you get that?!?" Both Vegeta and Piccolo said.

"It's mine..." Serena said waving a hand over it and her insignia appeared. "It seems that when mother sent us to the future i was sent to the wrong dimension... making me part Saiyan with my original blood... cool huh??" She said putting it back and her insignia was gone. "See Pluto She came and brought me back unsure of whether i was the princess or not... she promised my parents I'd be back.. but after realizing i was the princess i couldn't come back cause i was to get married to a nice guy.. prince of the earth and have a spoiled brat for a kid.. and be Queen of the whole world.." She said sighing. "With the scouts there to protect me...."

"Well what happened.. if you weren't supposed to come.. back.." Bulma trailed off seeing the tears resurface in her dark eyes.

"My destiny was broken..." She said on the verge of tears. "I didn't like the idea of having my life planned out for me.. demo.... Gomen nesai Minna-chan!!!!" She lowered her voice silently crying.

"What'd you do??" Vegeta asked hearing her words..

"I wasn't strong enough..." She said. "An enemy suddenly showed up out of the blue sky.. and he took  out two of the outers.. then all of my inner  court.. the last two sacrificed themselves.. and i could only seal up the baka.. he'll be back.. but i have to find my Scouts again.. plus one.." She said.

"But you said it yourself, Bunny, you have to find them again.. meaning     you'll see them again right??" Gohan said without a second thought..

"Yeah.. i guess... i just don't know where to start because they could either be younger or older..." She said smiling at the long lost nick name he had given her as a kid. She wiped her eyes dry. "So who is everyone??" She asked putting her power level back up to make her hair blonde again.

"I'm Krillin this is my wife Juuhachi and daughter Marron."

"Yamcha!"

"Piccolo.."

"I'm Bulma, This is my son Chibi Trunks, the future version of the small one Mirai Trunks, and my arrogant husband Vegeta."

"WE met and i kicked his can!!" Serena said grinning.

"Dinner!!!" Bulma's mom poked her head into the living room, everyone went into the dining room.

"FOOD!!!" Goku and Serena said together attacking their plates of food the same exact way.

"There's no denying her being related to my Goku.." ChiChi said watching the two inhale their food.

"Really.." Krillin said watching them.

"Oh Serena.. you will start school soon." ChiChi said.

"Uh huh.. sure mom…" Serena said not really hearing her.


	4. first day at school

"I hate school..." Serena whined stepping into to Orange star high school.

"I don't see why it's interesting to learn." Gohan said.

"You'd get along with Ami.." Serena  Pouted then tripped on her face. "Old habits die hard.." She muttered to the floor.

"You know the floor is cold and hard.. and it doesn't listen well." A Voice said.

"Hey Trunks!!!" Gohan said regaining his lost breath from laughing at Serena, but only laughed harder when she scowled at him.

"So he does speak.." Serena said dusting herself off.

"Yeah sorry about that.. i just didn't have much to say the other day." Mirai said smiling.

"uh huh.. " She said picking up her book bag and clasped her brooch to her bag.

"That's cute.. where'd you get it??" A Girl said helping Serena gather her books.

"Uhmm a friend gave it to me..." She said looking up. Her crystal blue eyes met up with pale blue eyes. "You have pretty eyes.." She said.

"Uhmm yeah?? No one tells me that but yours look like crystals." The girl stood up with Serena.

"uhmm thanks.. I'm.."

"Serena Son right??" The girl cut her off. "I'm Videl Satan." 

"Ahh.. My brother speaks of you often." Serena said glaring at Gohan and Trunks who were talking to some other guys at the moment..

"Yeah.. but it's strange.. are you like him and Goten??" Videl asked.

"Like them how??"  
"Well you have the gold hair and uhmm.."

"Yeah.." Serena said. "I just keep it this way. So Gohan tells me that you're a martial artist??"

"Not like you and your family but yes."

"Me a martial artist?? Right..."

"You don't know the martial arts??"

"Uhmm two of my friends taught me the basics but that's all i know.."

"Don't you feel left behind with your family as great as they are??"

"Not really.. I work best with a weapon.. I mean yeah like i said i know enough to get by.. but like a staff or a pole I'll be great." Serena said.

"Really?? That's cool.. I've always wanted to learn how to fight with a weapon but my father is all about muscle."

"Oh.. well it's really cool to learn with a weapon.. hey maybe i could teach you one day." 

"Maybe..." Videl said. "Well I guess we better get to homeroom before we're late.."

"What homeroom do you have??"

"Right here, Mr. Domed."

"Oh.. I have next door Ms. Holly."

"She's cool.. see you after school then huh??"

"Yeah i guess so.."

"Well look at the bright side!!" Mirai and trunks showed up. "You'll have all your classes with me!!"

"That's the bright  side??" She rolled her eyes. "More like the shadow realm..." She said.

"Oh come on.. my company can't be THAT bad!!!" Trunks said.

"See you two later!!" Gohan shook his head and entered the class where he would be staying at all day.

"Later." Serena went to her class where she'd be stuck with the purple haired hunk all day. As soon as she stepped inside of the classroom she immediately had attention attracted to her. Guys were staring, most of the girls were glaring, the other girl girls were indifferent figuring she was another airhead blonde. Serena took the empty seat next to Trunks and sighed knowing it would be a long day especially since a 'too-Happy-for-her-own-good' girl walked over there. 

"Excuse me I think you're in my seat!!!" She said.

"She's new Angela.." Trunks said. (Anyone remember that girl Gohan went on a date with?? Yeah that happy chic.)

"You like her don't you??" Angela looked like she was about to cry. "I knew you didn't like me!!!"

"Angela..." Trunks looked like he was about to have a melt down.

"Uhmm Angela.. I'm new and i really don't know many people except for my brother and Trunks.. So if you don't mind could i sit here just for today and tomorrow you can have your seat back??"

"Uhmm... Ok only because you were really nice!!!" Angela said and walked away to find another seat. Then class began starting with simple Algebra and a little bit of trigonometry. Then there was English where they were reading Shakespeare plays, then it was history, religion, some mythology, and Gym just before lunch and it was true she really didn't see Gohan too often during the day , only for a moment when he was at his locker next to the locker rooms and they really couldn't talk because she was rushing. 

          Soon the bell rang to signal the end of the day and the classroom was empty in no time. Serena walked out the classroom hyper and looking for action. She was acting like Mina at the moment, you know checking out the hotties and classifying the guys looks wise.

"What do you think about that guy Serena??" Angela asked Serena.

"He can go with the cute jocks.." Serena said " Him he goes under hotties..."

"You think so?? I think he belongs in the Cute jocks.." Angela said. Then she saw Gohan. "I used to think he was really hott."

"Really??" 

"Yeah and we went on a date and he fell asleep during the movie." Angela said making Serena giggle. "So, you're waiting for your brother??"

"Yeah.." Serena said in between giggles. "So what attracted you to Gohan anyway??"

"To be truthful it was his underwear." Angela said and Trunks perked up hearing something about underwear.

"His underwear??"

"Yeah someone left the Locker room door open and i walked by and saw Gohan with a little teddy bear on his underwear.. it was so cute!!" Angela went glossy-eyed as Serena Cracked up laughing along with Trunks. They were basically supporting each other to stand up.

"Hey guys!!!" Videl  said interrupting.

"Hi, Videl.." Angela said looking at  Serena and Trunks still laughing.

"What's so funny??" Gohan asked and the two stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Teddy Bear?!?!?" They cracked up laughing again.

"It's not funny you two.. it was the cutest teddy bear i ever saw!!!" Angela said.

"Uh.." Gohan was red and speechless at the moment

"Ooooh Serena what about him??" Angela pointed to one of the boys on the track team.

"He has nice legs... and he's a hottie.. definitely in box one with all the Hott jocks... OW!!!!" She said bumping into someone.

"I'm Sorry Kitten..." A Deep voice said. Serena gasped and looked up to see a familiar blonde, without even realizing it she was staring this  'guy' in the face. He grabbed her books and smiled realizing she was staring at him.

"I-it's ok.." Serena said realizing that the person had just spoken to her.

"No, I was in a rush and didn't see you until last minute." He said picking up her papers that had fallen from her notebook. "You're cute.." he said looking rather smug when she blushed.

'Same Amara.. flirting with other girls.. How Michelle puts up with it I'll never know..'

"Uhmm Thank you for picking up my books and stuff.." Serena said taking the stuff from her.

"Not a Problem.. I'm always willing to help cute girls. I'm Amara Tenoh.."

"Uhmm Serena Son.." Serena said.

"I hope to see you again, Kitten." Amara leaned down and kissed Serena Quickly on the corner of her mouth and continued running down the street. Serena chuckled to herself.

"Wow, Serena, that was cool!!!!" Angela said.

"huh??"

"Amara Tenoh is only like the Hottest guy in racing, you know cars.." Angela said.

"So she did go Pro.." Serena Murmured. 

"Yeah.. He's a new guy.. been racing for the past two months.. and he's already a top racer!!" Trunks filled in for her.

"Wow..." Serena tried to seem excited and Gohan noticed this. "Uhmm Hey, Gohan, should we be going??" Serena said.

"uhmm yeah.. let's go, Trunks.." Gohan said and the three departed.

"Hey why weren't you all that excited about Amara.. he's already worth a million dollars." Gohan said.

"Yeah.. i guess.. but she's also Dating Michelle (Anyone know her last name??).." Serena said. "Besides it's a game for Amara.. She likes to flirt with younger girls..."

"You sound like you know him.. personally.." Trunks said.

"I do.. Her name Is Amara Tenoh.. Princess of Uranus who grew up to be a tomboy in all of her lives so far and likes for people to believe she's a boy.. She is also one of my missing Scouts.." She sighed.

"He's.. I mean She's a scout?!?!" Gohan asked.

"Yeah.. Keneko-chan is what she called me.. it means kitten."

"So why didn't you stop her, you know tell her." Trunks asked.

"Because it'll sound crazy..." Gohan said.

"Besides.. Where Amara is.. Michelle is sure to be close.. those two love each other." She sighed longingly. "Uranus and Neptune.. always and forever in love.." She stopped to look at the couple a few blocks ahead of them. "Let's go home..." She said turning behind a building.

"Right..." Both guys said.


	5. The super star

"Trunks!!!" Chibi Trunks was knocking on the door that was currently locked. "TRUNKS!!!!!" He knocked on the door much louder than he had before. He had been knocking on the door for  good 15 minutes, and he knew he was in the room because he felt his Ki in there. Chibi Trunks was powering up a small ki blast to put in the key hole.

"Trunks..." A voice interrupted the small boy's thoughts. He turned around and saw his father, who had been acting funny since the whole hug thing at the Majin Buu fight.

"Dad.."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Mom told me to get big me for breakfast and he won't answer the door..."  Chibi Trunks said. "And i was going to blast the lock off."

"Leave him alone, then." Vegeta said walking away. "Sometimes i think you've been around Kakarot's family too long." He muttered. Chibi Trunks Shrugged and walked away too.

"Trunks where's Trunks?" Bulma asked the small boy.

"I don't know.. he won't open the door." Chibi Trunks said Bulma sighed and walked to the stairs.

"TRUNKS YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" She  yelled making Chibi Trunks and Vegeta wince slightly. Then footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and a tall purple blur was seen dashing to the table.

"Sorry.." Mirai said sitting down.

"It's fine.. but next time open the door when Chibi comes for you.."

"He was at the door??" Trunks asked.

"Yeah.. for almost 20 minutes."

"Sorry squirt.." He said quietly getting a distant look in his eye but it quickly vanished when Bulma set a plate of food in front of him.

"The rest is self served.. SELF SERVED you hear me Vegeta???"

"How can anyone not hear you, Woman??" Vegeta said beginning to eat his own food.

"Come on, Serena!!!" Videl said being the target while Serena practiced her attacks on her. "You can go faster than that, can't you??"

"I'm Trying!!" Serena said trying to speed herself up but stopped. "Food..." She said smelling the air.

"Oi... just like the rest of your family!!!" Videl said shaking her head. "Well I guess i should be heading home... I got to get ready for school too!!" Videl said.

"Ok.. Same time tomorrow??" Serena asked.

"uhmm maybe the day after.."

"Ok.." Serena said.

"Bye!!!" Videl opened her Capsulized helicopter and took off. Serena walked into the house and went straight for a shower since she was currently sweaty She dried off and got dressed. She put away all the books she brought home in her book bag.

"God.. Ami would be glad to see me doing my homework for once." She said looking at the words in the notebook that hadn't really been registering in her mind.

"Ami..." She said softly feeling tears start to surface. "The last inner to go.. " She said think about how she just stood there watching her last inner get her back broken then her neck snapped to finish the deed. "I'm sorry..." She rested her head on her arms and began crying her heart out. "And Lita.. you'd be proud to see me taking fighting seriously for the first time and not thinking of it as a priority." She said watching her friend turn to dust when the Ki blast disappeared. "The first inner to go..." She said slowly starting to hiccup between her tears. She hadn't noticed the person in the room with her until he tugged slightly on one of her long pigtails.

"Serena..." 

"Hi Goten.." She said wiping her tears away failing miserably because she only made herself depressed.

"Mom said to call you for breakfast, especially since she's trying to fight daddy off." Serena giggled at the boy.

"Sure.. I'll be right down." She said trying to wipe her tears away once more this time succeeding. She washed her face.. but on what little make-up she was wearing stuffed her note book in the bag and ran downstairs. She got there in time to see another one of her mother's frying pan spells on her father. "You know dad!! you should be glad she isn't Bulma.. She pulls  Mallet's out of nowhere!!" Serena said sitting at the breakfast table.

"Yeah... " Goku rubbed the spot where ChiChi just hit him and started eating only seconds after Serena. She was done in no time and left plenty of food for her twin who was just coming downstairs.

"I'm going to school early..." She said kissing both her parents on the cheek and was out the door before they could object.

"Is she ok??" Gohan asked pulling his shirt on over his head. Goten stayed extra quiet and ChiChi noticed this.

"Goten..."

"She was crying again..." He said not liking the tone his mother pulled with him.

          Serena landed in front of a building the door was open and she walked in.  She found herself in an auditorium and made her way onto the stage right in front of a microphone and stood there. She could almost imagine a crowd of people cheering for her encouraging her on, to sing a beautiful song, like the ones Mina would always sing  to her when she missed Darien who had been in America at the time. She slowly started humming the song. It was very Peaceful and soulful. She took her blonde hair out of it's odangoes allowing it to fall down to her ankles and it flowed as she twirled she found herself singing the song. The one that had helped her sleep at times and when it was finished she heard a single person clapping from the audience.

"Oh.. I'm Sorry i didn't" Serena was flustered she didn't know anyone was in the room much less let anyone else hear the sacred song, at least she thought it was sacred.

"No, please don't rush off.." A Voice said stepping out of the shadows.. and a familiar face made herself known. "That song.. was pretty." She said then began giggling.

"What??" Serena asked watching the girl smooth out her skirt and tugged quickly on her Shirt that had 'LOVE' in glitter.

"We sort of look alike.. Well if your hair was lighter and shorter.. and had a bow in your hair too!!!" She said. "I'm Mina!!!" The girl introduced herself. "Better known as Super star singer Ai no Megami... it's in an old Language i think it means love goddess.."

"I'm Serena!!!!" Serena introduced herself and her watched beeped. "Hey do you think a super star like yourself can get away from her life of fame for an hour about 3:30??"

"I might be able to manage something... School?"

"Yeah... How about the Mall??"

"I LOVE THE MALL!!!"

"Ok.. be there if you can!!!" 

"Trust me i should be!!" Mina took her red Bow out of her hair and put it in Serena's. "To get my bow back.. i wouldn't be Ai no Megami without it." Mina said and Serena said her good bye once more and left the building.


	6. an awakened scout

"Gohan!!! She'll be here for sure!!!" Videl said.

"But she left this morning without me.. i didn't see her before school started... and i haven't seen her all day..." He said partly worried that she was still upset over her friends.

"Well you two are twins.. shouldn't you have that certain link to tell if she's alright or something??" Trunks asked.

" Not likely.. we haven't seen each other for 11 years..." He said." We'd have to re-establish it.

"Hey Gohan!!!" Serena called with her blonde hair still flowing freely except for the part that was tied up in a red bow.

"Hey Sere..." Videl greeted.

"An 'Ai No Megami' fan??" Trunks asked noticing the bow.

"Sort of.. I kinda met her this morning.." Serena said glancing at her watch.

"That's cool!!! I'm a big fan!!! You know hot babe and a great singer.." Trunks said.

"You've been spending too much time with Yamcha!!" Gohan told Trunks.

"What's up??" Videl noticed her intense gaze on her watch.

"How long would it take to get to the Mall from here?" Serena asked.

"Maybe 20 minutes.." Videl said.

"I am So going to be late!!!" Serena started to panic.

"Late for what, kitten??" A voice said.

"Amara.." Serena grinned and noticed the girl behind her. "Michelle.." She said.

"How'd you know my name??" Michelle said frowning.

"Everyone knows the girl who dates the great Race car driver!!" Gohan covered for her. "It's an honor.." 

"Oh well thank you" Michelle looked unsure. "Have we met before??" She asked Serena.

"I'm not sure.. maybe a long time ago." Serena shrugged. "Anyway I'm supposed to meet a new friend at the mall in 13 minutes."

"We could give a cute girl like you a ride.." Amara said.

"Amara!!" Michelle said in a tone that sent a warning.

"I would be eternally grateful if you did!!" Serena said walking towards the car with the two. "Are you guys coming??" She asked Gohan, Trunks, and Videl.

"Sure.. there's room!!" Michelle said. and everyone piled into the car.

"Hold on!!" Amara said taking off in 10 minutes they were at the Mall.

"Thanks a lot Amara.." Serena said.

"Anytime.." Amara said and took off leaving them at the mall.

"Serena!!!" A voice called and everyone turned to see a blonde that resembled Serena except for the hair shade and length.

"Mina!!" Serena welcomed her by taking out the red bow and handing it to her.

"Listen.. I have a video shoot in a matter of 2 hours.. just enough time to hit the new store that opened!!" Mina said but spotted Trunks and Gohan.." Who are the hotties??" Mina said.

"Oh well the dark haired one is my twin brother Gohan, the Purple haired one is Trunks.. and next to Gohan is his girlfriend Videl although i don't think you were referring to her."

"Sorry.." Mina said. " Anyway I'm Mina Aino."

"Ai No Megami!!!" Trunks said when she put the bow back.

"That's me!!! But Come on the Mall is a great place to be!! I want to Shop now!!!" Mina said dragging Serena inside the mall. The others just split up.. well Trunks followed the girls 'cause Gohan and Videl obviously wanted some alone time. After a few hours they ended up at the brand new store in the mall. It was opened by a new fashion line Call 'Guardian'. They went inside and both girls were like children in a candy store.

"May I help you??" A Woman with Green/Black hair asked.

"Uhmmm no i'm just looking around for now!!" Mina said. Serena and Trunks Watched Mina for a couple of moments before the woman snuck up on her.

"Triste!!" Serena whispered harshly.

"Sorry, Hime." She said. "Hello Trunks..." Triste said.

"You know each  other??" 

"Yeah.." Triste said. "I'm Sailor Pluto.. time guardian."

"The one who brought me here and let you be able to break through the time barrier to see your friends and family."

"So besides the 'super star' what other scouts have you seen?"

"Amara, and Michelle." Serena said. "I haven't awaken their memories cause..."

"You left the wands and haven't seen a reason to do so right??" Triste handed her all of the wands.

"Yeah.." 

"Trust me Hime..  you're going to have to do it soon.."

"Serena!!! Come see this shirt!! I think it'll fit you perfectly!!"  Mina called and Serena left Triste and Trunks behind.

"Trunks... think you can be the best friend to Serena??"

"Sure.. not a problem.. why'd you ask to be her best friend like that?? We're already friends." He asked.

"I can sense a personal conflict slowly growing in your heart."

"Personal Conflict??"

"You'll see..."

"Come on!! Trunks.. Mina has to get going soon." Serena said leaving the store with Mina who just paid for the clothes she bought for her and Serena. But then A big explosion happened down on the other end of the mall.

"Gohan!!" Serena said and took off running, Trunks and Mina followed after the fast blonde. When they arrived at the other end they saw a creature. It was part flower, part woman.

"I want Sailor Venus!!!" It Roared. Serena took a quick glance at Mina.

"Mina... Hide..." Serena said.

"But..."

"Just do it!!" Serena said and the girl ducked into a nearby store.

"WOW!!! LOOK AT THE SHOES!!!" She said. Serena inside with her and face faulted.

"Where is Sailor Venus!!!" The flower lady asked but a foot collided with her face.

"Not Here!!!" Gohan yelled.

"You tell lies boy.. I can sense her Power..." The flower/woman grew legs in place of her roots.

"Mina.. I'm so sorry!!!" Serena said digging around in her book bag

"For what??"

"You've finally gotten to live out your dream of being a super star and it might come to an end.." She said Producing and orange Pen.

"What do you mean??"

"Take this and yell VENUS STAR POWER!!!"

"Uhmmm ok..." Mina said inspecting the pen. "VENUS STAR POWER!!!!" She yelled and like normal Her transforming sequence began  and she finished with her regular pose.

"OMG!!! THIS IS SO CUTE!!!" Mina squealed but then hit the floor in pain.

"The memory part.." Serena sighed. "MOON COSMIC POWER!!!!!" Serena said taking up her usual transformation.

"Gohan!!!" Videl kneeled next to her boyfriend feeling totally helpless.

'Like the day you found the kingdom destroyed??' a distant voice said.

"Kingdom??" Videl asked falling into a trance.

'You remember don't you??' the voice said.

"No I don't...." Videl said.

'Yeah you do.. remember Serenity??'

"Serenity..." Videl said but then felt a body collide with hers.

"Videl, Are you ok?" A Girl in the strangest costume asked.

"Who are you??" 

"Sailor moon.." Sailor moon said sweat dropping. "Why were you just sitting there??"

"Huh??"

"Forget it!!!" Sailor moon said not noticing the whip of thorns heading in her direction.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!!" The attack collided with the whip.

"Sailor Venus!!!" The youma said.

"Sailor moon!!! Now!!!!!" Sailor  Venus said

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ACHE!!!!" She finished the monster off and Sailor Moon and Venus were then nowhere to be found.


	7. don't know what to tiltle it

"Serena..." Mina tried to talk to her friend.

"Mina, I'm so sorry.. i didn't want to do it!!" Serena said cutting her off. "Finally you were able to live your life dream of becoming a singer and i took it..."

"SERENA TSUKINO.. I know i might be sounding a bit too much like Rei right about now but you're my friend and as far as i could tell if you hadn't awaken me i would've been killed and the Ai no Megami wouldn't exist.. You did what you had to, Odango!!!" She said. "Besides, honey... part of me would always feel an empty void without my favorite friend and who else would pig out and check out all of the cute boys with me." Mina said making Serena giggle.

"It's Serena Son actually.."

"Huh??"

"I was never a Tsukino... I'm not sure if you remember but I said this is my twin brother, Gohan." Serena said. "I was sent to the wrong dimension when Mom sent us all away.. I belong in this world."

"Cool... Must suck having a true cutie for a twin!!" Mina said.

"Yeah but what sucks even more is that  his girlfriend is my best friend." Serena said.

"Ooops!!" Mina said.

"Oh yeah and that guy is Trunks.." Serena said purposely unenthusiastically.

"Hey!!! I'm fun to be around aren't I??" Trunks noted the bored tone in her voice.

"I guess.." Serena said.

"Well Mina.. Time for your Video shoot!!" Serena said noticing a Limo.

"Ok... I'll see you later Honey.. I hope you find the others soon!!" She hugged Serena and got into the Limo.

"Hotaru why must you be leaving so soon??"  The Grand kai said.

"I'm Not Leaving yet Gramps.. I said soon. Hime's still has to get the other scouts!!" 

"Oh.." 

"Until then!!! We're going to whip you back into shape!!! Pikkon still is waiting for his training from you!!"  Hotaru picked up her Glaive And Aimed it at his beard.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"TRUNKS!!! BREAKFAST!!" Bulma yelled from the bottom of the stairs. A Purple blur ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready" He said smoothing out his shirt.

"For what??" Bulma asked.

"I'm Meeting Gohan, Videl and Serena today.. we're going to spend the day doing nothing.

"Then why are you all dressed up??" Chibi Trunks said.

"I'm not Dressed up??"

"Your shirt isn't wrinkly like most of the time!!" Chibi Trunks said.

"So I'm being neat now!!" He sat down at the breakfast table.

"That's good.. finally you show some form of being civil unlike your barbaric father."

"Humph.. I say you've been spending too much time with these pathetic Humans.." Vegeta said trying to defend himself in some form.

"Whatever.." Chibi Trunks said shaking his head.

"Trunks.. How Come you didn't tell me that you were at the attack at the Mall yesterday?"

"Because it wasn't my fight.. i couldn't even dent the.. uhmm.." He tried thinking of the word that was used. "Youma??" He shrugged and went back to eating.

"You couldn't dent it??" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Yeah.. It was Serena's fight anyway..." He said.

"Her fight??"

"Yeah that brooch thing of hers turned her into some fighter.. with a Mini-skirt.." He said fending off the blush that was creeping onto his face. "Then she turned that pop singer Ai no Megami into another Scout i think she called her... Name Sailor Venus. They killed it.."

"Humph..." Vegeta went back to eating. Mirai stood up smoothed out his hair one last time and left.

"Bye Mom!!! Bye Dad!!" Gohan and Serena called. "Bye Goten!!!" They added before taking off together.

"So Serena should we be looking forward to meeting any more sailor scouts today??"

"Not likely.. at least not in scout form.." She said as they got to the meeting point where they saw Mirai Hovering looking out in the distance.

"Hey Trunks!!"

"Hey Gohan!! Hi Serena!!" He flashed her a bright smile.

"Hi Trunks!!!" She said flashing him a smile of her own.

"No Meatball things today??" He noticed her hair was in a loose style.

"Nope!! I'm going for a job interview later.." She said.

"Really??" Gohan asked.

"Yeah..." She flashed another smile. "I'm going to be an exotic dancer. At that new club that opened today.

"WHAT?!?!?" Both boys said with horrified looks.

"What you don't think my womanly figure is bad??" She pretended to pout.

"No/Yes!!" Trunks and Gohan said at the same time. Gohan glared at Trunks.

"Dummy!!! She won't go for the job if she thinks that her body is  great!!"

"That's what family would say.. I'm not going to hurt her feelings by lying to her!!" Trunks tried to defend himself.

"Trunks!!!"  Gohan was ready to yell but Serena cracked up laughing and landed at Videl's house.

"If you were smart you'd know that the New Club is actually a restaurant ... I'm going to be a waitress there!!" Serena said knocking on the door. The door opened and Hercule opened the door. "Hello Mr. Satan is Videl home??" She said sweetly.

"Sure she is.. What are you doing here??" He asked Gohan.

"This is my Twin brother i was telling you about Mr. Satan..." She said as he led her inside the house with Trunks and Gohan following.

"You're related to that Skinny boy??" 

"Yes, Sadly i can't change that much.. Truth be told, If he wasn't my brother I'd date him." She said. "He's pretty strong for his age although he doesn't quite look it!!"

"Really??" Hercule raised an eyebrow.

"Of course but NO ONE can measure up to you Mr. Satan.." She said rolling her eyes.

"Inflating his Ego again??"

"OF COURSE I am Mrs. Satan.. otherwise he wouldn't let me talk to Videl..." Serena said.

"Smart girl!!" Hercule said leading them into the room where Videl was currently playing the Violin. Serena listened to the music from the Violin and felt tears well up in her eyes once more. When the song finished Videl was looking pretty shocked.

"Guys!!! You're here early.." She said. "I'm not even ready for the interview Sere.."

"It's ok.. We'll wait here for you.." Trunks said noticing the unmistakable tears ready to fall from Serena's eyes.

"Ok I'll be back in 10." Videl said running up the stairs leaving the three alone on the room.

"Are you ok??" Gohan asked.

"Yeah.." She quickly dried her eyes and picked up the Violin. "I Think i can Remember..." She said Playing the familiar Beethoven song that Michelle had taught her that day. She remembered When Amara threw a lemon at Michelle who balanced and bounced it on the violin not missing a beat on the sweet tune. Then she remembered playing the song, terribly, when she picked up the violin and the people around her were upset because it sounded so bad, but now.. She could play it perfectly. She began to walk around the room with the music keeping her eyes closed walking with the music. 

           God how she missed those days, She's gladly give up the Silver crystal just to live in those days again exactly how they were, instead of being here searching for the people who helped shape her life and changed her from a complete crybaby to a wonderful young woman.

"That's really good." A familiar face said in the middle of the song.

"Michelle.." Serena opened her eyes. "Nice seeing you again.." She said.

"That's my  favorite song by Beethoven." Michelle watched her. 

"Mine too, a wonderful friend taught it to me." Serena said nearing the end of the song and Videl came back.

"I didn't know you played Serena.." 

"Just a little bit... I didn't know Michelle Kaiou was your Violin teacher."

"Only the best for me!!" Videl said.

"Well We better get going.." Gohan said.

"Yeah.. We have to be at the restaurant in 20 minutes.." Videl said. "Bye Michelle!!" 

"Bye!!" Michelle smiled but took a longer glance at Serena's disappearing form.

"Hime.." She murmured as a white Cat came from her bag.

"Cheer up Michelle.." 

"Artemis.. When will we Tell Amara about the whole Sailor Scout thing.. We found out by chance last time."

"We're going to have to wait for another attack to come up. She seems to think that when a Scout's life is in danger.. only then will she give back your Pen.. that or when you tell her you remember.

"I hope she finds the others soon." Michelle said picking up her bag to leave.

"Serena Son; Videl Satan, I will be giving you both a chance since few people have applied for the job as waitresses. You will be starting in two weeks starting with opening night ok??" 

"Thank you Miss Kino.." Both girls said and headed out the door.

"Uhmm Serena?"

"Yes??"

"Never Mind it's nothing." The brunette said waving off the feeling of recognition.  


	8. another nameless chapter

"Trunks!!! Get up!!!"  Bulma yelled at her son who was currently still in his room. "You're going to be late for school!!"

"No I'm not!!!" He opened the bedroom door wearing a similar outfit he wore the day he first came to warn them about the androids.

"Somebody's looking neat." Bulma smiled looking up from some paper work.

"I look alright??"

"Dashing..." She said making him blush.

"Are you sure??"

"Yes.." She paused. "Alright Trunks who is she??"

"Uhmm she??" 

"Yeah.. You've been prancing around here looking pretty civil and more concerned with the way your clothes look and everything. Sometimes i can't get through to you because you're on cloud nine somewhere.." Bulma said. "So who is she?? Someone i know??"

"Uhmm sorry mom, I'm going to be late.." He said grabbing several apples, his book bag, and left.

"Trunks.." She smiled after her son then went back to work.

"Hey guys!!!" Trunks said hovering in mid air munching on an apple.

"You'll need more than those apples to fill your appetite!!" Serena took one of his apples and ruffled his hair. 

"You guys ready??" Gohan asked.

"Sure!!" Serena grinned biting into the apple then gave it back to Trunks. Then she sped off. Trunks ,on the other hand, were a little bit in a daze.

"Hello. Trunks.." Gohan waved his hand in front of his face then followed his gaze that was currently on Serena at the time. Gohan narrowed his eyes at him momentarily then punched him in the arm. "Are we going to school or not?!?!" 

"Sorry.." Trunks smirked and took off finishing his apples along the way.

"Hey Serena!!!" Sharpena called. (That guy friend of Videl's)

"I see you're wearing your favorite Muscle shirt??" Serena grinned at the blonde.

"Yeah, you know got to show my muscles off for the ladies." He said flexing his muscles.

"Oh baby oh so sexy!!!" Serena felt his muscles playing the sarcastic queen. "God I think i'm going to faint!!!" She said not noticing Gohan and Trunks approaching her.

"That's nothing compared to me." Gohan said flexing his muscles.

"Yeah right... Check this out.." Trunks decided to flex his muscles too.

"Oh god.. Surrounded by hott guys with muscles.. how can i handle it all." 

"Same way i do.. Just drool... and hope that one of them will over look that detail and ask you out!!" Mina said from behind the group.

"Mina!!! I saw your Limousine a little while ago.. demo.. I was late for homeroom because Trunks decided to fight me for his last apple."

"Did you kick his butt??" Mina asked.

"No doubt.." Serena said.

"No.. I let you win!!!" Trunks tried to protest but no one was hearing him. The Group was on their way to the Mall passing by a person leaning on the lamp post.

"Hime??" Michelle said leaning against a lamp post, Serena stopped in mid-step making the rest of the group stop.

"Hey Michelle!!!" Mina Greeted and Michelle nodded in her direction.

"How was school, Hime.." Michelle said casually walking with the group of high schoolers.

"It was fine.." Serena said. "I think I got a 'B' on my math test. and what did you just say??" Serena looked at her shock written on her face. Mina and her shared a quick glance. Michelle just giggled and picked up a white cat.

"Artemis!!!" Mina took the at from her arms and snuggled up against it.

"Someone want to elaborate??"  Videl said.

"Later Videl." Serena said. "Gohan I'll see you home.. i have some important business to tend to.." She said taking a sideways glance at Mina who was still hugging the cat.

"See you at home??"

"Hai.." She nodded forgetting to translate.

"Bye then.."  Gohan said.

"Later, Serena!!" Videl and the others waved good bye.

"See you, Remember dinner at my house later.." Trunks said and the group continued on.

"Artemis, Where's Luna??" Serena asked immediately.

"She is gone." Artemis said Jumping into Serena's arms. "We were immediately re-born and we weren't sure of when the Scouts would be re-born, So we split up hoping to find someone soon. I found Michelle first. I've been staying with her and re-stored her memories." Artemis said.

"I see.. Amara knows??"

"Not yet.. " Michelle said. "I haven't been able to find the best way to bring it up with out her thinking i was a bit insane." 

"I see.." Serena said digging around in her subspace pocket for something." For you..." She pulled out two pens one sea-green blue and a sandy orange one.

"Have you seen Hotaru?? She should've been brought back by now."

"She will be brought back... when both you and Amara retrieve your forgotten powers." Serena said.


	9. The Ice Princess

"Dinner was really good Mom, Bulma.." Serena said. "Just sorry that i wasn't here sooner to help."

"Well, It's ok.." ChiChi said. "You can help with the dishes."

"Ugh.. dishes.." She frowned. "But I guess..." She got up and went into the kitchen with the other women to help clean up.

"That daughter of yours is just as dumb as you are..."

"Not really.." Trunks thought to himself letting his mind wander to other things. Slowly he began zoning out on the others forgetting about their conversation about Serena being an idiot, and something about her being the most powerful creature in the world, and how in Kame's name did Kakarot get so damned lucky.

"Hey you!!!!" Gohan waved his hand in Trunks' face.

"What??" He said noticing that everyone was gone.

"Let's go..."

"Where??"

"They're Their trying to test Sere's strength. Let's go see..." Gohan said.

"Uhmm no I'd rather not..." Trunks said walking away upstairs barely acknowledging Bulma and ChiChi.

"I honestly think that my family was destined to fight ever since i first met Goku." ChiChi said. "And I thought i would be able to shield my only girl from it all..."

"ChiChi, have you noticed anything strange about Trunks' behavior??"

"Besides the fact that him and Goten keep pulling Pranks on Serena??"

"Not Chibi Trunks.. Mirai.." Bulma said.

"What do you mean??"

"You know always, Zoning out, Never really hearing what i say half the time, actually enjoying the time he spends with that barbaric father of his, and just recently actually making himself look neat and worried about the impression he gives off."

"Maybe he's in love or something??" ChiChi said sipping her tea.

"I considered that but he seems to only be giving off signs of a forbidden crush or something."

"Who knows.. he's like his father and doesn't open up too often to let you know what exactly he thinks. He'll probably try to forget about it during his training or something."

"Yeah..." Bulma said. "ChiChi mind helping me set up for my assistant coming in to check out her new surroundings??"

"I don't mind.." ChiChi said.

"Onna!!! Stop Dancing and hit me!!!" Vegeta was getting upset because Serena had resorted to ballet moves to dodge most of what he's dishing out to her. The others found that funny.

"Sure I'll stop dancing.." She said finally getting Serious and crouched down into a fighting stance, but then out of nowhere a ki blast nearly missed her head. Soon it was followed by a strange laughter. "Oh no.." Serena visibly paled and whipped around angrily. "You..."

"What.. not proud to see me Princess??" A Cloaked figure landed on the ground and pushed the Z fighters back with a strong Energy wave then put a boundary

"You weren't supposed to get out for another..."

"6 months??" The figure neared her raising a cloaked hand up to her face.

"SERENA!!!!!" Goku and Gohan yelled banging on the massive boundary.

"Serena is it??" The cloak smirked. "It's not half as pretty as Serenity."

"It's the name my father gave me and whether you think it's pretty or not isn't of my concern." She said kicking the figure making him land a good distance away. The person got up with no problems.

"That's the same mistake Sailor Jupiter made.. and you watched her die." The person said with a bitter tone in his voice. "Come on.. all i'm asking is that you come with me.. together we could rule the galaxy. I know where the rest of your un-awakened senshi are... you want to find them don't you??" The person said trying to walk up to her but couldn't, seeing how she was shooting multiple Ki blast at him. He hit the Barrier wall giving her time to Transform. 

"MOON CRISIS POWER!!!!" She said and there was a pretty display of lights and stuff (ooo... ahhhh. *Eyes go wide*... Lol.. uhmm bye now!!)

"You aren't much stronger in this form you know." The figure laughed and charged at her and she jumped before he made contact and  kicked him in the head and landed with her skirt blowing in the wind.

"That all you got??" He asked getting up. Now his hood was off his head and a person sort of resembling Frieza stood there, only he had more human like features, like height, no tail. To be truthful if it weren't for the purple colored lips, perfectly white skin, and the ability to change forms that strengthen him he'd be pretty good looking.

"Not at all... Spawn of Nehelania." (*Snicker* what was i thinking?!?! *giggles*) Serena said glaring at the creature, before she could blink he was in front of her stroking her face.

"Such beauty.. too bad it got wasted." He said punching her expecting cuts and bruises like her scouts had but she stood up without a scratch. "Guess I'll have to do it mother's way..!!.." The wall appeared behind Serena. "2..." He said locking her in place. "3..." He finally said and the mirror came out. He picked up the Mirror and held it up. "Hmm so delicate.."  He smirked. "I wonder what would happen if i were to smash it.. wait.. it would kill you wouldn't it?? I'm not sure.. Guess I'll have to find out.." He said powering up an energy ball in his hand.

"AQUA RHAPSODY!!!!!" a voice yelled and the barrier surrounding the two shattered. "MERCURY SHABON SPRAY!!!!!!" The same voice yelled and fog covered the entire Area.

"You!!!!" The strange off spring yelled and dropped Serena's dream Mirror and it returned to her body and the wall and locks behind her faded.

"I won't.. let .. you .. hurt her..." Serena managed out feeling weak all over, but conjured up an energy blast that quickly faded because of her weakness.

"Ka.... Me.... Ha.... Me..... HA!!!!!" Came from all three Son men sent it to where they felt that strange guys' energy. When the fog cleared the guy was gone and Serena was being tended to by Trunks and a strange girl in a similar outfit to Serena's.

"Serena... Are you ok honey??" 

"Ami-chan... you know me.. I've done worse than nearly get myself killed."

"That accursed crystal..." Ami smiled at Serena who clutched her hand.

"But.. how.."

"Serena!!!!" Another familiar voice said. As Soon as she was standing a black cat hopped into her arms.

"She snuck into the house and went through you book bag." Ami said.

"Luna!!!!!" Serena snuggled the black cat, who only purred happily in her arms. "I knew you'd come after i saw Artemis with Michelle." Serena said then passed out in Trunks' arms.


	10. Icebox... ^_^;;;

"Trunks, Stay here while i go acquaint Ami with my lab and her job position."

"Sure, Mom.." Mirai said watching his mother leave him alone in the room with an unconscious Serena. As soon as her footsteps could no longer be detected by his sensitive hearing he listened out for any other approaching ki's and/or footsteps. 

           He detected none and walked over to his bed where Serena was currently asleep in. Any other time he'd be glad to have her in his room in his bed.. not that he was thinking along the lines of touching her in places he'd only DREAM about doing (*looks at the screen like 'Yeah right.. sure trunks'*). Besides his father already disapproves of him... what would he think if he even considered dating 'Kakarot's brat', not that he wasn't reaching that level of admiration already. Man who would ever guess that the semi-loner boy from the future would fall for a girl from the past, Scratch that who would've thought that their paths would ever cross since their from different time lines.

"Hmmmm.." She groaned slightly in her sleep and rolled on her side staring up into his pale blue eyes. He could almost feel his heart rate speed up, almost.

"You ok??" He got up from the bed and sat in a chair in the corner not noticing the person heading their direction

"Sleepy..." She murmured giving him a weak smile.

"Who was that guy??"

"More like who was that thing.. from what Trista told me.. you defeated a creature named Frieza right??"

"First time you father did... 2nd time, and for good, i did."

"Well... did you know that Frieza had a son??" 

"He what??"

"Yeah... With one of my stronger enemies.. Queen Nehelania, Queen of the dark moon. They both met in the other world in death. Strangely they fell in love and produced that strange creature... His name is Icebox. He has the best of his mother's powers.. and i guess some of his father's too.."

"Does  he change into powerful forms??" Gohan said from the doorway. Trunks hadn't even sensed his Ki, and needless to say he was slightly surprised.

"Uh huh.." She said yawning. "And the trick with the mirror was his mom's power. It was my dream mirror, The mirror holds the holder's life dream inside of it and if it's smashed a person will die without their hope of dreams coming true."

"And he was about to smash yours??" Gohan asked.

"Uh-huh... he likes me... a lot. I mean like obsessed with me and since i refuse to actually date him, he might as well destroy me, you know.." She said.

"Yeah... I understand.." Trunks said.

"Come on T-man.. we've got to tell dad and the others. Bunny, can sleep." Gohan said.

"T-man??" Trunks asked Gohan following him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Don't ask..." Chibi Trunks  Mumbled.

"Chibi T..." Goten said.

"Goten!!!" Chibi Trunks glared. 

"Tag, Trunks!!!" Goten smiled touched the boys' nose and took off running.

"Energetic aren't they??" Mirai said.

"Hey man , what's up with you??"

"Nothing..."

"I don't buy that.. you zone out on everyone more often, you've been sort of distancing yourself from Sere and me, more Sere than me but you get the idea."

"Really i haven't noticed." Trunks said.

"You haven't noticed that when she enters a room you leave the room or just space out or something. Half the time when she talks to you, you give one word answers."

"No I honestly haven't noticed" Trunks tucked some of his shoulder length hair behind his ear.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"But." 

"Trunks... Listen to me.. it's painfully obvious that something's bothering you and I just want to be the best friend and help."

"I doubt you'd be able to help regardless so just let it go alright.." Trunks said walking away partly angry with himself. and Gohan continued on trying to catch up with him.

"Serena, you should be resting.." Bulma said to the girl leaning against the wall for support. Serena saw that ChiChi, Bulma, and Ami were there.

"Bulma's Right Sere..."

"Ami-Chan..." Serena said.

"Hai??"

"We're going to Satan city... we've gotta find Michelle." Serena said.

"You are not going anywhere young lady.." ChiChi.

"Okaasan... meet my senshi of Mercury.. Ami Mizuno." Serena said and a black cat left the bedroom Serena, Trunks and Gohan were talking in.

"You're one of the missing scouts??" ChiChi asked.

"Luna!!!" Serena, picked up the black cat. "Meet my Okaasan. Mom, Meet Luna.. My Guardian."

"Hello.." Luna said coking her head to the side as both women shrieked on the top of their lungs.

"I guess they weren't ready for a talking cat.." Ami said.

"What the hell are you screaming for, Woman??" Vegeta said and Goku looked at the group in the hallway.

"Otousan, Meet Luna. Say Hi Luna.." Serena said. "And no Otousan isn't like Okaasan."

"Hello.." Luna hopped on his shoulder.

"Great a talking cat." Vegeta rolled his eyes acting uninterested. 

"You're very Rude for a Prince.." Luna said as the moon sign on her forehead glowed for a moment. Then Serena's Communicator went off and Neptune's face popped up.

"Yes?"

"Youma.. Satan Mansion."

"Any news on Uranus??"

"Uhmm.. in about 20 minutes she'll be back??"

"Michelle.."

"I know..." Michelle said cutting the connection.

"No Uranus??" 

"No, Michelle doesn't want to do it since Amara finally realized her dream of being PRO." Serena said. "Ami-chan.. Call Mina, she's back too.. meet me outside in five minutes."

"Are you sure.."

"Just Do it..." Serena said walking down the hallway leaving her mother who was currently yelling at her to not go because she's still not better.

"I see.." Ami said watching her disappear.

"That girl..." The raven haired girl looked at the flame in front of her. The flames cackled and sparked showing an image of a girl in a strange yet familiar fuku. "How do i know this girl??" The girl asked the flames again getting a fuzzy answer, one that she couldn't make out too well. Then another Image came up of another dark haired girl only her hair was cut short. She was powerful one could tell just by looking at the hardcore stare in her pale blue eyes. "Who is she??" The girl asked not moving from the spot she was in as the flames rose and flicked all around her and a quick image of a palace came up.

"Rei... oops." A Young man with his long dark bangs covering his eyes entered the room and the girl stayed undisturbed. Finally the flames died down and she glanced at the boy behind her.

"CHAD!!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU MOP THE FLOOR!!!!"

"I Thought you would like some tea." 

"Just star mopping.." Rei said shaking her head at the cute boy who was currently scrambling to get the job done. Rei grabbed the broom to sweep the from of Sakura Blossom Temple with her thought wandering  back to the image of the blonde who invades her dreams at night with her smiles and pointless tongue wars. "Who is she??"


	11. Fire, thunder, Sun and star?

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!!" The attack hit the strange crossover between a cat and a frog or something. "Neptune why didn't you tell me sooner!!"

"Now's not the time Amara!!!" Neptune said.

"SHABON SPRAY!!!!" A mist covered the street.

"Videl get away from the window!!!"  Her father yelled but she wasn't listening. She was stuck in another trance.

_"Does that look familiar Videl??" a male voice said. Videl was envisioning a man who can change himself into a horse type of thing._

"Yes.." She said.

_"So go help them!!!"_

"Help them??"

_"Yeah you know fight with them.."_

"But I don't know magic like they do."

_"Yes, you do… remember your golden Pen??"_

"My Pen??'

_"Yes.. the Transforming pen.."_

"I don't have one.."

_"Did you lose it??."_

"Lose it??"__

_"I see… stay close to that Serena.. she'll help you out more than you may think."_

"Ok…" Videl murmured before falling unconscious.

"Hime you shouldn't be here.." Uranus noticed the slightly weakened Sailor moon.

"I'll be fine.. did Hotaru come back yet?"

"No…" Neptune said readying one of her attacks. "NEPTUNE DEEEP SUBMERGE!!!" Neptune hit the monster dead on, unfortunately while it was attacking. The Youma's attack  was sent flying in a totally different direction and was aimed towards Sailor moon who moved only to get her shoulder caught. The Flower/woman thing saw that she was the weakest of the group and aimed all of her attacks at her. Sailor moon was becoming tired and fast. Then she had her pinned and nearly caught her in the attack.

"Silent wall!!" a shield Protected Serena. "Get her out of here!!! Now!!" A Familiar girl yelled at the two boys on the roof. One of them moved quicker and got her out of the way.

"Are you friends with me again, Trunks??" Sailor Moon asked weakly.

"…." Super Saiyan Trunks frowned, slightly and she then went limp in his arm.

"Mom is so going to yell me ears off when I bring her home." Gohan took his sister from Trunks and watched the rest of the scout battle. "This will end soon…" Gohan said.

"How can you tell??" Trunks asked.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!!!!!" An attack scream came from their right side. There they saw a woman with Green/black hair. "That wasn't supposed to happen.." She glared at the youma that was now dead. "Is she ok??"

"Y-Yeah.." Gohan powered down.

"Good… Take care of her until she awakens the final two. Can you do that Gohan??"

"Yes.."

"Good…" She said nodding her head then she glanced at Trunks and gave him a meaningful look, then she was gone.

"Trista.." Serena murmured and detransformed when someone grabbed her brooch. They looked and saw Videl.

"Thought so…." She murmured. "Take her to my room, I have some of her clothes from when she trained here the other day. Tell your parents she's staying here." Videl said grabbing Serena and headed back into her house leaving the two demi-saiyans to their own.

"Ok…" the two saiyans said stupefied.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok so you want an order of fries and a Cheeseburger, a steak well done, and two raspbery iced teas??" Serena asked the people at the table she was waiting.

"Yes, and can I have an order of onion rings??" The guys said.

"Coming right up!!" Serena said and walked offto give the order to the head chef. "Here you go Lita.." 

"Thanks.. Serena.. Tell Videl, Order's up!!!" 

"Gotcha.." Serena said walking towards Videl who was taking another order.

"That will be all thanks.." The guy said.

"Ok.. just a moment.." Videl said.

"Order up for table two.." Serena said going to check on the new customers who walked inside when she neared the table she inwardly groaned for Lita's sake. 

"Hey Honey!!" ChiChi said.

"Mom…" Serena flashed a dazzling smile.

"Would you order already." A Familiar grouchy voice said.

"Vegeta, If you want your food that bad then order it yourself.." Serena said sweetly

"We'll take 5 of everything.." Mirai said hoping to stop his father from a tongue lashing.

"Sure… I just hope Lita doesn't kick everyone out for that.." Serena said. "But don't expect to eat for another hour or so.."

"We can wait.." Bulma said whacking Chibi Trunks in the head for trying to steal napkins. Goten laughed at him and got whacked himself. Then another figure walked into the Diner.. actually three figures.

"I'll go handle that table.. then I'll be on break.." Serena said and everyone nodded. She walked over to the table and greeted the three figure. "Hi I'm Serena, I'll be your waitress for tonight.. what can I get for you?"

"How would you like to be a priestess at our temple?" the elderly man said getting whacked by his granddaughter.

"Grandpa!!!" The girl snapped.

"I was just asking.."

"We'll all have Cheeseburgers and fries." The guy with wild hair said.

"Ok… I'll be back shortly.." Serena said walking away. Wow both Rei and Lita in the same resturant.. strange. Serena gave Lita her orders.

"WOW!!!!! FINALLY A BIG EATER I LOVE COOKING BIG MEALS!!!" Lita yelled making everyone in the resturant stop. About 2 ½ hrs later all of the food for the Demi-Saiyans and Saiyans and Non-saiyans. It took all seven of the waitresses to serve the food to the people. Serena made sure to serve Trunks his food.

"Hey what's wrong with your father?? He's crankier than usual." She whispered not realizing that her chest had been pressed against his shoulder everytime she leaned over.

"Mom's Pregnant again.." He stared intently on the food in front of him trying to hide the blush creeping on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by the romantic that could compete with Mina, Bulma Brief. A sly smiled creeped on her face as she kept glancing at the older version of her son sitting to the left of her.

"That's nice.. maybe she'll get a daughter this time.." Serena said placing the last plate in front of Bulma Then walked away to clean up her other tables, But time wasn't really on her side because a Youma took that time to attack the people in the resturant. This time it was a dragonfly/woman. The People in the resturant were put in a time lock of some sort.  "Great…" Serena said.

"You!!!" The Youma said. "Why aren't you affected.." She yelled at Serena.

"I'm special.. Beyond your belief.." Serena said not backing down.

"Let's see how special you are-"

"EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE!!!!!!" The girl from before yelled putting a scroll on the Youma's back causing her to scream in pain. The Youma collapsed on the floor when Lita came rushing out of the Kitchen.

"What the hell is that thing?!?!" Lita kicked at it.

"Are you ok… uhmm Serena??"

"Yeah I'm Fine, Rei." Serena said as the Youma disappeared.

"How did you…" Rei asked the blinked in surprise. "You're the girl the sacred fire showed me."

"Rei Hino, Priestess at the Sakura Blossom Temple in this world, in another life, another place it was Cherry Hill Temple." Serena place an object in her hands. She looked at Lita and Her smiled widened as the three of them forgot the twitching youma on the ground picking at the scroll on its head.. "Lita Kino, You always dreamt of being a Chef, known for saying 'he looks like my old boyfriend.' , A Great Martial artist." She place yet another object in her hand.

"hmm..' They inspected the object. "I've seen this before." Lita said then the Youma got up. 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!" Serena yelled. The two girls watched in awe as Migraines made its way to their minds. Memories flashed. Mostly about the fun they had and a few arguments and pointless tongue wars (That was mainly Rei's memories). Then they remembered that dreadful day when they died at the hands of a cloaked figure they never saw his face.

"Serena…" The both looked Up. "JUPITER/MARS STAR POWER!!!!!" The two girls transformed just when Serena's body slunk down to the floor.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!" The two attacks destroyed the already Weak Youma.. then Icebox appeared in front of a weak Sailor moon.

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity." He stroked her cheek lovingly as the people in the resturant unfroze in the time lock. They all shrieked when they noticed the three mini-skirted girls and the strange looking guy.

"I've awaken all of my scouts…" She said. " You can't use them against me anymore.." She kicked him across the room. He got up and rubbed the spot where he had hit her and laughed. The saiyans/ demi-saiyans (Who ever isn't saiyan and fights) Stood up ready to attack until Mars and Jupiter stood in front of the table.

"Leave her… she'll be fine. He won't try anything with too many people around." Jupiter said, not noticing Videl Satan staring at them intently.

'I've seen them before..' she thought to herself.

"Lovely.. You're missing two scouts. Sun and Star." He said and disappeared in smoke.

"Sun and star??" Sailor moon thought to herself ignoring the others. Then she did the most logical thing she could do since the whole scenario was sitting in, she passed out.__


	12. crossed wires

"Hey Serena!!" Gohan was busy knocking on her bedroom door.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready.." She said from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?? We're going to be late."

"Five minutes is all I ask, Gohan!!!!" She said sounding irritated. Goten knocked on the door slightly.

"Coming, Goten.." She said and the door opened slightly. "Ok ready!!"  She flipped her hair back and put on a white headband.

"How'd you do that??"

"Serena thinks I'm cute!!"

"And I can't keep something that cute waiting for five minutes. See you later squirt." Serena said.

"Bye!!!" Goten said happily.

"Bye Mom.." Trunks rushed past his mother.

"Mirai!!!!" Bulma called him. "It's early.. come talk to me." She said and he backed up to his mother's lab.

"You really shouldn't be working…" She waved him off.

"The baby's half saiyan.. It'll live.. and besides I could always get you or your father to do the heavy lifting." She said pulling a chair up next to her. Trunks sat down wondering what this behavior was about.

"So what's on your mind??" He glanced at the clock.

"You have 10 minutes so don't even try to use that against me." She said. "So, What's bothering you??"

"Nothing.."

"Don't give me that!!" She cut him off. "Something's got to be wrong with you.. and I have a feeling it has something to do with a girl…" Bulma said. "But not just any girl.. one in particular." Trunks felt himself growing nervous.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Not really.. at least not to any on looking Male. I'm Pretty Sure your father would throw one of his Saiyan Prince Pride fits when he realizes that you like a human girl…"

"What??" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"I noticed your strange behavior in the Resturant last night.. Most of the waitresses go to your school, right?"

"Y-yeah. Listen I got to meet Gohan and Serena now. We're going to the Mall then to the movies.."

"Right.. but Trunks.. Girls don't like to be kept waiting. Who knows.. Maybe she likes you too."

"OK bye mom…" Trunks said walking out of the room pretty relieved that she didn't know the truth.

"What were saying about Trunks likes a Human??" Vegeta asked. "No Son of mine…"

"Don't even pull that with me Vegeta!!! You fell for a Human."

"That's because then there weren't ANY female Saiyans left."

"AND THERE STILL AREN'T ANY SAIYAN FEMALES LEFT!!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta just smirked and shook his head.

"Re-think that statement, Genius.."

"Sorry I'm Late.. Mom wanted to have a heart-to-heart." Trunks said.

"It's ok.. Serena here spent time doing her hair."

"You cut it??" Trunks asked noticing it was now at her thighs.

"Finally somebody noticed." She said sitting back down on Nimbus.

"Guys don't usually notice things like that.." Gohan said. "Unless they spend most of their time studying every aspect of a girl's body."

"Trunks noticed it and he doesn't spend most of his time studying every aspect of my body." Serena said. "Hey Videl!!!" Serena hopped off of Nimbus and fixed her skirt.

"Hey Guys!!!"  Videl said. "Even now it's awkward meeting up in an Alley like this."

"Yeah well… it's awkward that 'people' can fly.." Gohan said giving her a quick kiss.

"God, I'm Jealous now.." Serena joked. "How come you don't kiss me, Trunks??" She asked Jokingly. Trunks frowned while he turned red, but quickly regain composure.

"I don't know… You never asked me to." He said under perfect control. Serena giggled as She ordered a small snack. (Like 2 tubs of popcorn, 5 candy bars, 2 sodas, and a Bag of Swedish fish is small.)

"I Never asked you to??" She asked him shoving some of her candy into her subspace pocket.

"Nope…" Trunks said grabbing his stuff and followed Serena into the Movie theater, Videl and Gohan already went inside.

"Fine then." Serena said sitting down "Could you give me a kiss please??" She pointed her cheek out to him while he just stared in disbelief.

"What??" He asked catching Videl and Gohan's attention this time.

"Give me a kiss… please!" Serena repeated Missing the blush that appeared on  Trunks' face. Slowly he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!!" She said kissing his cheek, then began munching on one of her tubs of popcorn. "That just made my day!!" She said. "I still got the Serena Charm!!"

"And what charm would that be??" Gohan asked.

"Innocence!!" She said.

"You guys are crazy.." Videl said.

"I'm not crazy… he is.." Serena pointed at Trunks.

"You made me that way!!!" Trunks said in defense. "You told me those people begged to walk into my fist!!"

"I did??" Serena asked. "I thought I told you those people gave you an all expense paid trip to an Asylum."

"No.. wait yeah.. no.." Trunks pretended to think. "You're making my head hurt!!" He pretended to whine.

"Lemme kiss it and make it better!!!" Serena Kissed his forehead, sadly Trunks is a lot taller than her and his face merely inches from her chest, and he turned red slightly. Then the movie theater went dark.

"Yeah you two are crazy.." Gohan concluded as the Previews started.

"Too bad Trunks is too pig headed to admit he's crazy about your sister…" Videl Murmured in Gohan's ear.

"Are you Serious?!?!"

"You mean you haven't noticed??" Videl frowned. "I Mean even just now how he hesitated to kiss her prove that much cause he was shocked. Had it been a friendship thing he'd have denied it or do it anyway no questions asked." Videl said.

"That's true… but Sere doesn't notice huh??"

"Not a clue.. Ignorance is bliss huh??" Videl asked.

"Depends on which side are you on.. Trunks' or Serena's…" Gohan said and they finally decided to watch Spider-man. (I love that movie!!)


	13. The sun Shines..

"Ok.. that has got to be the greatest Movie I've seen without the scout!!!" Serena declared as they left the movie theatre.

"Yea but the ending could've ended better you know with Harry Osborne plotting the beginning of his revenge on Spider –Man.." Videl said.

"Very True.." Serena said. "But I must say Tobey Maguire dos have a hot body…"

"No he doesn't!!!" Gohan and Trunks said together. "He's nothing compared to me!!" The girls began laughing, at the two realizing what the other said.

"Dream on Trunks.. There is no way in the world you can compare to my strength."

"Right.. just cause you defeated Cell all those years ago?? Right… you've become lazy.." Trunks said.

"Think we should just forget the mall part for today since so much Testosterone is going around now??" Serena asked.

"Yeah.. let's go guys…" Videl grabbed Gohan and tried to drag him away, Serena had been trying to do the same to Trunks.

"Come on Trunks…" Serena said pulling on his arm but let go when a sure of evil went up her spine. She gasped and heard yet another one to her right. She looked at Videl and she wore the same face Serena had, a mixture of fear, worry, and bravery. "You felt that too didn't you??" Serena asked and the two guys stopped glaring at each other.

"Uh-huh.." Videl said.

"Felt what??" Both guys said.

"Icebox." Serena said. "He's Very close.."

"Serena.."

"How long have you felt this way Videl??" Serena close her eyes… "You sensing Evil that neither Gohan or Trunks could sense."

"That day You first showed yourself as Sailor moon.."

"That's right.. she was the one who mentioned that monster…" Gohan said. 

"What's going on??" Trunks asked.

"Videl.. Come with me!!!" Serena grabbed her hand and they took off running towards Orange Star High. The Got there to See exactly who they were expecting to See.. Icebox. "Look at his forehead.. identify for me what's his Alias.. well his mother's Alias." She said pointing at the three moons on his forehead. The other Sailor Scouts arrived then.

"Serena!! What are you doing??" Mars asked.

"Just shut up.. For once I know what I'm doing.." Serena snapped.

"All these Pretty soldiers.. and yet. None As Beautiful as the Moon Leader." Ice box said Placing a Barrier on Serena and Videl. "I have found a way for you to rule with me Serenity… even if it's against your will." He said. "But your friends must die once more…" Icebox said not really paying much attention to Videl in the Barrier with him. Then he made 7 Youmas.. one for each of the scouts. (Pluto's at the time gates). In the blink of an eye they all attacked the scouts knocking the all off their feet.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!!" Uranus wasted no time and attacked but her attacked just absorbed into the Youma's chest." WHAT?!?!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!" The girls attacked at once but all of their attacks were absorbed into the Youma. 

"KA…ME…HA…. ME…. HA!!!!!" A Familiar blast hit the Youma but it just got back up.

"Predictable…" Icebox said.

"Videl??" Serena asked the girl in a trance. Videl blinked one, twice, three times.

"The Dark Moon!!!" She exclaimed and stepped back in horror. "I Remember!!" She said her blue eyes pooling up with tears. "It was your 14th birthday.. Mother and I was coming to see you and… and Beryl attacked. There was rumors about the Dark Moon Kingdom and… and Beryl was supposed to have gotten the chance to Rule it as soon as our kingdom was gone and. Everyone died.." She blinked a couple of times unaware of the insignia on her forehead. It  had the crescent moon turned on its side as if to complete the circle of the Sun on it. (So it was half of the Moon crescent, and half of the sun). "Helios…. What happened to my Brother?!?!" She asked Serena in hysterics.

"He's fine.. he's protecting the Gold crystal." Serena said. "He can't be here.. not for this fight.." 

"Fine…" Videl calmed down. 

"Videl Listen to me… I need your help.." She handed her a small object. "Do you remember??"

"Right…" Videl said. Holding up the Pen she once had All so many years ago. "SUN ETERNAL POWER!!!!" Videl said the words and Transformed. (Think Sailor Moon's Transformation only with Gold Ribbons instead of Pink..)

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!"

"What the hell??" Icebox looked at the barrier he had his beloved in. The barrier shatter like shards of glass when the lights die down, there stood Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sun had the regular Scout like suit and instead of the blue skirt it was orange-red skirt and instead of the red bows and boots were Yellow-ish boots.

"I wouldn't find Sun??" Serena asked standing back to back with Videl. Icebox only grinned.

"You never cease to Amaze me lovely.." He said turning the Youmas on both Sun and Moon. Both girls took out the Tiers they had.

"STARLIGHT MOON HONEY THERAPY KISS!!!!!!" Sailor Eternal Moon Used her Eternal attack and wiped out half of the youmas and the other half were for Videl to test out her magic.

"SUNSHINE HEART ACHE!!!!" Sailor Eternal Sun Wiped out what was left and both girls turned and glared at Icebox.

"I must say you're still missing one.." Icebox said. "And it will be a shocker when you actually find her, because if you don't find her first.. it will be the end of the Sailor scouts for all eternity." Icebox made his quick exits.

"Sailor Moon!!" The whole mess of Sailor scouts made their way over to Serena and Videl.

"Guys.. This is Videl… or Sailor Sun… my cousin.." Serena said Holding Videl's arm. Right about now she felt completely shy but the girls only smiled at her.

"We know…." Mina said.

"We all had a sudden Memory lapse." Ami said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*


	14. The odd Brooch and other random stuff

           Trunks Brief was flying over to the Son household because him and Gohan needed to finish a report but wasn't leaving the house according to his mother. He still couldn't believe that the two English Teachers teamed up and combined students from the two classes to do reports. God he really wasn't up to going to their house because Serena and Videl were working on theirs in the same house. For some odd reason he couldn't get Serena out of his mind.. he even began dreaming about her… about what would remain confidential, but never the less she was constantly on his mind. He landed outside of the house just as ChiChi was on one of her 'beat Goku out of the kitchen with my frying pan' sprees.

"hi Trunks.. Gohan's in his room.. The girls are in the living room finishing up their work." ChiChi smiled momentarily and continued fussing at Goku.

"Ok.." Trunks said and walked into the living room.

"Hey Trunks!" Serena said without looking up from her book chewing on a pencil. "And Finished!!" She finished jotting down the last of her notes.

"Hello.. " Videl said looking over the entire report. "This is great… So I'll read my half and you'll read yours??"

"Yeah.." Serena said laying on the floor. "I've never actually completed any school reports." She sighed. "My brain hurts…" Videl and Trunks just laughed.

"Well maybe If I treat you to a trip to the ice skating Rink???" Videl said receiving a kiss from Gohan who just left his room.

"Pass… I can only do it on the moon and since Piccolo blew up the moon in this dimension.. no go.." Serena said. "that's probably why my Sailor form is screwy in level." She said silently but caught two Saiyans ear.

"Screwy??" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, before I got here I was in cosmos form, then I went down to cosmic, then back up to Eternal…" She tossed her brooch up into the air and  it changed three different forms before she caught it again. "See what I mean??"

"That's odd…" Videl said.

"Yeah.. but I guess I'll have to bring it up tomorrow at the Scout meeting." Serena said.

"So go finish your reports so we can all get ready to go to Mina's concert!!!" Videl said to the guys.

"Concert??"

"Yeah did you forget??" Serena asked. Trunks raising an eyebrow.

"No.." He said quickly.

"Trunks.." 

"Yes.. bye!!" He said walking to Gohan's room.

"Guys…" Serena laid back down sighing.

"You know you like him though." Videl said.

"Sadly it's the truth.." Serena said. "And here I thought I would never get over Darien.."

"Who??"

"Endy…" Serena said.

"Oh… bummer,  he was cute."

"I know.. but somehow.. now that I think about it.. the love we had in this lifetime was.. empty.. not fun, and exciting, and different as it is here…"

"Where Trunks is??"

"Pretty much. I mean He's a boy from the future, and I'm a girl from the past.. and somehow we met up in between the Timelines."

"I see the attraction.. never in a million years would you meet but you did." Videl said. "Well Who knows maybe you'll get together at the concert."

"Right.. let's start getting ready."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Serena!!!" Gohan knocked on the door. "We're going to be late!!"

"No we're not.. Mina specifically said the concert would start at 5:30.. but in the language of Mina.. She won't be on stage until 6:00." Serena called back.

"Come on!!" Gohan groaned. "Hungry…"

"Serena.." Goten and Chibi Trunks knocked on the door. "Gohan's hungry.." The door swung open.

"Thanks for telling me guys!!" she kissed them both on the cheek and left. 

"You know Goten I really like your sister.. she's cool!!" 

"I know… and she plays with me when I get in trouble for trying to sneak in another animal inside."

"Yeah… but I think Big me likes her."

"why wouldn't he.. she's fun!!"

"No I mean REALLY Likes her.. like our parents or something."

"Are you full yet Gohan, Trunks??" Videl asked.

"Yes!!"

"Good.. now let's go!!" Videl said and walked in front of Serena and Trunks.

"Yeah so.. uhmm.. how's your mother??" Serena uncomfortably asked.

"She's fine… Dad's fine everyone's fine."

"That's good." She said.

"So.. you hair is growing back again." He noticed it was knee-length now.

"Yeah.. next time I'm cutting it to waist length."

"Why.. I think you look nice with long hair." He said.

"Yeah well not when you begin to trip all over it. I think that was the cause of half my klutz attacks when I was at my other home.."

"Klutz attacks??"

"Yes I couldn't walk five feet without tripping or dropping something.. the worst was that I just sat there and cried about it too.. like a six year old." She said.

"Are you serious??" Trunks asked.

"Yeah.. but it's the gravity on earth… had I been home on the moon it would be another thing.." She said. "Then I could freely walk with my hair out of the odangoes I had it in when I first met everyone." 

"I see.." Trunks said. "What was the Moon like.. back then."

"Oh from what I could remember, it was beautiful. It was like a real kingdom there. They had the Palace.. There was grass, and flowers, and a fountain I loved the fountain.." She said going glossy eyed.

"Sounds like you miss it.." He said.

"Part of me does.." Serena said. Then Sighed as they got to the Concert on time. They got there as soon as Mina came out on stage. She started singing and people went crazy. Serena just sat down lost in her thoughts about the home she had one had, barely noticing the hand that had covered her own trying to comfort her feeling her pain in a sense. "Thanks Trunks.." She said softly.


	15. Technology leads to romance

"Mirai.. Are you ok in there??" A now 5 month pregnant Bulma knocked on the door. "Your Spring Break started Friday and you've been locked in there since then." 

"huh??" He opened the door to the extra room where he experiments with inventions and stuff.

"You've been in there 5 days straight. I haven't seen your handsome face since dinner last night." Bulma said standing behind a cart of food. "Please just spend a little while with me??" She said. "Your little self has been spending time with you father.. and I guess I'm a little lonely." She said, Trunks smiled at her. 

"Fine.. give me five minutes to clean up some.

"Just wash your hands… Cause you don't stay clean when you eat anyway." She said. Aiming the cart for the door and he opened the door wider and let her in. Inside she saw that Mina, Ami, Rei, and Lita were inside inspecting the machine he had been working on.

"Hi Ms. Brief!!" Ami greeted.

"Hi Ms. Brief!!!" The other three smiled.

"Hi girls.. what are you all doing here??" She asked.

"Well I was inspired to create some sort of projection..  to uhmm give a feel for certain places people feel comfortable in and stuff. The girls were helping me to make sure it works properly." Trunks said hitting one of the switches and the room changed to look the Cherry Hill temple, where the girls used to meet in the other dimension. It was a perfect carbon copy of the room. The furniture even felt real and stuff, only it spazzed every so often. (Hey they have the technology for It..)

"I'm impressed Trunks." Bulma was proud of her son.

"Yeah but I have a few glitches to get out.." He said offering some food to the girls who took a moderate amount of food.

"What brought on this sudden inspiration." Bulma opened the machine and changed a few wires and the  spazzzing stopped. Everyone in the room blushed. The girls knew of his attraction to Serena, and well they wanted to help him.

"Well I was watching an old movie clip from Which the girls know of.. I can't remember the title but anyway they way they had the whole thing was really cheap looking and it just hit me to make one." Trunks said, he couldn't quite expose his true intentions just yet. He finished the last of his food.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work.. and don't forget, the Son's are coming over for dinner later." Bulma said.

"Sure mom.." He kissed her cheek and she left.

"Well I have to go back to the Resturant." Lita said

"And I'm probably late for a video shoot." Mina said.

"Grandpa is probably annoying the female customers at the Temple."

"And I have to get back to putting the stuff on the computer." Ami said.

"Thanks girls!!!" Trunks said. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Just make sure to put us in the wedding ok??" Mina gave him a sly wink and they filed out laughing at him blushing. 

"They're coming to dinner…" He sighed and went back to work. He quickly changed the scene to the one the girls had helped describe fore him. This one was slightly different then the one he had shown his mother. That one took very little information space. This is what took up most of the space. It was an exactly hologram of the Moon kingdom from how the girls remembered it.  It had the palace, all of the corridors, the stairs, and everything. 

           The only reason it took up so much information because he wanted it to be as real as possible, like a walk through.. but this little room wasn't big enough. So far he had gotten the Throne room, Serena… Serenity's room, all of the Scout's rooms and the ball room done. Now he could see why she missed it. It was beautiful, especially the fountain she loved so much. If he had grown up in a place like this and lost it all and was sent to live in another lifetime, he'd miss it too. He had laid down on one of the holographic beds and stared up at the ceiling and slowly he began drifting off into his own thoughts until a voice crashed through it all. He hadn't realized he fell asleep.

"How interesting." He heard the familiar voice of his father. Vegeta appeared through the doorway to the room Trunks was sleeping in. "….you even got the gravity to go down too."

"yeah.." Trunks eyed him strangely. Vegeta approached him a father-like way, which is out of character for him.

"Your mother told me it was impressive.. I didn't think you'd actually have this done." Vegeta said. "Now why is it you made an exact hologram of the moon kingdom?? I Don't believe what you told your mother."

"I really don't see why you'd care. Most of what's on your mind is that you have to fight or get stronger than Goku."

"I figured you'd say that. So I'm cutting it straight to the point." Vegeta smirked. "You want Kakarot's kid as your mate, right?? The lunarian girl…" Trunks stayed silent. "Thought so… by all means go.. pursue her." He said quick and simple.

"What??" Trunks looked at him.

"It's the Saiyan part of you.. Seeing how she's the final female of saiyan blood, I suspected future attraction." He said. "Anyway They're here.. so suggest you shower." Vegeta said leaving with his usual smirk on his face. That had to be the first time Vegeta actually acted as a father. Trunks shrugged turned off his machine and went to get dressed.

"I told this boy everyone was coming…" Bulma said pretty angrily.

"I'm sure he'll be down in a few minutes." ChiChi said just as a blur sat down at the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Trunks said as everyone started grabbing for their food. After god knows how long things started to settle down and people were actually talking like regular people.

"So What took you so long??" Gohan asked Trunks. "Daydreaming about my sister??" Gohan asked.

"You know??"

"Videl had to point it out for me." Gohan said.

"hmm.." Trunks frowned. "Not really.. I'm thinking about making my move tonight though." He said

"What are you just going to waltz right up to her and be like I like you Serena will you go out with me to the movies Friday."

"I Think that would be called incest Gohan!!!" Serena smiled at her brother turning her attention to his and Trunks' conversation.

"Yeah Serena, I'm in love with you.. please don't turn me down.. Yeah Right Bunny, even so Videl would have a fit."

"I believe that!!" Serena said. "Did you call me bunny?"

"Yeah, that is the name I gave you before you left, right??" 

"Right.." She smiled, then stood up. I'm going to get some fresh air.." She said and headed outside to sit in one of the trees in the area. 

           She looked up and began thinking. She tried so hard to remember who Sailor Star was. She felt as if she should know, but some how couldn't. the most she could remember about that sailor was that she was stronger that the Legendary Sailor moon, but if this girl was so much more powerful than Serena at the time then.. what exactly was supposed to happen. "Mom.. I'm afraid of not finding her in time.." Serena said looking up at the blank sky. God how she missed the beautiful moonlight. When she was lost like this it would comfort her at times like this. When she felt clueless, felt as if all would be doomed if she didn't succeed, but now that she thinks about it.. Trunks kinda act like the moon to her. He always was willing to listen to her, to talk to her, and go out of his way to comfort her.. except for the time he was being distant.. but it's ok, he's been making it up to her by being the friend she wants.. only she wished he could be the lover she needs.

"Serena…" Trunks grabbed one of her pale lags that had been dangling out of the tree.

"Hey!!" She smiled.

"Something wrong??"

"No, just thinking."

"Oh…"

"You know Trunks.. I haven't seen you all of spring break.. Where have you been?"

"Working.." He said. He figured since Gohan had bought him time to make his move now's the best time to do it. "On a surprise for you."

"For me??" She hopped out of the tree.

"Yeah, for you… It's not quite finished yet.. but I guess it's as finished as it will get with the limited space I have for now." He tied a bandana over her eyes. "Can you see anything??"

"No.." She said truthfully.

"Good!!" He said sneaking her in through the back door. The went upstairs while everyone was watching Chibi Trunks and Goten entertain everyone. They made it upstairs and he turned on the machine.

"Can I look yet??"

"No.."

"You're treating me like you're my boyfriend with a big gift." She said pouting. Then she felt his presence behind her pushing her forward. "I feel funny" 

"It's the gravity change" he said taking off the bandana waiting for her reaction.

"OMG!!!" She squealed feeling the walls and stuff. "It feels so real."

"That's one thing I left out while explaining this to my mother and father. Trista.. She helped me as well as Ami. Ami helped me make it and Trista gave me the permission to actually bring most of the moon's structure here.. meaning half of the stuff is real." He said putting his hand through a Vase of flowers.

"I don't care!!" She said giving him a big hug. "I love it!!" She said giving him a squeeze, hesitantly he hugged her back. 

"I'm glad you like it" he said when she backed up to look into his eyes. Without really realizing the space between the two slowly began to reduce to nothing as lips met softly in a sweet kiss.

*~*~*~*~~*


	16. Finishing the hook-up

'Oh god…' Ran through Trunks' mind as he pulled away as quickly he kissed her. He let her go with a blank look adorning his adorable face. 'I just did not kiss her…' He just looked at her.. She frowned then walkied into the room that was hers… well an image of her own.

"Wow.. This is great Trunks!!" She said turning off the machine just as the door swung open.

"Hey Serena.. Gohan wanted me to come tell you that you're going home.." Chibi Trunks was in the door.

"Thanks squirt.. See ya , Mirai.." She said and left the room. Chibi Trunks left the room after Serena leaving Mirai to his own thoughts that he had lost in since he broke the SHORT kiss he had given Serena.

"I know I just did not do that!!" He said running his fingers through his lavender hair.

"Do what??" Bulma asked.

"Something I might regret.. Probably destroyed a friendship."

"What you kissed your best friend's girlfriend or something??" Bulma said jokingly.

"No.. Try his sister…" Trunks said making her raise an eyebrow.

"You just kissed.. Serena??" Bulma asked slightly stunned.

"Yeah…" He said. "Not like I planned on doing it.. it just happened."

"Then it was meant to happen." Bulma said. "Something interesting will come out of this and you will learn something!!" Bulma said. "Now go to sleep.. I don't want you wasting your entire spring break working on this machine." She said.

"Right…" Trunks said kissing her cheek. "Night mom.." He said walking away to his room.

"Hmm.." Serena brushed out her hair  for the final time and laid on the bed thinking.. "I'm going to have to fix that.." She sighed. "You don't just kiss a girl and get too embarrased to say anything.." She sighed. Then she thought about that machine he had made. He must've put a lot of work in it… but still it was missing something… she said then thought of something . "I Got it!! She said Jotting her idea down on a note pad next her bed then went to sleep proud of her imaginitive mind and went to sleep.

"I thought something was going on.." ChiChi mumured on the other side of Serena's door. Somehow she had the oddest suspicion her daughter had felt things for the future handsome man. "Well guess we'll have to see how this unfolds." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh come on.." Serena groaned knocking on the door to Capsule Corps. She pouted when Vegeta opened the door and his usual smiork was ever so present.

"What do you want??"

"I need to talk to the future version of your son…" She said and his smirk only grew , if possible.

"Why??"

"Because I have to!!"

"Not a valid enough reason."

"Ok.. It's imparative that I see him??"

"Try again, onna…" He said grinning at her frustration.

"Vegeta, I have to see him for reasons that I don't think are any of your business."

"Well he's my son and I'm making it my business."

"Vegeta-" She started to yell buit was saved by Chibi Trunks.

"Big me, is coming down now.." He said. "Now give me my five dollars!!" He said and she handed him the money. 

"I said $3.00." Serena eyed him.

"Well he was hes-it-ant to see you. He said he didn't want to see you. Since I convinced him to I deserve five dollars."

"Fine.. take it and get out of here!!" She handed him the ive dollars and Vegeta still stood in the doorway. "Would you move please?"  
"You still didn't give me a valid enough reason.." He said.

"She came to see me, dad." Mirai said. Vegeta smirked, then walked away without a word. Trunks closed the front door behind him and stepped outside, as if everything was a big secret. "So, what did you want to see me about??"

"Uhmm… I wanted to ask you about that Machine thingy you made.. you know the one with the rooms…." She said.

"Yeah." He said staring down at his feet.

"Well I was wondering… can you mimic the whole Moon palace?? Or a big chunk of it at least??"

"I'm pretty sure I could.. but I'd need a big image of the whole thing…" He said not really looking up.

"How about a desription.." She walked down the street hoping he'd follow.

"Yeah I guess.. that's how the others helped me with the bit I have.. and I guess I'd need a bigger data base and everything else. But it's do-able" He said following her for some odd reason.

"That's great!!" She said. "Because I figured the girls helped you with just the little bit you have so I figured maybe I can widen the Surprise to make it more like the palace.. and everyone else can see what my old home was like." She looped her arm in his, noticing that he tensed up abit when she did that. "Can I ask you something??"

"You just did.." He smirked at her.

"Don't be a smart ass…" She said. "Why are you afraid of me??"

"I'm not afraid of you.." He said realizing they ened up walking to the park

"Then why don't you look me in the face??" She sat on a bench pulling him with her." She said and slowly he looked up at her meeting her eyes with his. "You're still afraid of me…" She said.

"I just said I wasn't…"

"Then tell me why you went blank on me after you kissed me 2 days ago??" She asked holding his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

" I don't know I just… really"

"Like me and wasn't sure of how to go about it?? Got caught up in the moment because we locked eyes and that can be sexy as hell??" She said and he just looked at her. "Or is it that you like me and was kinda hoping that something would come up so you wouldn't end up pouring your heart out and end up embarrassed because you didn't know I liked you."

" The second choice sounds closer to the truth." He said and she just leaned forward and kissed him, as soon as she felt him respond she pulled away, and he frowned when she stood up. He grabbed her hand and yanked her into his lap. "What you did was completely unfair."

"That's what you did to me!!" She said grinning at him.

"Yeah well I didn't know how you felt about me then.."

"Yeah well I also have a scout meeting to go to… in 2 minutes.." She pointed at the Sakura Blossom Temple down the street and tried to get up but the Saiyan seemed to want her attached to his lap.

"So you can be a few minutes late.." He said pulling her close.

"I Used to always be late to our meeting in the other dimension."

"So they're used to it." He said realizing she wouldn't put up a fuss any longer.

"That's true… but I have to talk to them hoping Trista will come and explain about my stupid brooch and why is it changing levels." She said  and he let her go.

"Fine.." He said and together they walked to the temple.

"Man, I wonder how did Trunks do with the Surprise.." Mina asked out of nowhere.

"He's a guy.. he probably screwed it up.. or didn't show her…" Luna said making the girls gape at the cat. "It's true… Artemis gets too embarrassed to show me any surprises he has until I get angry thinking something else."

"That's true…" Rei said. "Chad does that even now."

"Lita: Yeah and Ken's the same way."

"You guys are lucky.. I'm still single.." Mina said.

"You know Mina… Yamcha pretty cute.." Ami said blushing. "I'd try and move in on him if I didn't have Greg."

"God Ami not you too.. " Amara said shaking her head.

"Well at least we know she's in a healthy relationship." Michelle said.

"Uh-huh…" Hotaru agreed. "So what time did we tell Hime to be here??"

"20 minutes ago!! That girl is late."

"As Well as Videl.." Ami pointed out.

"I'm here.. now." She said looking pretty red.

"I Thought Hime was coming with you…" Michelle said.

"I did say that but she had to talk to someone about something.. but she really isn't doing much talking.."

"You saw her?!?! She's back to her old habits of being late on purpose because she was stuffing her face!!!" Rei said in frustration.

"Not exactly.." Hotaru blushed looking out of the temple Window. All the girls rushed to it.

"Am I seeing things??" Lita asked.

'If it's Serena and Trunks making out under the Sakura blossom Tree then I'm seeing it too!!" Mina said. "ALRIGHT SERENA!!!" She yelled making the break both blushing as they glanced at the group crushed against the window.

"I'll see you later." Trunks said kissing her again and walked away with a bounce in his step!!


	17. Sere goes missing

"Trunks Brief you put me down at once!!!" Serena said for the 20th time since he kidnapped her in front of the Sakura Blossom Temple.

"Have you forgotten that we have at least an hour's work to do on your secret project??"

"No I haven't but Minna gets worried when I'm an hour late.. I'm usually just a half hour late!"

"So it'll be worth it." 

"NO it won't!!!" She pouted when he put her down on the ground. 

"You look so cute that way…" he gave her a quick kiss and she blushed a little but went back to frowning. 

"It would have to be longer than that if you want me to forgive you." She said trying not to smile back at him.

"Longer as in…."

"As in this.." She pulled his into a kiss.. if you can call it that (^_^;;). Moments later they had stopped and decided to put the finishing touches on the Machine.

"Guys you don't think anything happened to Sere did you??" Hotaru broke the silence.

"No!! She's probably eating somewhere.." Rei said sounding pretty doubtful.

"I'm pretty sure she's ok…" Gohan said. "But I still don't understand why I'm here and this is a Scout meeting." Gohan said taking everyone's mind off of Serena's disappearance for the moment.

"Well we think that maybe since you and hime are twins in this world does it affect you in any sense." Amara said.

"You know how somehow you surpass your father and Vegeta, of Royal descent, Strength-wise." Michelle said

"Yeah I always thought that was pretty strange…" Gohan said. "But I'm only stronger if I keep training."

"Yeah well that's how it is with all sorts of strength." Mina said. "Even I know that."

"Anyway, we think that maybe Selenity-sama.. Serena's first mother.. had granted you some sort of power.. and well only Serena can validate this whole thing."

"And She's an hour late.. something isn't right!!!" Mina said.

"Relax, I'm pretty sure Trunks stole her almost an hour ago." Videl said still staring out of the window. "I saw her disappear out of now where and the energy didn't feel negative." 

"You knew?!?!?" Everyone nearly yelled.

"Well yeah.. I just thought they'd be back soon." Videl said and Rei's Communicator went off.

"Hello??" She opened it quickly.

_"Hiya, Pyro!!" A Cheery voice said on the other end._

"Where the hell are you?!?!"

_"Chill, I had to finish a.. project…"_

"A Project?? One including Trunks??"

_"Yeah… I needed his smarts to help me finish my idea… and I must say thanks for the inspiration." Serena said. "Gohan's there right??"_

"Yeah.." Gohan looked over Rei's shoulder.

_"Do me an Ultra favor and get Mom, Dad, Goten, Bulma.. EVERYONE!!! I gots a surprise for everyone!!"_

"Yeah, but.."

_"Feel out either mine or Trunks' Ki.. if you can't find us Ami do a Scan.. see you soon!" She cut the line._

"I don't like this… Hime's been thinking." Amara said. "Anyone else scared??" Everyone raised a hand. "Good!! Well I guess we better see what she thought up." Amara said and the group teleported with Gohan to get everyone that was capsule Corps.

"So are they coming?" Trunks said still marveling at the wonderful idea his beloved came up with… Beloved.. interesting.

"Yes!!! They're almost here.. can't you feel your fathers pretty high ki??" Serena said casually.

"No… It's not his"

"Wait I'm sorry that would my mother's… they seem almost the same when she's upset or over excited.." She said. Moments later every landed from the sailor Teleport.

"Serena/Trunks!!!" Chi Chi looked pretty upset as well as Bulma.

"What did I do??" Serena frowned and Trunks just looked at his mother wearily.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Trunks/Serena?!?!" They both said making both teens sweat drop.

"Sorry Sere.. I had to spill they were asking too many questions as to why you were here ALONE!!" Videl said missing Gohan's glare at Trunks.

"Quite alright.. they either were going to find out or try too many ways to get us together…"

"So mesume.. what are we doing here??" Goku asked sounding pretty smart.

"Uhmm.. right I totally forgot!!" Serena said making the scouts sweat drop.

"I thought you outgrew the ditziness Serena." Luna said.

"Come Luna.. Artemis!!" She held her arms out for the two cats.. ignoring Luna's comment "Go ahead Trunks." She said when they were comfortable in her arms. "We're really going to have to thank Trista after…" She whispered and the big white building… palace came up. 

"OMG!!!!" The Scouts said together and without hesitation they ran inside to find their respective old rooms. Luna and Artemis hopped out of Serena's arms and ran inside the building.

"Come on!!" Serena grabbed her Parents' arms and dragged them inside.

"What is this place??" Goten asked suddenly.

"My old home.. the White moon kingdom." She said. "Not all of it's real.. but most of it is.." Serena told everyone as they scattered about.

"Hey Sere.." Gohan walked up to his sister.

"Hmmm??" Serena looked at him.

"You lived in this place?? It's so big!!!" He said ignoring his previous question. 

"I know… and I won't trip or anything here!! We got the gravity to reduce." She shrugged.

"Wow you even got my old room!!" Videl came running dragging the twins away. "But something's wrong…"

"Why are we running??" Serena asked as they saw all of the scouts huddled near one room. 

"Trunks'… are you positive you didn't put this room here??" Ami asked.

"Positive.. it was a blank spot because Sere couldn't remember." He said.

"No… I couldn't.. but it seems right to be there…" Serena said in a trance of some sort. "Hmmm.." She pushed the door open and went inside.

"Hime!!!!!" The girls called after her seeing a figure against the window. She wore a black mini-skirt with glitter all over. She had long hair pulled up high into lots of spiral curls. Her shoes resembled Mina sailor shoes except the dark straps winded up her thighs just under the skirt. Instead of gloves her hands were bare with gold bracelets on each arm, and a silver choker stood out from around her neck.

"Serenity-hime." The girl whispered. "I recognize you without the royal clothes." She knelt.

"Sailor star???" Serena asked and the girl just giggled and jumped out the window. "Wait!!" Serena jumped out after her and chased her, ignoring the screams of her Senshi, brother and boyfriend. They made it to a clearing in the forest and the girl stopped running.. Even now she was hidden in the shadows. "Hello??" Serena asked then her legs went into paralysis mode and she slumped to the ground. "What did you do to me?!?!" She demanded unable to feel her legs.

"I didn't do anything…except immobilize you" the voice change and a youma stepped out of the shadow. "Master Ice box will be so pleased that I've brought him his princess!!" she said letting out some sort of gas that sent Serena into an unconscious state. Just at the moment something stuck the youma in the arm…. An energy blast!?! It asked noticing the figure leaning on a tree.

"It's not right messing with people's mind tricking them into thinking you're someone else. Especially a princess." He said in a heroic type of voice.

"What are you going to do?? Charm me with those good looks??" The Youma winked at him, he just frowned. "Oh come on.. can you hurt something as adorable as me??"

"Yes.." He said Aiming for the black mark on its forehead.. it exploded then. "Serena.." He ran to her still body and flew away, unaware of The ribbon she borrowed from Mina falling to the ground.

"Serena?!?!" A group of people called looking for the blonde.

"She's gone…" Mina said picked up the ribbon. "She took this from me this morning."

"You don't think something happened to her…" Trunks said fearing the worst.

"She isn't dead if that's what you mean." Hotaru said. "I'd have felt it…"

"But that's not telling us anything.." Lita said with her green eyes slowly welling up with worry. Ami immediately began a search on her computer.

"Odango!!! This isn't funny!!!" Rei yelled receiving silence.

"She isn't here…" Ami said pushing more buttons. "Someone took her… I can't tell you who though..I can barely catch trraces of the other energy."

"You think that maybe.." Michelle started letting the others fill in the blank.

"I swear to Selene if Icebox hurts her in any for I will personally make sure he's dead."  Amara said walking away.

"Amara!!!" Michelle chased after her and Hotaru just left

"If she'd wait I'd tell  you Icebox wasn't here.." Ami sighed closing the computer. "It wasn't his energy." Ami said.

"So what does that mean..  do we have another enemy??" Lita asked.

"We might…" Luna said. "And if we do.. it's already got our strongest fighter." 

"Oh got.." Gohan sighed.

"We'll get Serena back." Rei said trying to re-assure Gohan.

"No.. it's my mother… wait till she finds out Sere'a gone." He said and everyone frowned since they were accustomed to ChiChi's mood swings.


	18. Darien?!?!

           The sun was shining and Serena waas running through a field of flowers. The sun was bright and everything couldn't  be more perfect. Actualy a lot of things could've made things so much more perfect, but right now that wasn't on her mind. Nothing was on  her   mind while she was busy braiding a crown out of daisies. Then all of a sudden everything went dark, the sun was gone and storm clouds came up. Then there waas laughter, that familiar laughter, then he was there.

"Serenity.." He smiled at her a smile that made him seem boyish and human. He was rather cute.

"W-why are you here???" 

"I've come to see you." He pulled her close into a bruising kiss. She pushed away from him and he stumbled back in surprise. "Why do you keep resisting me?!?!" He asked angrily. She could feel the Power radiate off of him.

"Because I don't love you.. and when I resisted you the first time you killed my friends."''

"I knew they wouldn't stay hidden for long and you'd be reunited with them again… that was a simple warning." He said producing crystal many of them one each holding a person she holds dear to her.

"Let them go!!!!" She said watching him shatter each one in front of her eyes.

 "This is just another warning. Stop resisting me."

"But I'd be unhappy." She said. "Eternally unhappy because I  DON'T LOVE YOU!!!" She yelled.

"You can't protect them forever, love.. remember that." He said. "They'll all die when you least expect them to.."

" Not if I kill you first!!!" She began attacking him with what little martial arts knowledge she had. It seemed that none of it was fazing him and he just simply shoved her away. "Stop resisting me." He said but she simply got up and started attacking him despite the fact the world around her began to crumble… then she was falling.

"Serena.." A Person was shaking her

"I'll Kill you!!" She screamed and took a good punch at the one disturbing her from her sleep.

"Odango Atma, where'd you learn to punch like that."

"I'm not Odango Atma!!!" She screamed.

"I see she's awake." A green person resembling Piccolo on some level walked in with a cane in his hands.

"You know… I bet you'd be rather cute if you were human." She blurted out, making the green guy sweat drop. 

"God.. you've turned into Mina…" The person she decked before groaned rubbing his head.

"Darien!!!!" Serena squealed ready to get up but noticed the extra weight on her left foot before standing. She threw back the covers and inspected her leg and there was a cast on her ankle. "I finally broke something,  huh??" She said. "One would've thought I'd do it during a klutz attack." She murmured. "Where am I??"

"On Dende's lookout." Darien said giving her a pair of crutches. "That's Dende…"

"Hi.. I'm Serena Son!!!" She grinned and held out her hand balancing herself on the crutches.

"Son??" Dende cocked his head to the side. "As in Gohan and Goku Son??"

"My twin and father…" Serena said finding it slightly difficult to walk with crutches. "Care to explain why I'm here??" Serena asked.

"Well I can answer that." Darien said still shifting his jaw to make sure it isn't broken. "I was on earth searching for the Dragon balls, seeing how that Icebox was looking for them himself." Darien said. "I had just picked up one when I saw you run  by… You had been tricked by a youma and I destroyed it ancd brought you here."

"You broke your ankle when your legs went into a paralysis mode." A young woman with Red/brown hair said.

"Beryl…" Serena cocked her head to the side seeing the woman only her aura wasn't negative.

"Hai.. After our last battlle I was sent here as a punishment.. to live as a human and to give me a chance at life." She explained.

"I see." Serena said. "How long have I been  here.." 

"Two weeks." Everyone said together.

"Oh no… my mom's probably having a cow right about now." She said. "I don't even want to think of how dad's taking this.

"We'll take you home as soon as you get caught up with your homework." Beryl said smiling while some books and paper materialized.

"Oh no… homework.. Mom will  be glad I got this done." Serena sat on the floor pouting making Darien laugh.

"Well at least you'll be smarter.." A Familiar grey kitten said.

"Diana?!?!"

"Hi Ms. Son." Videl said when the door opened at capsule corps.

"Hi Videl.. You've got all of Gohan's homework assignments??" ChiChi asked her usual question only nhow it was a rather lazy question.

"Yes.." Videl held up the extra backpack. "ChiChi.." Bulma came into the room.

"You should be resting.." ChiChi said looking at the beautiful little girl in Bulma's arms right then.

"You should too.." Bulma said. "I've been awake with Bra all night.. and Vegeta was with her only until I was able to walk around.. saiyan baka.. but Sere will be back.. and you'd want to  be rested when she comes back right??"

"But I'd also like to awake when she comes back!!"

"But it would be nice if you were rested too." Bulma retorted and the two women began glaring at eachother.

"Why don't you rest together.. I'll order out a lot of food or something" Videl said.

"Fine.." The two older women said walking off to the couch where everyone had moved to sit down at.

"So I take it no word about Serena.." Videl said earning silence.

"18 and I have searched our designated area and found nothing."

""All of us as well." Mina said representing the inners not noticing Ami taking apart her computer.

Us too." Amara said for the outers.

"Piccolo nor I have been able to find her." Gohan said.

"Us either…" Goku said for him Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"Nothing.." Mirai said for Yamcha as well. ChiChi just stared at one point with her face void of emotion.

"I found nothing.." Vegeta said.

"She's gone… for good."

"Actually on the move." Ami said looking at the computer screen. "If I've done this correctly, and I think I have, she's currently on the move and  is headed in  this direction." She said having everyone's attention. "She should be here in a few minutes." She said having her computer snatched from her hands.

"How'd you do that??"ChiChi said earning a stare from Ami.

"I  had to extend my range.. I couldn't find anything because she was far out of range." Ami said. "Although according to what I'm picking up.. she's flying."

"She can't fly yet.." Videl said. " I haven't gotten that far to teaching her." 

"Prepare to fight??" Mina asked.

"To  be safe..  yes." Rei said and everyone agreed that would be the best way to do it… everyone but Gohan.

"Gohan you heard??" Videl asked shaking him.

"What??" 

"We're going outside to prepare for a fight." 

"There's no need." He said blinking way too  much.

"You ok??" Lita asked.

"Yeah..   but there's no threat.. not now at least." He said earning questioning stares. "I keep getting the  image of a dark  haired guy.. really skinny.. maybe blue eyes." He said making the scouts exchange looks. "A Grey cat??"

"Diana.." Luna said. "she found him!!! Artemis you hear that!!!" 

"Yeah I heard it Luna." The white cat said and the doorbell rang. And the Z Fighter prepared regardless of everything that was just said.

"DARIEN I WANTED TO RING THE BELL!!!!"  A Familiar scream was heard and everyone rushed to the door.

"What's your problem its just  a doorbell.." Darien said when the door was opened.

"I wanted to  push the doorbe- Hi Minna-Chan!!!" She said smiling at the people. Diana snuck in under everyone's legs.

"Serena!!!!" ChiChi was ready to rush forward but Bulma cut her off and let them inside. He set her down on the couch and the whole Sailor group lined up to hug the man.

"Darien… It's nice to see you again." Rei said being first in line.

"Darien!! God don't you ever change the way you do your hair!!!" Mina said.

"Yes.. but what about you and the bow Ai no Megami.." 

"It's my trade mark." She said. Then Lita, Ami, Michelle, Hotaru.

"I refuse to hug you.." Amara held out her hand.

"Then I'll hug you." Darien grinned and hugged the girl.. she slowly returned the hug.

"Never again will you touch me!!" She said pulling away. Videl stood there looking at the floor with a blush on  her cheeks.

"Uhmm I guess I should call  you Darien… right, Endy??" She said.

"Videlera.." He smiled and hugged her as well. 

"I thought you had forgotten me."

"Nope.. how can I forget when  you were  fiancee's prankful cousin."

"Easily.." Videl said.

"So where were you Serena??" Gohan sat on one side of the couch while Trunks sat on the other side.

"Where Darien made me do all the homework I missed!!" She said. "But to be truthful I met Dende.. a really nice guy..  erm namekian." She said. "But I guess it makes sense because well, Darien was the prince of earth our time  but he's helping the guardian of earth.. kind of like a trainee until it's Darien's turn to be guardian." She said.

"That should've been the first place to check.. Dende's lookout." Trunks said. "But we're glad to have you back."

"I had to be back because I'll finally be done with highschool in a few weeks."

"Three to be exact.!!" Videl sat on Serena's lap, casually.

"Yup… and you don't know how glad I am!!" Serena said.

"Don't forget about college."  Trunks said smiling at the pout on Serena's face.

          Everyone seemed to miss the look  of michief on the Saiyan Prince's face when he watched the future version of his son smile widely at his 'girlfriend'. He had noticed the slight change in his son since he and Serena  had begun to get close as friends. It's a very subtle change.. so subtle that only Vegeta had been able to detect it for what it truly is… desire. Things couldn't be better especially since he had been able to get Trista to do a 'favor' for him. There were no strings attached to his plan, no consequences whatsoever… and it would be a great 'learning' experience.. especially for the future version of his son. For the first time Vegeta actually did something that didn't require him to be so selfish. Wait until after their graduation. It will be a 'vacation' to never forget.


	19. They Saiyan Prince's Plan

          Gohan, Trunks, Serena, and Videl had just made it to Capsule Corps where everyone was waiting for them. The quartet had decided to go celebrate their graduation of their senior year of highschool, and regardless of actually eating food the demi-saiyans were hungry as if they hadn't eaten in centuries. When they got there there was a party set up for them.. When Serena hopped her way into the house she saw the scouts and began yelling.

"I ACTUALLY GRADUATED FROM HIGHSCHOOL!!!!!" She said making the whole group crack up.

"So did we.." Trunks didn't get it.

"No, Trunks, _Serena _graduated from highschool." Rei said.

"I'm serious.. I used to be worried that I wouldn't ever graduate from Jr. High with my grades." Serena said.

"Congrats honey.." Lita gave her package. "Special Cookies for you."

"Alright!!!" Serena said falling on  her butt, since she dropped her crutches. Goku picked her up and held her up for a moment. 

"And I have a gift.." Goku handed her a senzu bean.

"Finally!!!" She said popping it in her mouth. She lefted her foot and stomped it on the floor cracking the cast,  another heavy stomp and it broke. The scouts all had blank faces on.

"Hime… you  just broke a plaster cast." Amara said.

"Yeah.. I know.. it was really bothering me.."

"Your ankle's alright??" Hotaru asked in a horrified tone.

"Never better Taru-Chan." Serena said tripping as she made her way over to the table to get some food. She blinked a couple of seconds at the hand extended in her face. "Uhmmm.. Thanks." She said blushing at her clumsiness.

"Yeah well I'm in a good  mood." Vegeta said walking away.

"Which is really rare.." Trunks said hugging Serena from behind.

"Uh-huh…" She nodded. He leaned down over expecting a kiss but she stopped him seconds before so. "If you expect to keep your lips in tact, T-Chan, then let me get some food!!" She said and he let her go laughing. Within minutes Serena was piling plates of food and sat at a table with her father and brothers, and they all ate everything set in front of them.

"That has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Piccolo frowned watching the group.

"You're telling me.." A femanine voice said. "Who knew she had such a big appetite" Serena stopped eating momentarily.

"Okaasan??" She wiped the food from her mouth to inspect the woman standing behind Piccolo. Everyone turned to look at the lavender haired woman 

"Don't stop eating on my account.. I'm just waiting for Trista.."

"It's Fine.." Serena said smiling as the Sailor scout knelt before their queen.

"Sere.. What's going on??" Gohan asked.

"It's my mother.. my first mother." Serena said. 

"Arise Sailor Soldiers…" Selenity said. "God it's so nice here..Clear skies, nice scenery.." She started heading for Serena to give her 

"Uhmm yeah.. but the gravity sucks.." Serena said.

"Hi…" ChiChi made her way to Serena and Selenity as everyone just sat there watching everything.

"ChiChi." Selenity didn't hesitate to hug the woman.

"Your solid.." ChiChi said.

"So are you." Selenity smiled at the blank face ChiChi gave her. Then Selenity glanced at Vegeta and sent him a wink, he just glared at her.

"Hi I'm Goten!!" Goten happily introduced himself.

"I know who you are.." Selenity giggled at his Perkiness. "I've been watching over all the people taking care of Serena, and I'm very grateful." She said.

"Selenity-sama.. I thought I told you to wait for me your highness."

"Well as you can see Trista I didn't get lost."

"Yes you did, Kame said you were there. You went too far back. Dende's the guardian now!" Sailor Pluto said with a smile on her face.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that."

"About time you got here.." Vegeta said.

"Gomen Nesai. I had to finish up  the last touches.. and fix these up for Amara and Mina."  She tossed the two girls transforming brooches.

"What's going on??" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Well, Your father thought of an educational summer vacation to a place in history." Trista said

"All  of us can't go.. what about Icebox??" Serena asked.

"That's what the new brooches are for.." Selenity said. "It seems only fair that we have two strong fighters to replace their resourceful leader."

"I don't get it." Serena said.

"Everyone of Saiyan descent is going and there are two benefits to all Saiyans going. All of the under dogs…" Selenity  paused and patted Krillin's head. "Who usually don't do the main fights gain more practice." She said.

"And those who are going will.. learn something." Trista tried to hide a smile, but failed. 

"Vegeta you aren't going anywhere without me this time!!!" Bulma said. "Everyone else gets all the adventures!!!"

"Uh-huh.." ChiChi agreed.

"We wouldn't dream of leaving you two out." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's only fair you go." He muttered.

"So when do we go and what do we need??" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Well as long as Sere has all her Sailor pens and the crystal." Selenity said

"Always…" Serena looked unsure.

"Then you're leaving now…" The ground opened underneath everyone who's going and they stayed suspended in air for a second.

"I'm going to hurt you Trista!!!!!!" Serena yelled as she fell  in with everyone else.

"She wouldn't.. she'll just  make my ears bleed with those lungs of hers." Trista said and everyong else nodded.

"Anyone else want a hotdog??" Yamcha asked.

"Sure.." Krillin said.

"OW!!!!" Serena moaned as she landed on her bottom.

"Where are we??" Goku asked shill shoving one of the 10 hamburgers he had in his arms in his mouth.

"Freeze!!!" The group  was surrounded by 15 men in Saiyan-jin armor.

"This is bad.." Bulma said and Bra began crying. They locked everyone's but Bulma's hands up (only cuz she was holding Bra, but they guarded her well) with a laser type of thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

"Would you shut the little brat up?!?!" Vegeta asked getting annoyed with his daughters cries.

"Why don't you do it!!!!" Bulma yelled back at Vegeta who only glady held out his arms for the little girl. Bulma looked at him. "Don't hurt her with that brute strength of yours." Bulma said.

"I won't now give her to me so she'll stop crying!!" Vegeta said glaring at the woman and as soon as Bra was in his arms she stopped crying.

"Hey Sere.. what happened to your hair??" Goten asked and Serena looked at it realizing it was black.

"I guess I fell out of Super Sayain mode." She said.

"Don't power up then.." Vegeta said. "Not  yet at least." He said

"I'm not talking to you.. what kind of vacation is this."

"Just wait Onna!!! We've got to meet the king and validate our story." Vegeta said waving his tail behind him.

"OMG!!! Your tail!!!" Bulma said looking at Vegeta rather shocked. "It grew back." 

"So it did." 

"Mine too!!" Goku said rubbing it against his face. "I haven't had this thing for years." He said.

"Cool!!!" Goten said chasing after his tail like a dog.

"Goten, Stop you're making me dizzy." Chibi Trunks said holding  his tail..

"I haven't had this since before I started training with Piccolo.. wait actually just after we defeated Vegeta.."

"I don't think I've ever had mine before." Mirai inspected the brown tail with purplish streaks in it.

"No!!!!!!" Serena began whining curling her tail around her leg

"I think everyone with Saiyan blood got their tails back." Bulma said.

"Good evaluation.."  Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, Where are we?" Goku asked.

"Don't you know??"

"No.." Everyone said.

"Vegeta-sei.." A Guard opened the door. "The king will see you now." He said and everyone quickly hid their tails. They were led down numerous hallways Then brought to huge doors with the Vegeta-sei royal family emblem on the door. Everyone walked in with their heads up excpet for Serena who was pouting over how ugly she was with black hair and blue eyes. The room was full on Saiyan males and females, all of them were quiet.

_"Why do I feel like I'm being judged??" _Serena thought.

_"You too??" _Gohan replied. The two tensed and looked at each other and smiled.

_"Guess we put up our link again"_ Serena said and Gohan nodded, but the king's voice broke their sibling moment.

"You claim to be my son??" King Vegeta pointed at Vegeta who just stood there frowning. "And all of you come from the future??"

"Yeah.." Vegeta said.

"How is someone of such powerful status is supposed to believe this??"

"Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you.."

"Vegeta!!!" Serena hissed and slowly moved to his right. "Do you not know how to talk to people?!?" she said and he just shrugged.

"I've always spoken to the man up there like this…"

"Yeah but then he was sure you were his son!" She said. Vegeta just shrugged. "You're hopeless." She muttered.

"Would you like to say something…" King Vegeta addressed Serena.

"Yeah, Princess, go ahead." Vegeta said smirking at the blush on her face. "See if you can convince him."

"Well, Your highness, Our story  is rather complicated. Especially when you add mine to the mix."

"Well enlighten me of your story." He said flicking his tail in amusement.

"Well, I guess so." She said. "Well, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows of the White Moon Kindom and of its destruction, ne??" She said still blushing.

"So what are you going to tell me  you're the Queen.. or one of the 'Sailor Scouts.'" He said making everyone laugh.

"No, Actually I'm the princess." She began to regret opening her mouth, and rubbed her tail up and down her leg forgetting she should  be hiding it. "My mother died and sent me and my friends to the future.."

"Can you come here dear??" Lady Vegeta said.

"uhmm.." Serena shakily made her way forward to the queen. The woman grabbed at her tail, Serena tensed in uneasiness.

"You say you're lunarian,  but clearly you have a Saiyan tail." The queen inspected it noting the silver and gold streaks.

"That's easy to explain.. When I was reborn in the future I was born to a saiyan male and a human female..I guess I needed the extra power for when I fight."

"You can prove your Lunarian heritage??" The queen asked.

"Of course she can't the Lunarian race was destroyed, such a weak race. She's probably one of those weakling Saiyans.." The king said. "Dispose of her quickly." Serena quickly begame angry and glared at the king.

"Uhhh.. Sere." All the other saiyans sense her anger and the king  just watched her.

"I know you didn't just not only call me a liar, and my home race weak…" She was literally radiating power, even her hair was blowing with some power that couldn't be tapped by the Scouters they had on their face.

"There's no power level from her." A guard said, the king raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Then prove that you're this White Moon Princess." The king said, Serena paused at the challenge.

"Which way, I can copy peoples looks, I can probably blast a hole through a wall with the crystal, Even better I can show you my white moon mark." She said  putting a finger to her lips. "I mean they were known for magic." She said.

"Just pick one Onna." Vegeta said.

"Grr.. Fine… but I need my hands released.. and I swear I won't run.. because I'm pretty sure your guards are quicker than I." Serena said and the king waved his hand the guards let her free. "God I want the blonde hair back." She reached a hand in the air and pulled out her brooch from her subspace pocket.. "Not that.." She tossed it at a guard.. she pulled out her communicator and tossed him that too then she started pulling out all sorts of stuff that really shouldn't have been there (Lik a CD player, a manga or two.. the pointless stuff.) then she found it. "Finally!! LUNA PEN MAKE ME… uhmm Queen Vegeta??" She wasn't sure and there was a display of lights and when it all died down she was dressed a looked like Lady Vegeta. Everyone was stunned in awe. She knelt for the king when  his gaze semed to try and burn through her.

"Arise." He said inspecting the blazing mark on her forehead. She hadn't noticed it showed up displaying the difference between her and the woman next to him. "So I understand you're the princess of The White Moon Kingdom."

"Hai, Your highness." She said. 

"He is my son.. the future of what will come??" He said and Serena just now noticed that Lady Vegeta indeed was pregnant.

"Hai.." Serena said.

"And the others??" He quesitioned about everyone else.

"That will be your future daughter-in-law, The future version  of Vegeta's son and the regular version, and the girl will be your granddaughter. The rest  is my family, my current mother, father, and two brothers."

"Why have you come??" He asked. 

"That, your highness, I cannot tell, it was your son's idea to come to this time and place. Everything is a surprise to us."

"I See…" King Vegeta stood and began making orders to bring them all to room and treat them as they would treat anyone else of royalty, but Serena wasn't listening.. Lady Vegeta had her attention for the moment.

"How much longer until he's due??" Serena asked gently.

"4 more months, Serenity" She said. "I must speak with you."

"We're speaking now."

"No.. Tonight.. before the feast." She said taking a quick glance at Mirai Trunks, noticing it in him as well.

"Ok.." Serena said. "How will I find you??

"A Servant will bring you to me.. Bring your mother as well."

"Hai." Serena said as Goten grabbing  her hand leading her away to her parents.

"Come on Lady Vegeta." One of the servants brought her back to her room. The queen sat in front of her vanity and slowly set her hair free  of the pins holding it in place. She slowly began brushing it out so it was now wavy.

"What the hell was my future son thinking, bringing his boy here knowing the state he was in."

"He was thinking that maybe  his son can actually learn to appreciate the demi-saiyan, demi-lunar onna."


	20. Vegeta-sei

 "Appreciate her.." She repeated looking at his hair that was styled much like his father's

"Yes, Appreciate her. If he stayed on Earth relying on  his human instincs like he does he'll  be driven insane.. and knowing that she isn't devoted to him in a way his saiyan half wants."

"Earth?? But we're planning on sending Bardock's youngest boy there… when he's born of course."

"It won't get done.. The girl is born to  Kakarot, Bardock's son.. He doesn't have a saiyan mate because of a head injury, knocked his mission out of his head and only knew of Vegeta-sei from my constant ramblings and the few Saiyans that came to earth."Vegeta said. "But send him anyway.. could screw up the way life is now.

"I see…"  She said. "Don't let your father hear you sounding sentimental."

"It the damned human emotions.." He said and King Vegeta walked in and the two males exchanged nods.

"Go.. its almost time for the feast." She said.                           

"I hate dressing up for those things." Both males muttered and Vegeta left.

"Hmm" Serena had left the room she was sharing with her  mother  and began wandering around the palace. "I wish I had a camera for pictures, Ami would have a field day here with this technology." Serena said walking into a training room "Lita and Amara would have a field day in here." She looked at the two male fighters in the room. "Mina too.. they're good looking." She said giggling quietly. One guy stopped and got punched in the face by who appeared to be his twin brother.

"Dummy, you let your guard down." The one still standing said.

"Are you ok??" Serena knelt next to the guy.

"It was nothing, I hardly felt it." He said as she wiped the blood away from his lip,despite his attempt to push her away, with a hanky she had in  her subpace pocket.

"Oh... I guess you are as strong as you look, had that been me I'd probably be out cold for a week." She said locking eyes for a second before turning it away blushing. "Glad you're ok.. I guess." She stood up and turned to leave but bumped into the guy with longer, and wilder hair than his brother.

"Who are you??" He said making her glare at him.

"Someone." She said adding a sweet smile to replace the glare that was once there. "Now could you move, I would like to leave."

"Negative.. you haven't told me your name.." The one in her way said.

"It's Serena.." She said and the guy backed up and smirked.

"The Demi Lunarian." He said.

"I Thought Lunarians had odd hair colors.. like the queen had purple." His brother said

"Yeah.. mine's silver.. but cuz I'm now part Saiyan.. it's gone." She said. "Now that you know my name what's yours??" she asked them both.

"I'mTeerot.." The one blocking her way said.

"I'm Bizz." The one that got hit said.

"Glad to meet you both."

"Miss Serenity." A Servant came in with ChiChi and Bulma following. 

"Serena!!" She corrected. "No insignia."

"Ok.. Well Her highness has requested your presence."

"Ok.. bye.." Serena said to the two boys with dopey looks on their faces watching her swaying tail leave..  literally her tail was swaying.

"She's…. wow.." The both said.

"Get out of here Teerot.. I saw you flirting with her!!"

"Me.. look at you.. she had to wipe a way a little blood from a punch you claim to not have felt." Teerot said.

"I didn't.." Bizz glared at his brother.

"Well I got one you will feel."

"Uhmm you really don't have to have this done Lady Vegeta.." Serena said as sevral servants had been ordered to do her hair that  had grown back to her knees.   

"Nonsense." The woman said. "I was just wanting to talk to you."

""Well that's awfully nice.." ChiChi said as a servant took her hair out of it's usual bun and brushed it out.

"I'm glad you're here though.." Lady Vegeta said. "This place needs a little livening up, but as to why I requested you to come here." Lady Vegeta said noticing Serena staring intently at a mark on the Servant's, who was doing her make-up, neck.

"That look like  it was painful.." Serena murmured and the servant woman just smiled.

"We all have them…" The girl said and the other females moved their hair to show the mark.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Lady Vegeta said. "I still don't see the sense in my son's reasoning but he brought you here at an awkward time." She said as Serena turned to her while the same girl who was doing her make-up started on her hair.

"Hmm??" All three females looked at the woman with full attention.

"You see its about the time when all the Saiyan males who lay between ages 15-19 and aren't bonded with a female go  into a state of being in heat."

"It's the one time when all the single, toughest men become whipped to earn a girl's heart." One of the servants said and the others laughed.

"To be put bluntly that's what happens." Lady Vegeta said. " Any and all males who aren't marked  will go for any female who isn't marked as well. It makes them crazy, even worse if they have a potential mate in mind."

"Worse??" ChiChi asked.

"Uh-huh.." The servant doing ChiChi's hair said. "They find every other Saiyan single male a threat, and will not hesitate to cause damage to another if he thinks he's moving in on  his prize."

"Cause damage is putting it lightly.. try will not hesitate to kill."

"They become protective…" Serena murmured, ignoring the fact that she was now practically naked and getting her clothes changed.

"And you're different, Serena.." Lady Vegeta said. "Really gentle but holds such power and the power will attract several males."

"Uhmm What happens when more than one male is after the same girl??" Bulma finally asked getting changed.

"There usually will be a competition." A Servant said. "The suitors fight each other until one wins. Then that one must fight the males in her family and depending on how clever the female is and was able to find a to nick a guy's neck with her teeth he must fight her as well. If she wins she can choose to keep  him or toss him aside and if he wins no questions asked, she belongs to him."

"Her teeth?? Belongs??" Serena finally asked. 

"Yeah.. because when Saiyans fall  in love.. it's for life." Bulma said. "Usually they mark their mate with a mark to the neck. That binds them in their heart, mind, and soul." She said as her hair was swept away  from her neck revealing a mark on her neck right under her right ear.

"Got you too I see.." ChiChi sais moving one of her front pieces of hair to show a mark that was hidden by it. Serena was now completely silent with the thoughts of Trunks… she wasn't going to complete that thought.

"Ok Serena stand up.." The servant, who Serena had learned her name was Midsma, said tying the corset the part of the dress. Serena stood  up and looked at the mirror and saw that her hair was in braids up to where the rubber band fanstened it and the rest fell down in waves. She wore a light pink dress that made her blush seeing how it was see through from the waist down. (Serena was grateful that the corset part continued like a body suit to the see-hrough part.) on here feet were clear sandals that gave her 2 inches  more height and her face was very shimmery with a slight silverish tint.

"You look  beautiful." ChiChi said on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry.." Serena sweat dropped seeing that her mother was dressed in a similar manner as well as Bulma, only ChiChi wore it in purple and Bulma in a pale blue. Bra wore a mini dress in white. Then the door opened. Both Vegeta's and Trunks walked in the room dressed as nice as the Saiyan males dress. 

"Come on.. we've got to find Kakarot…" Vegeta frowned and all the women left with their respective guy to the hall for the feast"

"You look  great.." Trunks said finally able to find his voice.

"Thanks…" She smiled at him un aware of two pairs of eyes glaring at them from opposite sides of the room.

*!*!*!*!

"Hey…" A Voice Caught Serena's attention just before she left the hall where the feast was still occuring

"Wait… don't tell me.." She scrutinized him carefully. "Bizz." She said watching him smirk.

"Glad you remembered." He said.

"Teerot has wild hair like my father, only longer." She said pointing at her father who was currently talking to his father Bardock. Then she left the hall.

"Where are you going to??" he followed her.

"Well, I was feeling kinda sad.. so Prince Vegeta told me there's a place where I can  get some fresh air."

"Sad??" 

"Yeah.. I'm worried about my friends.." She said. "Where I came from there's this strange stalker guy, named Icebox.. future son to Frieza and an old enemy of mine."

"Frieza has a son??" Bizz stopped.

"He will." She kept walking. "Strangely  it happened after Trunks.. the older one had come from his future to kill him off seeing how he didn't die from the fight my dad had with him." Serena said.

"Your dad fought Frezia and nearly killed him??"

"Yeah that's what I said right??" She kept walking. "Anyway an enemy I had killed a long time ago with my ledgendary Sailor scouts and Frieza 'hooked-up' and had a son… but the Dummy wants me in way too many ways possible and is willing to destroy my friends to mke me go to him.

"So then why are you here??" Midsma made herself known.

"Because I'm to benefit from being here. Prince Vegeta requested we all of saiyan blood come.." She said. "Though I don't see why I was needed.. Saiyans are fighters.. me I usally would evade fighting if possible.."

"Are you serious?!?!" Both Bizz and Midsma said.

"Yeah.. that would be my Lunar half…"

"But you're a rare breed.. you have immense power…" Midsma said.

"Which side?? I've been killed numerous times cuz of my Lunar powers." She said. "If I use the crystal it takes life directlty from me.. and if  by chance the crystal used all of it's power and breaks I die." She sat on the floor.

"But if you've died then how come you're here?? That doesn't make sense." Bizz said sititng on the floor next to Serena.

"That's a good thing of sparing someone's life… Usually if they were going to die for some reason or another after they give their last life energy to me." She uncurled her tail from around her waist and rested it on Bizz's hand by accident making him flinch then shudder feeling sparks flow through his veins.

"That's really interesting, Serena.. but I've got to get going.." Midsma said getting up to go and help the queen since the feast was now over.

"I usually don't be this nice but if you ever want to train your Saiyan powers.." 

"I'll be sure to tell you first." She smiled at Bizz. "See you around.." She said walking away toward the room she shared with  her mom. Bizz walked past the rest of the group from the future without a second glance. Trunks currently was glaring at Bizz not likeing the fact Serena was even talkiing to him.

"Hey!!! Let her go!!!" They all heard Serena yell. They looked and saw the guard she was currently yelling at. "She's no intruder!!! Let her go now!!!"

"I have to bring her to the king.. my orders… unless.." The young Saiyan was slightly hinting at something else.

"Teerot!! Let her go!!" Serena began whining. Then she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"You take her then." He said.

"Videl!! What are you doing here??" Serena hugged the dark haired girl.

"I don't know.. Trista said something about forgetting one more person for the trip and well here I am.." Videl  hugged her back.


	21. Competition

          Bizz was currently outside of Serena's bedroom door waiting for her to ocme, mainly because she had decided to power up her other half. She had practically yelled at him for waking her up so early in the morning, but after a quick reminder she grinned and slammed the door in his face. That was 20 minutes ago. He had heard the shower stop running ten minutes ago and what she was doing baffled him. He knocked on the door again gettting a response this time.

"I'm drying my hair!!" She called with a groan following.

"Hi!!" A Small kid said to Bizz. "I'm Goten!!" 

"Hi.. Bizz" He recognized the small one as her younger brother.

"Waiting for Serena??" He asked.

"Yeah.." Bizz looked up behind the kid and saw the bigger version of the purple haired guy.

"What do you want with her??" He asked.

"She asked me of a favor." Bizz replied simply immediately finding this one to be an obstacle, one that  must  be put out of the way.

"What  kind of favor??" Goten asked.

"One to help improve her martial art skill." Bizz said.

"Well, she really won't be needing you." Trunks said finding the thought of Serena even knowing the guy's name annoying. "I can do it."

"Well, it appears that she had asked me personally to do it." Bizz said narrowing his dark eyes at Trunks. Just then Goten knocked on the door.

"Serena, your friend is waiting for you!!! He's becoming tired of waiting."

"Oops!!" She opened the door with the ends of her hair still dripping wet. She pulled it into a pony tail and just let the ends stay wet. "Thanks, Goten!! Tell Gohan I'll Meet up with him later!!" She said. "Later Trunks!!" She kissed his cheek and took off running with Bizz's hand in her own.

"I still don't see how you get her to rush out of the room like that!!" Trunks said forgetting about Bizz momentarily.

"Yeah. Neither do I!" Goten said.

"Hey what's the rush??" Bizz asked when they got to the room.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait for me!! So I figured if we got here quicker we can start sooner and maybe make up for the time we lost." She said beginning to stretch.

"Ok!!" He said stretching himself. "You say you've had some sort of fighting experience??" He asked.

"Just a little. Starting at 6:30AM everyday for the past year."She said concentrating on her stretching.

"Why exactly did you ask me to train  you? I Mean  you've got that Purple haired guy." He said quietly in a tone out of character for him. "I mean you two have that human relationship thing you told me about."

"That's why I didn't ask him. I've never acted on my Siayan half.. most my human life and lunarian half… So let's just say you were showing me a move like this!!" She stood closely behind him and moved his arms in a common  pose. "We'd be very close. And then we probably wouldn't be training.."

"Probably kissing." He said feeling his heart wrench in dispair.

"Exactly!!!" She grinned at him when she went back to stretching. "So what's first on the agenda??" She asked stretching her arms.

"Can  you do a ki Blast??" He finally asked after some thought.

"Like balls of light with you hand??" She asked and he nodded. "No…." She said. "Closest I can come to it is this.." She said making a small light in  her hands. (Like When Gohan was teaching Videl to fly)

"That's a start.." He said when she made it go away. "What I want you  to do is try to focus the energy you used to make that into something bigger."

"Like a basketball??" 

"A What?? How can a basket be a ball??"

"Never mind. Like this??" She closed her eyes and tried to focus the energy into one hand.

"Make it a ball in  your mind." He said watching her her. "You sure you've never doone this before??" He watched her open her eyes. She got excited and it went away.

"You've got to keep concentrating."

"Right.." She said. He then decided to toss the scouter on his face across the room smashing it. 

"You know how to hide your power??"  He asked.

"What??" She froze. 

"You're different.. like the rest of you future people you can hide your power level."

"You can tell."

"When I was small my father taught me how to sense power levels." He said.

"Lucky.. I can't." She pouted, he mere smirked at her. 

"Want to learn??"

"But the rest of the…"

"We'll finish it later.. besides.. it would take your father, or brothers, to teach you other attacks with a blast power like yours."

"Uhmm if you say so." She said. "What do I have to do first??"

"Hey Mirai… Where's Goten and Gohan??" Goku asked.

"Goten's with my past self, and Gohan is off with Videl somewhere."

"And Serena?" ChiChi asked.

"With that  guys she met,  Bliz, Buzz, Fuzz whatever his name is!"

"Sounds to me like someone's Jealous!!!!" Bulma and ChiChi said together.

"Get real.." He said. 

"If it bothers you that much go find her!!!" Vegeta rooled his eyes at his son's stupidity.

"Because it doesn't bother me!!" He said rather irritated and walked away.

"You know.. now I'm kinda sorry for coming. The guys are all on PMS!!" Chi Chi frowned.

"Yeah." Bulma agreed. "Especially since Trunks seems to think he has competition  now."

"Competition?? What don't I know this time??" Goku asked.

"Come Kakarot.. we'll make your father explain." Vegeta said in a way that would mistake the two for the universe's bestest friends.

"Right…" Goku said following Vegeta.

"He's so much happier now that he's  back on his  home planet." ChiChi said.

"Uh-huh.." Bulma said.

"It doesn't bother me at all." Trunks said over and over to  himself. "No she can have other friends." He tried re-assuring himself. "As long as they're same sex.." He finally concluded finding such fury and jealousy that he never  knew he could posess. He found her Ki signature and followed it to the training room. He opened the door to find Serena blindfolded whining about something.

"Tryand find me!!" Buzz's voice rang out from almost everywhere it seems. She took a swing in front of her but he appeared behind her and he hoisted her up in the air. She laughed insanely before telling him to put her down.

"BIZZ!!!!!!"

"You guessed wrong.. close  but wrong.. now you must pay." He said playfully putting her on the mat and began tickling her. She screamed in laughter.

"Ok.. ok… I'll get it right!!" She said and his tickles slowed.

"Good!! Now  get up and try it again." He said turning his gaze at Trunks. On his face was a smirk that  only angered Trunks. Suddenly Serena tackled him.

"Let's see if Bizz is ticklish.." She said with her blindfold still on and she began poking him.

"No I'm not.." He said gently.

"Is this it??" she poked down his spine and he twitched a little. "I think I found a spot!!!" She said running a finger over his spine making him squirm. 

"Cut that out!!" He said with amusement in  his voice.

"Why??" She whispered in his ear.

"Because you're not done with the lesson.

"Yeah I am.. I found you!!"  She said raising the blindfold a little.

"Yeah.. when I wasn't moving…" He said as she stood to dust herself off. Then her stomach began to rumble.

"Hey, Sere!!!" Gohan poked his head into the training facility. "Lunch is ready!!" He said.

"ALRIGHT!!!" She said. "We'll pick up tomorrow, Bizz." She said. "Hey Trunks.. didn't know you were there!!"

"I just came." He said.

"Cool!" She kissed his cheek. "Come on Lunch is ready."

"Yeah. I'll  be right there."

"Uh-huh…" She skipped away to catch up with Gohan. As soon as the two  Ki signature's met the two guys began a glaring contest between the two

" I want you to stay away from her."

"My, My aren't we touchy??" Bizz said smirking at Trunks. "We're just merely friends training." He said.

"Yeah as good as friends as I am as being normal. I know what you're up to and I will put an end to it."

"Whatever do you mean?? You are her boyfriend after all. Saiyans do have honor you know." He said "Never mess with what another already  has, unless it wants something better." Bizz said smirking as he left Trunks alone.


	22. educating the scouts

          Serena was standing in the middle of the room blindflded again. She was getting better at sensing power levels, now she was able to find Bizz no matter where he was. She had even learned to identify most of the Power levels of her friends and family. Slowly she turned her  body to the left finding his power level there, but it moved just as soon as she turned. A Smirk played on her lips as she  powered  up a Ki blast. She quickly turned around and shot a blast. She heard a person groan but it certainly wasn't Bizz. She raised her blindfold just a bit and saw her father standing there and Bizz at his left looking rather shocked as he sat there groaning in  pain.

"Ooops??" Serena said and knelt next to her father. "Are you ok??"

"Just fine!!" Goku looked up at her and laughed.

"Oh  you!!!!" She punched her father in the arm. "And you moved!!!" She punched Bizz too. Buzz  just shrugged.

"Why were you holding back??" Goku finally asked.

"Plain and simple.. I was trying to find my target, not hurt him." She shrugged. "So what brings you here, Dad??"

"I asked him to come when he could. I have somethings to do so I can't stay all day."

"Uhmm, Ok!" Serena said. 

"I'll see you at the feast tonight right??"

"I guess." Serena said as he left the room. "So, tousan, what am I learning today??"

"To control your Ki blast." He said.

"Yeah… ok." Serena said.

"Man, tlak about fast learning..  there will nothing I can teach her after we get done with sensing  power levels." Bizz sighed in frustration.

"And the alone time you have with her will end." A voice cut through his thoughts. "Then you'll have no reason to keep being around her."

"You're still  jealous about that?" Bizz smirked at the purple haired guy. "I already told you we saiyans have morals."

"Yea, I already heard it, but the way I see it is tht every second more you spend with her the more you seem to try and change her line of affection."

"Let me say this again. We're nothing more than friends getting along and if she happens to choose me instead of  being with  you any longer, then so be it." 

"You try to sugar coat  it so it seems like you're up to  nothing at all, But I know what you're doing and as I have previously said I will put an end to your game."

"Right…" Bizz said and walked away. "I'd move if I were you!!" He called back and a blast went through the wall to the training room, a powerful blast that just missed Trunks. Everyone came to see what it was. The Son anf the Brief Family managed to  push their way through, not to mention King and Lady Vegeta as well. They got there to see a stunned look on Goku's face and Serena with her  hands to her mouth totally red, and the dark  blindfold sitting at the top of her head.

"Ooop??" She said quietly making everyone sweatdrop. Both Vegeta's merely cracked up  laughing,

"Glad I moved." He said and everyone looked back and saw the blast had gone through  several walls. Then Serena's stomach began rumbling at the same time Goku's decided to. They bpoth sat on the floor.

"I'm hungry." They muttered together and everyone fcll over Anime style.

"I wonder how' Hime's holding up.." Michelle sighed wiping sweat from their latest battle off her eyebrows.

"I had forgotten  how hard it is being the leader" Mina sighed.

"That's not it. Icebox is going through a fit because Hime's gone." Amara said as the Z guys finally sat down.

"You guys ok??" Rei asked.

"Yeah.." Yamcha said.

"Amazing what a guy will do for love." Krillin said.

"Look at you.. you let your hair grow out." Piccolo said.

"Eh.." Krillin rubbed the back of his head.

"I  just want to know where exactly in time Did the others go to." Lita said as Selenity-sama brought out a tray of food and drinks for them.

"You didn't have to.." Hotaru started   but Selenity cut her off.

"It's fine. You Sailor Scouts have been serving my daughter for the longest. I think it's time you've had a break from serving the family." She said.

"This is  really good." Juuhachi said eating the strange looking fruit.

"Trista  picked them for me.. it's a Lunar apple." She said.

"Selenity, you know where the others went??" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, I do  know… as do I know the reason for them going."

"Can you tell us??" Darien asked gently.

"Of course I can! I can tell you where they went, why Vegeta wanted them to go, and what possible outcomes could come from this."

"Well, I guess we'd want to know Where first.." Mina said.

"To Vegeta-sei." Selenity said biting into a lunar apple.

"What's Vegeta-sei??" Ami asked.

"Where all Saiyans come from." Krillin said. "I  heard Vegeta taling about it during one of his Saiyan prince rambles."

"Their Technology was really great, when we first met a Saiyan other than Goku he had this thing called a scouter, it could tell the power level of who it wanted to just by scanning it. Their suits would expand if they went to their Ape form." Yamcha said. "Their ships were like a huge tennis ball and it had a computer inside. If you were making a long journey across the galaxy it would put you to sleep so you'd sleep through the whole thing."

"Wow…" Ami said in slight awe. "So Vegeta wanted to go so they could all get in touch with their Saiyan roots??"

"Sort of."  Selenity said. "See the thing with Saiyans is that they mate, kinda like animals, so they mate for life. To know whether one is mated or not is by a bite mark  on their neck."

"Kind of like marking their territory.." Ami said as everyone cringed at the thought of biting one on the neck. They all rubbed their necks at the thought. "So Vegeta suggested it so they could all learn about  that??"

"Yes and no." Selinty said. "See you know how hormones affect humans, uhmm, sexually wise??" Selenity blushed a bit while everyone was now hanging onto her words. "Well, when a Saiyan  is ready to mate they kind of go into  heat and become very protective of the one they have in mind as a potential mate and finds any other male as competition to taking the one in mind away."

"But Goku and Vegeta already are married and I guess mated." Krillin pointed out.

"But Trunks and Gohan aren't." Yamcha said rather smartly and everyone just stared at each other in shock.

"Does this heat thing affect demi-saiyans??" Mina asked.

"Well, not as much as it would for a full blooded saiyan, but his saiyan half would make him the very jealous type."

"I see." Ami and Piccolo said together. "They went to pretty much clear up the jealous  half and settle the whole thing by setting the Demi Saiyans with the one they want." They said.

"What??" The otherrs looked at them like they were crazy.

"Pretty much they're going to mate Serena and Trunks together. Not to mention Gohan and Videl so there's no future confusion." Juuhachi said sipping her juice.

"Oh….." Darien said leaning back on the grass. "Kinda hard to imagine life with out Cyrstal Tokyo ever happening."

"Yeah.. so what'll happen with the whole ruling the world thing??" Amara asked.

"Well, that's one of the outcomes.. If things go the way Trista forsees it…"

"Then.." Everyone was waiting for Selenity ot finish.

"Then… Serena might rule Vegeta-sei."   


	23. The fight..

"Not playing games my ass." Trunks was impatiently waiting for Serena to come back with Bizz. With Goku's consent he had taken  her to a place where they could train under different conditions. They had been gone for two weeks, and for two weeks Trunks had been very restless. His father had been the only reason he hadn't gone after the two, he told him that if he goes after them he will personally tear him apart. Why his father had told him such he wasn't sure, but Vegeta never did anything without anything secure for future reasons.

"Just calm down.." Gohan looked up from the book he had been reading. "They'll be back soon." 

"Easy for you to say, you know where Videl is." Trunks pointed at the girl out cold on the floor next to Gohan.

"And I know where my sister is too." Gohan said slightly exasperated and po inted to his head. "She's bathing now.. they'll be back when she's done." Gohan said going back to the book on Saiyan rituals.

"Marshmellows…" Videl murmured.

"Their not back yet??" Teerot asked getting ready to start his shift.

"No." Gohan said.  "They'll be here in  4 minutes."

"Right.. Keep cool man!!" he slapped Trunks on the back not helping his mood at all. Teerot raised his eyebrow and shook his head, then kept walking. Five minutes later Serena and Bizz came back. Serena was currently laughing  her head off while she was sitting on Bizz's back.

"I'm Serious, Who knew you could cook like that!!!" Serena said.

"Well I was the spoiled twin and dad showed me that area before, while there I had to sort of fend for myself."

"I see." Serena said. "Now let's see if I can find it again." She said.

"Unless you want me to drop you like last time.. don't." He said and she stopped trying to find his ticklish spot.

"You're no fun."

"You can't tell me that fishing wasn't fun??" He said as they neared where Trunks, Gohan and Videl were. 

"Sure it was fun until you lost your shorts." She covered her eyes blushing.

"Right.." Bizz rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. They both cracked up laughing and Serena held onto Trunks for support.

"Hey!!!" She kissed him quickly. "Listen I can't talk now cuz I have to get ready for the feast tonight, so I'll see you then!!" She said kicking Videl's foot. "Let's go, Satan."

"Right.." Videl got up groggily. Bizz just walked off in another direction, just before Trunks could say anything to him. 

"We should too.. it starts in an hour." Gohan said and Trunks followed him still in a rather jealous mood. After two hours Serena and Bizz were seen walking into the hall where the feast was taking place together laughing.

"Serena!!!" ChiChi Kidnapped Serena as soon as she got in there, Bizz just smirked and watched Serena nearly get suffocated. "I missed you!! Don't try to pull away from me young lady.

"Mom!!! I'm starving!!!" She said.

"Me too!!" Goku said.

"Fine, go eat." ChiChi  said and No sooner the two sped off to the table. 

         Bizz just watched her for a moment and smiled. The entire time they were away they had faced lots of things together. There had been a meteor shower and they both had to keep the area safe, they had to fish for food together. They had both 'ruffed it' as Serena said. It was great. They spent a lot of time getting to know each other better and how their normal lives would be. He learned that she had died sevral times,  been engaged, lost all her friends, found them again and so on. She on the other hand learned that he had lost his father at a really young age and was the favorite out of him and Teerot and so on. 

        He enjoyed himself even though it was pure torture. He wanted Sere to be his. He had plenty of opportunities to kiss her but  declined, because he knew what the problem  was. Apparently that  half saiyan prince didn't know what was wrong and was going through the same thing making him an obstacle that needs to be removed. Bizz sighed anhd walked  out of the hall realizing he had been staring at Serena the entire time. Just as soon as he walked out of the doors he was pinned to the wall in a choke hold. How could he have been so stupid to let his guard down for a second.

"You listen to me and you listen good." Trunks said rather fiercely in his ear. "I don't know what happened while you two were gone but."

"Trunks??" A Gentle voice cut him off. He let go of Bizz and stared at the blonde. "I was looking for you." She said slowly narrowing her eyes at him realizing what was going on.

"Serena…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?? Are you ok Bizz??" She asked helping Bizz straighten out his clothes.

"Fine.." He said walking away knowing what would be coming next. 

"Bizz." She stared after him. When he said nothing she feared the worst, he was angry with  her. "Trunks what the hell do you think you were doing?!?!"

"I-I… Sere, I needed to talk with him."

"Like that?!?!" She gaped at him. "God you don't talk to me like that??" 

"That's not it I."

"For Kami's sake Trunks I knew you were slightly jealous of Bizz but I didn't think you would go and attack him like that." She said. "He's my friend and if you didn't know I cherish each and every friend I make!!" She said.

"Serena, Hje wants you!!" He said. "In ways I won't even bother to describe." He said watching her blush oh so slightly.

"I kinda knew that." She said quietly. "But he didn't DO anything so that gives you  no right to even go and attack him like that!!"

"He's trying to break us up!! Can't you see that??"

"NO!! All I see is a Saiyan who is the j ealous type and considers any friends I have of the opposite sex a threat to our relationship!!!"

"Now you know that isn't true…" Trunks said.

"Oh yeah??" She challenged him. "Take Darien!!" She said. "I came back home with the guy who practically saved my life and you were glaring at him like there was no tomorrow, especially when Rini was brought up!!!"

"You had something in the time before you came to stay what was I supposed to think?? That your feelings just vanished and we can live happily ever after. And That Rini  girl was the tie between you, how was I supposed to know that."

"I wouldn't try to re-establish our relationship. Trunks grow up!!! That was before!! He died I already knew that when he would be reborn into that dimension he would have someone else or be a totally different person!!! I did hold onto some childish dreams that we would re-establish that and have a girl named Rini. I just figured regaredless of the father I would have a girl named Rini!!" 

"How was I supposed to know that?!?!"

"Because you're supposed to trust me!!" She said1. "He's probably upset with me right now.. I have to go find him." She took off her heels.

"Fine go to him!!! I don't care." He said. She just  looked at him.

"Trunks.. you know I  care about you." She said softly.

"Yeah, but the more time you spend with him  you make me doubt that." He said kissing her rather roughly and walked away without another word. 


	24. Three Onnas up to no good

 "Serena?? Honey??" ChiChi was currently knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes??" 

"Come out and talk to me…"

"No…" Serena said as it was obvious she had been crying.

"I want to help and how can I help when you've locked the bathroom door??"

"Maybe I don't want help…" Serena said quietly. ChiChi merely sighed and walked back out the room.

"Any luck??" Goku asked.

"She doesn't want help." ChiChi said.

"Yes, she does.." Gohan said looking up from the book he was stilll reading. "She feels like a rubberband."

"What??"Bulma asked as Bra went to sleep. Vegeta was holding up  a wall minding his own  business.

"Her and Trunks had a fight.. over Bizz." Gohan said. "He told her he's doubting their whole relationship and is pretty much angry with her, Bizz is angry with her. She's pretty much upset and wants to go back home." He said then went back to his book. Videl suddenly got up and walked top the bathroom door. Vegeta shook his head and went in search of the older version of his son.

"Serena.." Videl opened the bathroom door that wasn't locked.

"Go away.." She said.

"Now you know I won't go anywhere." She said closing the door behind her. "Gohan filled everyone in on what happened."

"I know….  He  told me." She said pointing to her head. "It's a strange link in deed it can be easily opened and closed." She said.

"So.. are  you angry with Trunks??"

"No, not at all. I know what his problem is, but it still hurt when he said those things to me."

"His Problem??"

"It's a Saiyan thing!! He can't help what he's feeling.. it's that strange rush of hormoones that makes him want to protect me.."

"Wait!! Slow down.. start form the beginning!!" Videl said and Serena took a deep breath and began to explain everything that Lady Vegeta had told her that day. "Wait so this effect all saiyans at their prime??"

"Yes." She said. "But I guess since I do have Saiyan genes its worse for Trunks." She said rolling and un-rolling her tail on the floor. She then rested her head in Videls lap listening to what she had to say.

"So he has a bad case of jealousy. Guys say and do stupid stuff when their jealous."

"But he practically was making me choose between my friends.. I mean I know Bizz is suffering through the whole thing too  but  he's strong enough to force it back. He hasn't tried anything and Trunks was accusing him of differently." She sighed.

"It just how guys work, they feel a threat to their relationship and all reason is thrown out the window. Especially when they actually love the girl."  Videl said. "Hey I've got a good idea!! Well, its obvious he's probably going to fall to pieces with  you  upset so I'm thinking he'll probably manage to defeat  your father and brothers somehow I mean with you as the prize of course he's going to find the strength somehow."

"Ok…"

"So I'm thinking, when he apologizes.. lay on the charm extra thick and…."

 "Hmph" Vegeta watched his son up the gravity to three fifty and intensify his training. Vegeta noticed he had been training a lot more since Serena first left with that other guy. He couldn't believe he went and upset the lunar onna. His son knew what the hell was wrong with him because Vegeta had informed him long ago of the whole thing, so what the hell was his problem.

"What do you want??" Trunks asked suddenly.

"It's probably best I came to say something rather than Kakarot." Vegeta said and Trunks leaned against the control panel with his eyes closed. "Something you'd like to say."

"Nothing important."

"Then what the hell did  you do to that Onna?!?!"

"Tell her what exactly has been running through my mind ever since we got here!!" Trunks aid. "That part of me has been doubting everything we've ever built up!!"

"And making her choose between her and her friends??"

"He's a threat I know it, you  know it, she knows about it!!"

"Yeah then if she knows about it then why the hell are you acting the way you are?!?!" Vegeta said in an un-Vegeta like way. "She's already got her own conflicting problems back home not to mention the opposite effects of her powers."

"And why are you acting like you are?!?! You've never eally given anyone else a second thought. Sure you've had those rare occasions but you've been.. not yourself!!" Trunks didn't feel liket alking aout it anymore.

"Don't change the subject."

"That's a great idea…" Serena said quietly. "You and me…"

"Don't forget me.." ChiChi  said. "I'd like to help." She said.

"Sure… but I guess we'll  have to teach  you a few things.."  Serena smiled. 

"Uhm sure I guess." ChiChi said.

"Let's start now… we have only a few weeks." Videl said.

"Sure.." Serena said standing  up. "Let's go." She said. The three females walked down several halls and found the training room. They went inside and Trunks and Vegeta were still in there talking.

"Maybe we should come back later." Videl said watching Serena stare at the floor.

"We can share." Trunks said almost gently."

"No, We're kinda up to something right now." Serena said with a small smile knowing she caught his curiosity. "and no we can't tell you."

"Why  not??" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz I don't feel like  it!!" She said with a tiinge of hurt in her tone. That tinge didn't go unnoticed, and they were gone. Vegeta watched his son and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it soon. You just gave your opponent an advantage he might not  miss."  Vegeta said and walked away.

*~*~*~~*

"So, what's going to happen between you and purple." Bizz asked stoppping outside of a window with Serena.

"I don't know." Serena stared at the white ball a good distance from Vegeta-sei, the moon. I mena  I really want something good to happen but he doesn't seem to trust me all  that much while I'm with you. He has the idea that you're trying to break us up purposely.Although I know how you feel about me I don't think you've done anything but try to be a friend to me."

"You know??"

"Yeah, I know and I'm proud that you've been able to hold back everything. I know it isn't an  easy thing to do. Especially those two weeks we spent together."

"Well, I was always in trouble with my mom as a kid, so many times I was deprived of training time. One thing my mom taught me was that if  you really want something and you're meant to have it, just wait and it'll come to  you."

"Wise woman  your mother was." Serena said seeing Trunks at the end of the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going." Bizz said kissing her cheek. "And I know part of you does want  me.. and I will fight to bring that out." He whispered in her ear and walked away, she nervously chewed on her bottom lip and watched him go. 

"Hi…" She said quietly.

"Listen, Sere, I'm sorry."

"No, You were being honest with what you've been feeling and thinking."

"I was angry."

"You were honest."

"But I was angrr that you were listening to my words but not taking them to heart."

"Because I knew what was happening. I just didn't want to choose between my friends and you."

"But what kind of friend wants you like that??"

"The best kind." She grabbed his hand and began walking. "You haven't met all of my friends. Some have magic in some form, few regular people."

"Elaborate."

"Well, when in the beginning when I was still fitting into my Sailor powers I met two people.. err doom tree people. Alan and Ann. They were brother and sister. They came to my Jr.  high as two students. Every girl in school wanted Alan, while he had it bad for me, at the time Ann wanted Darien but that's beside the point. In the end I had helped them with their problem and they were able to safely return to space. Even now I still think of Alan as one of my better friends because he easily gave me up knowing I was happier with someone else." She said. "Then there was Seiya. He really had it baad for me even knowing I had someone else. After fighting with me to get rid of Chaos we stayed as friend so him and his small trio of Scouts went back home."

"Still didn't answer my question."

"In truth they appreciate you better and then you'd realize the real differences and wouldn't appreciate the friendship."

"Because it probably would've been a disaster if it were a real relationship??" She said.

"Yeah.. something like that." She said.

"Sounds to me guys have just been falling at your feet." He stopped when they got to a secluded part of the kingdom.

"Not really.. their all just drawn to my innocence." She paused. "Yeah, actually, I think they have been falling at-" He just kissed her and she backed up against the wall.It didn't take too much time for things to get really hot and close to really heavy. She gently stroked his tail  that had been wrapped around his waist. He then lifted his head to  graon slightly, exposing his neck. She smirked a little and lightly kiss his  neck remembering Videls plan. She lightly nicked his neck while still stroking his tail that had lazily fallen from his waist. When she stopped he lowered his head to kiss her unable to help the hands that began to travel. Her tails had caught the hand ready to explore lower territory

"Trunks…." She said regaining mental strength. He pulled away with a slightly glazed over look in his eyes. "Now isn't the right time to be doing this." She said and he took a deep breath and his sense returned. "The competition is in two weeks. I'm pretty sure you can wait two more weeks." She closed her eyes fearing he would be upset again. She only felt his tail trace the outside of her face.

"I'm pretty sure I can too." He said. "Come on.. someone is looking for at least one of us." He said and they walked away. Serena made it back to her room where Videl and her mother were currently playing cards.

"Where were you??" Videl asked.

"With Trunks…" She said with a smile present on her face.

"You did it??" Videl asked.

"Yeah.. and it wasn't easy either." Serena said.

"Great… now we've got get ChiChi as ready as possible." 

"Fine.. Tomorrow morning 5:30." ChiChi said and the three females smirked maliciously. 


	25. The competition

"Serena, I don't see how you could be so calm." Videl said as she and ChiChi had began to practice the beams and work them into their own technique.

"I don't know.. I guess once a girl dies three times in the same lifetime  you just don't get nervous about things like this."

"Three times in the same lifetime??" Videl stopped.

"Keep practicing.. the battle will come up soon." She said quietly.

"Who's winning??" ChiChi asked.

"Trunks.. Bizz didn't have a chance from the beginning. I guess it's because Trunks was really angry when he steeped in the arena."

"Angry why??" ChiChi stopped what she was doing.

"Well, because I was wishing them both good luck. Bizz kissed me before he went in." She said blushing.

"That good huh??" ChiChi asked seeing her daughter blush.

"Yeah…" Serena said smiling a really small smile. Videl stopped what she was doing and laughed a little.

"And that's all she wrote.. He's got to go against Dad, Gohan and Goten now." Serena finally declared.

"That should take a while so we've got to get our formation down." Videl said and Serena giggled. You remind me of the Ginyuu force.. or at least from what I've seen of them." She said. "They were just pathetic."

"Yeah.. Gohan told me that when he got home from Namek." ChiChi said. Time passed on and the three females were working on their entrances and Serena suddenly stopped.

"No way!! He took out Dad and Gohan!!" She said.

"Told you he'd find the strength somehow." Videl said.

"You ladies ready??" Serena asked.

"Let's get going." The three made their way to the arena and watched at Goten was sent flying into the wall. He was unconscious after that.

"Mom, breathe." Serena saw the glare building up on her face. "We're out there next." 

"Right… Let's go." ChiChi said taking her spot out in the Arena. Videl stood next to ChiChi and serena sat on both of their shoulders.v "Tru-Chan!!" She called out to him. He watched her and the two women next to with her with a weary eye. "Can I ask you something??"

"Fine." He said unsure why she was doing this in the middle of the arena.

"Do you even know bout the tiny mark I put on your neck??" She asked.

"Yeah I know of  it.. My past self only pointed it out a million times." He said becoming nervous as everyone was silent.

"Do  you know what it means??" She asked taking a glance at The Vegeta-sei royal family.

"No…" he said  becoming really nervous. He followed her look and saw his grandmother laughing. His father and grandfather shook their heads.

"It means you hafta fight me if you want me!!" She said with a smile plastered on  her face. Then it all dawned on him, she had been planning to fight him for a while and only recently her mother and Videl were in  on it. "So are you ready?? You can't turn down my   challenge." She said and he glared at her. She was right, she called him out in private and now it was blown open in front of everyone.

"So be  it.." He said feeling sorry he had argued with her in the first place. They wouldn't have had to make up and he wouldn't be stuck in this situation, slightly tired and weak and to top it off he had to hit the one he really loved. 

           Within moments the battle began and the three women attacked at the same time, the same way different sides. He got caught right in the middle and the femals backed up smirks present on  their face. He looked at his three sides he couldn't decide who to hit first because the other two would have her covered. The only thing  he could do was fly up  trying to find a flaw in their defenses. Then it hit him. Split them up… it would be so easier to single it down to Serena. They all went in to  attack him again anad he flew up but then all,. Three women met in the middle and flew up after him.

         They all began to attack at once and her could defend only half of the attacks. They all disappeared and hit him from over head and he hit the ground pretty hard. He laid thre for a second trying to think of a way to break their assult. He watched them all hover above over head.

"Since when could ChiChi fly??" He looked at them and they all came crashing down at him fists first. He moved last minute and then thought of something… take ChiChi out first. She was new at the whole flying thing still and that's what made her slightly weaker. In the blink of and eye he took aim for ChiChi but a foot collided with his stomach. He looked up at the other dakr haired female. He saw the other two just standing there watching.

"We're going to be fair, only because you've been fighting all day." She said backing up into stance. They were going one on one with him. 

"I don't mind, only it was much more fun with the three of  you." He said with his eyes darkening by the moment. Videl backed up a bit, he was really out of it now. "Scared?" He said seeing the look of slight fear in  her  eyes. "You should  be… it was supposed to be between  me and her, you are merely an obstacle." He said. Videl blinked and realized  it was only the hormones talking when his tail flicked behind him roughly. She stood her ground, being the princess of the sun gave her pride and mental strength and she wouldn;'t back down now.

         Without much time to think Trunks charged at Videl and caught her clear across the face. She landed on her feet and winced at the stinging pain in  her face, none the less she fought back. Some how she felt as if she was fighting Spopovitch from the tournament again. None of her hits were affecting him, while his hurt like hell. She kicked him  in the face stunnin ghim for like a second but he came back and uppercut her. She couldn't take more of this, they didn't have the Senzu beans here and Sere would be busy so she couldn't heal her she didn't want the immense pain all over so she stayed down. When they were taking her out of the arena she could've sworn he said sorry. She was taken to the stands where Goku, Gohan, and Goten were at watching the fight. None of them said anything soon ChiChi followed seeing how she was still  new at the whole flying shooting thing and her energy was quickly drained.

"When did you transform??" Trunks noticed she was in Super Sailor moon form, wwhich looked slightly funny because her hair was still black.

"When you were fighting my mother." She said not letting her skirt mess with her stance. He stared at her then she disappeared before his eyes. 

"Tiara hold him!!!" He heard her yell and then he was bound by the gold ring identified as her tiara. As soon as she was sure he couldn't move just yet she cracked up laughing. He turned and looked at her. He wanted to glare at her but kinda couldn't, she looked beautiful.  Beautiful or not she was attacking him at a  pretty good speed seeing how she still didn't have her blonde hair back. All he could do was dodge. He kept dodging for a good while until she started landing hits. She didn't let up either. He was literally pounding him into the ground. She let up  after a few seconds and chewed on  her bottom lip. Then a smile came to her face, one he did not like. She jumped up and got to a pretty good altitude. She shot a blast at him, kinda like the one she did that day she blew up several walls. If he didn't move fast that would  be the end of the battle. 

"Now or never.." He muttered and powered up not really caring about much of anything anymore, except he had to win.When thesmoke cleared Serena was smacked into the ground. She got up and wiped the dirt from her face. She then saw Super Saiyan Trunks landing.

"Well, Trista did say there were no consequences." Serena smiled, Before she could blink he had a good hold on her brooch. She screamed in pain and her body was covered only in her transforming ribbons.

"That was a low blow and you know it." He said ignoring the fact she was practically naked.

"Not really, if you have it use it, unles you want embarrass me by taking the brooch  then so be it." She said as a blush was evident on her face, a very small  one made its way to his  face and then  she punched him hard and he let go, buit the ribbons were still there. "Baka." She muttered and de-transformed. She was breathing hard. "Kuso..  I forgot that by grabbing the brooch like that takes too much energy." She mumbled and saw that he was still slightly weak even if his power level won't show it. He got up glaring at her this time. In a second her hair too went back to it's shiny blonde he then noticed the blast she was ready to fire would end it all.

"Don't be dumb." He said. 

"Who said I was being dumb… I'm ending this fight now." She said. "KA…ME… HA…. ME…HA!!!!" She fired the blast she had learned from her father in turn he just shot one back. The two blasts collided building up in the center. (Think like when Cell and Gohan were finishing that fight.) Then it exploded and both figures were now leaning against the wall unable to move.

"Come on!! Put her in the tank there!!" A Guy yelled.

"I'm perfectly fine.." Serena said weakly.

"Is that why you can't move a muscle??" Gohan asked his sister.

"Fine, I'll  give you that  one."  She said smiling. "But if I drown I will personally haunt  you guys!!" Serena said as they put a mask on her face. Then the tank filled up with water.

"Trust me.. you won't drown." Teerot grinned at her just before she went unconscious.

"She says she doesn't believe you but will give you the benefit of the doubt." Gohan said holding his shoulder. He watched them put Trunks in a tank next to Sere. He was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Did I win??" Trunks asked Gohan before being placed into the tank.

"Not really… it was a tie.. kinda." Gohan said and Trunks laughed as they hooked him to the oxygen mask. The tank filled up with water and then they began to treat Gohan and Videl's minor injuries.

"Why didn't you tell me about the plan."

"Plain and simple it was just between me, your mother, and Serena. Your mother is a great fighter."

"I know.. she trained Goten before I taught him to fly and shoot blasts."

"Oh…" Videl said and they both became silent and thought about what went on that day.

"Who knew they were so evenly matched when she finally got rid her Sailor stuff." Gohan said.

"Yeah…" Videl said while they tended to the mark on her forehead. She still had to giggle when she thought about the day's events. "And he managed to defeat you guys."

"That's no easy feat, but I guess dad decided to go easy on him   by not powering up."


	26. Together at last

             He was floating. That's what he remembered doing.  Floating in a void space all alone. No one was there. In a cage he had seen around him. Then he saw them. His friends and loved ones gathering around a small form. All he knew was an intense pain in his chest. Like a deep loss, it kinda felt like cell had shot a beam through him again, only a more powerful blast. He staggered over to his friends and family. All of them were crying over a fallen person… when he came close everyone glanced at him with sympathetic eyes and they moved. He couldn't believe it, Serena was now on the ground looking battered and bruised. Next to her laid the shards of the silver crystal.

"No!!!" He yelled and opened his eyes as the water fom  his tank just emptied out. He sat on the floor panting heavily thinking about the dream. The door swung open and he was looking at the face of his blonde angel, without hesitation he hugged her to him.

"Trunks!!! I just finally dried myself off!!" She said into his chest.

"Sorry." He said easing up his grip. "Just glad you didn't get hurt too badly I guess."

"Yeah well.." She said leaning back some. " You were hurt just as bad if not worse." She murmured quietly in his ear.

"I'm fine now.. just wet." He said standing up with Serena.

"Good.. cause I've got good news and bad news!!" She said lowering her head.

"The bad news??"

"I lost…" She said.

"But they said it was a.."

"Tie?? Nope I lost consciousness before you did. Since  you held on longer it declares you the winner. The good news is that I'm yours to do as you please with." She  gave him a smile and the dream that had been nagging him since he had awaken was erased as thoughts of another dream that was becoming a reality. Without a second's hesitation he held her in his arms once again and kissed her deeply without worries of going too far and breaking any kind of rules. Neither of them notice the new comer in the room.

"You should really dry off first, half-breed." A voice said. "Your human side will allow you to become sick."

"He's right you know." Serena said locking eyes with him. "I'll  see you in our room." She said and he walked away. Only until he reached the outside of his room  and what she said sunk in.

"Did she say our room??" He shook his head and opened the door. He had sen her brush her hair ties and pins and Sailor stuff laid out on the dresser and he just stared at the items and a smile slowly creeped onto his face.

"Half-breed??" Serena looked at the one she called her friend.

"That's what he is is, just like you." He said making her glare at him.

"What is your problem??" She asked glaring at him hard.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Super??" He quickly changed the subject.

"becaused in truth I wasn't allowed to in case it would change history… but I wasn't thinking when I did it." She said seeing his eyes go from angry to hurt.

"Your family can go Super too??"

"Actually past the regular level  of Super. My father probably the furthest, my Brother Gohan can be a close second when he controls the power from inside, Goten's been Super since he was five maybe."

"The little one can go Super??"

"Yeah, since he was five. When Gohan slacks off Vegeta is second,  Little Trunks has been Super around the same time Goten  had first went, and well if little Trunks is do I need to say more??" She said watching the shock pass through Bizz's eyes. Then out of the somplete blue sky he began powering up till where his  hair went to blonde and his eyes to Green-blue.

"I didn't want to harm him completely. Had I  known I wouldn't have held back." He said lowering his level again.

"Then part of you knew I'd be happy with him??" She said.

"What are you talking about??"

"If you could go super and  knew he couldn't you would've gone out completely on him. I mean as bad as you wanted me you could've destroyed him and had him out the way." She touched his cheek. "But you didn't and you can't tell me it was because you didn't want to hurt him. You just knew I'd be happier with him… right."

"No.." he looked away from her. "I have my saiyan pride."

"Well, it was really noble of you to do such a thing." She said pressing her lips to his cheek . "I will eternally appreciate you for that, and with that kind of nobility I'm sure you'll find a nice Saiyan girl. If not I'm sure you'll like my cousin Mina, Me and her are exactly alike." She said as he closed his eyes. "See you around, Bizz." She walked away and he slowly brought a hand to his cheek

"But I won't find another like you." He thought to himself and left the lab.

"hmm…  maybe.." Serena thought walking into the room she now shared with her soon to be eternal mate. She walked in to see him     finally pulling off  his wet pants. She stood there blushing like crazy. He began reaching for the  the base of his shirt until she decided to say something.

"Can't a girl un-wrap her own gift??"  She said watching him eye her strangely.

"That  comment was very.."

"Mina??" Serena frowned and walked over ot him. "I know.. I guess the girl rubs off on everyone." She said as he went to reach for  his shirt again. "but I was serious." She whispered in his ear making him tense slightly. She looked at his face where a blush was really evident.

"Sere..uh you…we.. don't.. do .. now." He couldn't piece the words into sentences, after a deep breath   he tried again. "We don't have to do  it  now."

"But I want to." She said. "Besides with our moms we might not have the time to later." She kissed him while her hands slowly lifted the black tank-top he had been wearing.  When  it was over his head she had noticed droplets of water on his chest. Without hesitation  she took the towel and dried his damp skin. She had barely flinched when his tail had been tracing a trail up and down her leg, and everytime it went up it would  inch it's way up higher. "All  dry.." She brushed some damp stands of hair out of his face. She flinched when  his tail  finally finally hit the top of the trail and stroked her back and forth. She pulled away from his grasp and sat on the bed.  He moved  to the door and locked it before crawling up next to her.

        Hours later Trunks was awake and staring out the window to his far left. Things had been pretty hectic, exciting and rather… pleasurable.  He gently rubbed where Sere had bit him at, no it hadn't been that bad at all. It was like a whole new world for him he could feel everything she could feel, and all he had to say now was wow. It seems that everything was perfect to no end, like his life finally had meaning and everything was calm. 

     He heard  Serena roll over and whimper slightly in sadness. He could only imagine she was seeing everything he had gone through during his entire life. That's why he couldn't sleep now, he had seen everything she had gone through. Everything from the Silver Milennium to what she had gone through being Sailor moon for the first time to being where she is now. He could finally understand her way  of thinking and why she cherishes friends so much. Love seems to generate her powers, the crystal, it seems to keep her going and to be confident evcerything will work out for the best. Too bad his life hadn't been so full of such thoughts and truths. He felt her snuggle closer to him  and her warm tears hititng his flesh. She was wide awake now..  he could tell because she had attempted to wipe her eyes dry of tears. It pained him to re-live his past even through memories.

"How could you survive such a tragedy for all of your life??" She whispered.

"The thought of failing my mother and what other people who lived through the whole thing." He said not looking away from the sky. 

"That's good motivation."

"It was the same as yours.. love. Although I didn't have as much as you did."

"Yeah well I needed all that I could get, besides I lived in the past. Where people were close and loved one another with few they hate." She sighed. "You see that distant ball there??" She pointed in  one direction  out the window. "That's the moon just after it's destruction." She said and he said nothing. "Sometimes I miss  it, but I guess things happen for a reason."

"You learn quick, Hime." 

"Trista!!!" Serena glared at the woman who merely shook her.

"Yes things could've been more.. appropriate" She hesitated watching the two lay there under the blankets. "Be glad you're covered."

"Right.. so what's  up??"

"Get ready. You've got to get back home now if you want to keep things in a balance and let the others rest."

"Now??"

"Yes, get dressed and gather your belongings. I'll go inform the others." She said and then disappeared.

"Let's go." Serena tore from Trunks' hold on her and they both got dressed. Within moments everyone was in the throne room saying good-bye to King Vegeta and Lady Vegeta.

"I will miss you, Children." Lady Vegeta told Trunks and Goten.

"Miss them??" ChiChi and Bulma asked just before Bra began crying.

"Yes, they're energetic like a certain King." She sent a look at the King who merely shrugged. "I had more time to myself then." She said.

"Bye!!!" The two sleepy boys told the queen just after hugging them.

"Bye!!!" Everyone else said and yet another portal opened under neath them. Serena looked as they stayed suspended in the air for a second.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED PLUTO!!!!"  She screamed on the way down.

"that's and interesting way to go…" Bardock said and Turles nodded in agreement. 

"That's probably how they came." Turles said.

"I hope they'll land ok."

"I'm sure they will. We've got to get you to bed." Midsma said helping the queen to her chambers. 


	27. ..... uhh....

"Hello Ms. Son is Serena awake yet??" Rei asked the woman at the door who was mixing batter, for breakfast. They had let Serena rest up a bit for a few days. They didn't see her when they got back from Vegeta-sei.

"No, dear. She moved out a few days ago." ChiChi said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Out??" Mina asked in shock.

"Yes, She's actually at Capsule Corps." ChiChi said with the same distant look.

"Why?? I mean did something go wrong??" Lita asked gently.

"No.. I just lost my little girl that's all!!" Chichi said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Ms. Son." Rei said hurrying the girls away before she begins wailing seeing that's where Serena gets her lungs from. The three girls squeezed themselves back onto the flying nimbus and headed for capsule Corps.

"I wonder why Serena moved out. I mean she had been close with everyone in her family and it's not like a sudden argument would separate them." Mina said being the first to jump off the nimbus cloud when they arrived at Capsule Corps. They knocked on the door and Bulma opened the door with Ami at her side.

"Hi!!" Both blue haired girls greeted the females.

"Hi.." Rei grinned. "Is Serena awake yet??" 

"Yeah.. I just got her up a few moments ago. She's probably looking for her hair brush." Ami said.

"What are you girls up to??" Bulma asked.

"Well, We're having a Scout meeting to update Serena and Videl. It's going to be at Videl's house and we decided to get Serena so we'd have some alone time with her before we get there!" Mina said.

"That's nice." 

"Come on.. we'll probably have to drag her out of the room with one odango done. We're going to be late!" Ami said and the four females (minus Bulma) went upstairs. They knocked on a closed bedroom door. They heard a lot of shuffling and voices on the other side. 

"Trunks, where is my shirt??" They heard Serena ask.

"In your hand."

"Not this one the pink one!!" She said. 

"Probably on the floor. No, on the other side of the bed."

"Why is it on the floor??" She asked and no response was heard. "HENTAI!!!" Serena yelled after a minute.

"Well,   you started it!!"

"No… the first time I did!!" She said and the door swung open and Serena was  pulling on her shirt. "Please try to get the room cleaned up before I get back." She kissed him.

"I'll try.." he said.

"Seriously??"

"I  promise." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Good!!" She said taking her hand away and nearly ran into the four women, three were staring with their mouths open. "Trying to catch flies??" She said  pulling all of her hair over her right shoulder. "Let's go we'll be late!!" She grabbed Ami's wrist and took off while the other three piled on the flying nimbus again. When they landed outside of Videl's house the three were still gaping. They got inside and saw the outers sitting down sipping some tea.

"Hime!!!" The three said and Serena hugged them all. 

"How was your trip??" Hotaru asked.

"It was great.. a really long story about everything but I promise to tell you."

"Ok.." Hotaru said and Videl came back.

"My parents won't be back untill tomorrow meaning we can talk about the scout stuff all we want."Videl said setting down some refreshments. "And there's lots so don't worry about your apetite Serena."

"Actually I'm not hungry… now." Serena said.

"YOU SHARE A ROOM WITH TRUNKS?!?!?!" Mina finally snapped out of her stupor. That outburst brought Amara to attention.

"What?!?!"

"It kinda mixes in along with the rest  of my story about Vegeta-sei." Serena said fliiping her hair that had been over her right shoulder over her left now.. and a now permanent mark was showing. Amara stood up and tilted Serena's head.

"What the hell is this??"

"It looks like the mark Trunks had on his neck.." Rei said. And Lita nodded.

"Oh!!! You two are mates now!!"  Mina blurted out. Amara sighed and sat down.

"Yeah…" Serena said. "The mark didn't hurt that badly. It' s just annoying when I forget to block out my thoughts and he listens in." She frowned.

"You can hear each other's thoughts??" Ami asked.

"Yeah.. it comes with the whole matting process. We can feel what the other  is feeling, we know when something's wrong with the other, we hear each other's thoughts and it can be hard to hide things."

"So it just equalizes the wavelengths of your souls so they're in perfect sync??" Ami asked.

"Yup!!!" Serena said letting her tail  hang loosely around her waist.

"So you got to keep it??" Videl asked eyeing the 'belt' she had on.

"Yeah.. everyone kept theirs.." Serena said. 

"Keep what??" The others looked at the two.

"You're not ready for this one yet." Serena said. "Trust me I'll tell you, but I doubt you're ready.

"Fine.." Michelle said cutting Amara off before she could protest against Serena's opinion. "You're entittled to you secrets.."

"So what did I miss while we were gone??"

"Icebox was being a cry baby." Rei said. "He came to us once a day trying to convince us to  tell him where you were when in truth we didn't know where you were."

"He didn't believe us and attacked us on a daily basis." Lita said.

"You know the final battle will come sooner than we thought." Serena said.

"huh??"

"He'll probably realize I'm back and then keep  an eye on me and will try to come between the closeness of Trunks and myself."  She said. "He'll probably try and kill Trunks and that would be bad."

"Bad?? Bad how?? " Videl asked.

"you don't know??" Serena asked. "Our hearts are pretty much connected as one.. and if one of us dies the other is very likely to die as well. It's an undying pain here." She put a hand over her heart. "From what  I know of it is that the pain usually becomes unbearable and makes the person weak.."

"Until they die…" Hotaru  blinked and everyone became silent taking in this new knowledge. Serena broke the awkwardness. 

"So… Videl" Serena noticed the dark haired girl rubbing her neck. "Where's my brother?? He's got to be here somewhere!!!" 

"Uh…" Videl began blushing and stopped rubbing her neck. "In the shower now…" Serena began laughing.

"See, that's what you get for making fun of my situation with Bizz and Trunks… " Serena said. "Although… I still don't see how you, Gohan and Teero managed to keep your situation a secret until the day of the arena.

"Uhmmm,  yeah well you see.. we kinda hid behind your problem. I mean how often does the son of the prince is fighting for someone who is two different species, from a family that isn't even one of her species." Videl said. "And I didn't want to fight Gohan because he needed his energy for the battle for you!"

"uh-huh.. I'm sure.." Serena said snatching Videl's hand from her neck showing she too was marked, and it was a recent one. "Ok that one's paiful!! It's a deep  one too." Serena said.

"Yeah.. no one warend her that by holding it off makes the result bigger and worse." Gohan said and Serena laughed. The Scouts just shook their heads.

"What an interesting life Hime has in this dimension." Michelle said, The other nodded.


	28. Serena's been kidnapped

"I'll see you all later Minna-chan!!" Serena said.

"Bye, Hime!!" Everyone said and Serena walked out the Mansion. She decided she was going to walk to Capsule Corps. since it's only a few blocks away. She made her way down the street and bumped into a person.

"Excuse me!!" She said quickly and looked up at the face of the person she ran into. He was a handsome guy with dark  eyes and long purple and white hair. He was kind of tall and he had a boyish grin.

"No excuse me." He said kissing her hand as a gentleman would. "I  really should've ben paying attention to where I was going." He said not relinquishing his hold on her hand.

"Yeah well, I was sort of in a rush to get home."

"A beauty like yourself in a rush to get home on a Friday night??"

"Actually yeah… My fiance is waiting for me, since I was out all day." She said.

"Fiance?? With no ring?"

"Yes, Fiance with no ring. We know the ring is usually a symbol of our love, but we figure we might not always be able to wear that simple ring because fingers do grow and even so, it get to the point where we both enjoy fighting a ring would be slightly unfair to whoever our opponent is." She said walking away. The walked to catch up with her.

"A broad like yourself fighting??"

"Yes, problem??" She asked becoming weary with the vibes she was getting from this guy.

"No, just that you're so small and."

"You listen to me!!! I'm glad you've realized I'm  back Icebox, but I still won't be a pawn for your plans of evil!! She said as everything froze around her except for that guy she was talking to.

"You're wrong princess." He said glancing momentarily at the mark on her neck but paid it no heed.

_"Trunks!!!!" _ She yelled feeling her legs and hands go numb. _"Gohan!! Someone!!"_

"Hmm?" Trunks stopped in mid punch gettig hit in the face by his father.

"What the hell is your problem,  you left yourself open!!!" He noticed his Son's long gone look and glared at him.

"Oh no.." He looked at  his hands realizing what she was going through. "Damnit.." He growled and took off at high speed. Vegeta took off knowiing something had to be wrong if Trunks was off at top speed like that.

"Serena.." Gohan looked up from the 7th plate of food he had in front of him. The Scouts stopped talking and looked at him.

"Something wrong with Hime??" Amara demanded.

"Yeah,   but we've got to hurry!!" Gohan wiped the food from his mouth. "She isn't far." He said and yankd the front door open and everyone ran down the street following the guy who was flying. On the way Videl had called Gohan's parents on her cell phone.

"Hello??" ChiChi answered the ringing phone.

"Mrs. Son!! It's Videl!!"

"Videl is something wrong??" She noticed the panic in Videl's voice.

"We think so. Serena had left my house earlier from a scout meeting and from the panic stricken look Gohan had something went wrong and we're trying to catch up now.."

"Where are you??" ChiChi said dropping a plate to the floor that broke immediately.

"A few blocks away from Capsule Corps. We don't know what's wrong but hurry anyway!!!" Videl said.

"Ok.." ChiChi said putting down the phone.

"Mom??" Goten and Chibi Trunks looked at the woman who had dropped a glass plate a few seconds ago.

"Goten.. go get your farther from the lake.. tell him something is wrong with Serena and we all have to go.. Now!!" She said and the two boys flew out to get Goku.

"Why do you desperately want me in particular??" She said feeling her middle start to fall numb and she was becoming very sleepy.

"Your family is very powerful. Did you not think I knew about the Saiyan family you were torn from at the young age of five??"

"It was the age of six.. just  before my uncle came to this dimension." She said earning a smack to her face that was already numb. She laughed. "I didn't feel that." 

"I didn't think  you would.." He said watching her resist the urge to fall asleep.

"You still never answered my question." She said seeing him transform back  into himself.

"Yes, I said your family was powerful. You have died several times and have been revived without the use of the dragon balls your family needs. You have destroyed the Dark moon kingdom seeing that my mother was the last queen for that. Your father has destroyed my father's original body while that boy with the purple hair destroyed my father and grandfather completely. I was told that I was the Ultimate being, come from both a physical and magical fighting family. When I came to the dimension in which you were from I found out differently. You my  prertty are the ultimate being, I am just in second place." He stroked her face.

"Are you touching me?? I can't tell." She said. "I'd try to push you away  if you were." She said earning a smile from  him. "But back to what you said.. if we were both neutral, not fighting for either good to only exist or only bad to exist you would be second most ultimate. But the way I see it is, I am the ultimat ebeing for good while you are the Ultimate being for evil."

"I'm not evil!!!" He said. "I only crave power and total domination and I can  only achieve that with the Ultimate being on my side!!" 

"How boring…" She said as feeling slowly started returning to her finger tips. "Total domination??"

"Yes, lovely. Total domination." He said.

"But what would you do with so much power??" If you have total domination few will try to overthrow you. The only thing that makes life interesting is the constant fight for good and evil. That's why good usually wins, because evil will eternally exist and need something to fight. If evil always won, the world would be dull and evil  beings will eternally turn on each other and there will only be chaos and death. Nothing would exist." She said with her words slurring in the end and fell asleep.

"That may be true princess." He said. "but that is what I was created for.. to crave power and total domination even if it means the death of me. I wasn't meant for the fight of good, justice or love."  He said unaware that his words made it to her brain somehow. Then a blast hit him square in the back. He looked and saw several figures in the air and nine on the ground. A Smirk made it to his face.

"Leave her alone!!" Trunks spoke up first.

"Why? What do I get out of leaving the ultimate being here??"

"Your life." Trunks said.

"My life has little meaning, you're going to have to do  better than that."

"What else do you want?" Sailor Venus asked."

"Nothing you can give me." Icebox said disappearing in a puff of black smoke and took Serena with him. In his place fifty youmas appeared.


	29. Power isn't what he only craves...

                Trunks Brief was currently seething in a corner of the living room where everyone was. No, seething didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. He had lost the one he had fought so hard for. Right now he was out of comission. All five of his senses were shut down.. all he could focus on was trying to re-open the link between him and the love of his life, but he had to wait for her to become conscious.

"Look at him.."  Bulma said gently watching the older  version of  her son glare at a spot on the floor.

"I know…" ChiChi said. "But I can feel his pain, its scary not knowing what's going on with your love, even worse when they die." ChiChi said.

"Uh-huh." Bulma agreed. "Or even when you can't feel them through the link."

"Yeah…" ChiChi said looking back at her hands that was wringing the life out of a napkin that would be nonexistent soon. She then glanced at the scouts that were scattered about the room finding their own way to reassure themselves that everything would work out

"Don't worry.. we'll get her back." Goku said placing a hand on her shoulder. Gohan was staring out of the window with Videl still crying in  his shoulder.

"Videl for the millionth time, it wasn't your fault. She chose to walk home instead of flying, it wasn't your fault not anyone's fault." She then fell unconscious into a void zone.

"He's right you  know Helian.." A gentle voice said.

"Huh??" Videl looked up and tried locating the person. "Helios??" She asked seeing the glowing ball in front of her blue eyes. She grabbed and saw the golden crystal  in her hands.

"Serenity-hime is fine.." Helios's voice rang out. "I just guess I'm sorry for not having the strength to see you longer."

"It's fine… Do you know where Serenity is?" There was a pause.

"No. I just came to give you the crystal. I'm sure things will work out just fine Helian." She said able to see a flickering image of the one she called her brother.

"I'll believe you this time, don't think I've still forgiven you for sticking some of that earth candy, Endymion had given you, in my hair." She saw him smile.

"Alright.. I have to go back now Helian… but I'll be back I  promise."

"Sure.." She said as she slowly came into consciousness.

"Videl…" She felt herself being shaken by Gohan. A slight moan escaped from her liips and the crystal fell from her grasp.

"Serenity…" Icebox admired the girl in the glass coffin. He traced the outer lines of her face gently and smiled a small smile. Now that he had his angel,  he didn't feel excited. He still felt empty and disappointed like something was interesting. For some reason nothing seemed right. It was those damned words she had said to him. "No, Good can't always winn. It will  begin to lose eventually."

"Of course it will…" Serena murmured stirring from sleep. "But evil will eventually slip up and someone fighting for good will take that time to do something." 

"The spell wasn't strong enough. You.."

"Woke-up too soon?? Energy  purge from the crystal." She stated sitting. "Why did you tell me you only crave power?"

"Because that 's what I do." Icebox sneered. "Wasn't that obvious, Princess??"

"No, not really. Its funny, one would think you being evil would want to destroy the ultimate lifeform so you can be the ultimate."

"I could never do that to you princess." He helped her out of the glass coffin.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I have told you many times before I want you by my side, as my queen, my beloved."

"Then it was a lie." She said bringing a slight perplexed look to his face. "If you only crave power then you would destroy me, the ultimate being so the title would belong to you. The ultimate being has much power, almost endless." She said making him frown. "And since you desire my company next to you you obviously crave company as well."

"You're trying to confuse me." He accused her as many thoughts rushed th rough his mind.

"No, I'm merely stating facts. Your mother knew I was Ultimate, she tried to kill me so she can be ultimate. Your father thought my father was ultimate and tried to blow him up making him ultimate." Serena said. "I mean why would they go through so much trouble trying to kill us if they knew there were others stronger. Not once did your mother offer to make me part of her perfect world, nor did your father offer the same to my father." Serena said feeling the confusion boil up in him.

"Stop talking.." He said suddenly.

"Why?? Because you don't want me to be right??" She asked. "Your different from your parent's. Neither of the had found true love until they were sent to HFIL (Home for infinte losers). You on the other hand had fallen in  love with me from the beginning. That's saying a lot." She said as she stumbled onto her butt when  he pushed her.

"You're lying and only trying to stall until your friends come!!! They won't come!! I swear it!!" He yelled and left the door open. Serena sighed.

"Poor guy." She looked at the open door. "Strange how two complete evil beings could create a son who only looks for companionship." She sighed. _"Trunks… Gohan, you probably wouldn't be so upset if you could only see the state he was in now." She thought sadly._

_"… he was in now.."_ Both Trunks and Gohan caught the ending to her statement and they both perked up.

"Serena?!?!"They both asked sending glances at eachother and smirked when everyone else looked at them.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" _They heard a yell form the other end of their link and they rubbed their temples at the same time. _"oops!! Hi!!" _They both imagined her with the common Son grin plastered on her face.

"Serena?!?!" ChiChi grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt. "Is my baby ok?!?!?!"

"Mom…"  Gohan choked out. "She's fine." Gohan said slinking to the floor when his mother released him.

"Good.. now where is she?!?!" Amara asked being restrained by Michelle to keep her cool.

"She's not sure.." Trunks replied.

"But we have an idea when, she is." Gohan said.

"What do you mean by when??"  Ami asked and everyone's eyes widened.

"The past!!!" Everyone said at once.

"The time is near Hime…." Trista looked at the mirror that went back to the past. Where they had first met Icebox.

"Kami-sama, Trista, stop talking in riddles and be upforward for once." Selenity-sama said to the time guardian making her glare.

"Well, the time is near for several things, but the number one being she will finally find Sailor Star and her true power."

"Finally?!? You mean to tell me she doesn't remember that Star was.." Selenity trailed off.

"Iie. She has no clue. Only when she finds Star's true identity she will remember the original Sailor Star." Trista sent an all  knowing smile to Selenity. "Not to mention a couple more surprises." Trista said when Selenity stared figuring out the meaning to her words.

"Your not  saying…."

"Exactly… but no one knows yet." Trista said and the two women grinned at eachother, then finally went into full blown laughter.


	30. Sailor Star

"Okay listen and listen good." Trista said to the group o peopple at the time gates. "We only have one chance to get this right." Trista said.

"Of course we knew that." Mina said.

"No you're not understanding completely." Trista said. "Aside from Hotaru and I anyone who dies during this battle may not be able to come back since you all are from the wrong timeline." She said and everyone glanced at each other. "Now ChiChi.. Bulma are you sure you want to come??"

"Yes." Both females said.

"I have some fighting background."

"And I'll be the strateger while the others are fighting." Bulma said holding up the computer Luna had mnaged for her as well as a pair of visors.

"Fine." Trista looked at the Queen who just gave her a suspicious nod. Everyone then went into the time portal.

"Becareful Trista.." Selenity said to the time guardian. "I don't think I'd be able to follow you guys when Serena figures it all out."

"I'll be fine Selenity-sama." Triasta said and was gone with the rest of the group.

"So where do we begin, looking??" Hotaru asked looking at the rubble left over from Icebox's first appearance.

"I know where.." Mina said. "The place Serena hates most. She's always hated this place and yet wasted most of her waking hours in this place." 

"What are you talking about Mina??" Rei asked.

"Think about it. She never liked this place and for being late always she spent most of the day stuck there." Mina said.

"The School.." Ami said. "But that's on the other side of town."

"Then let's get going." Amara said.

"but we haven't found Sailor Star yet." Ami said. "Couldn't he use her against us??"

"If he could he would've done it already." Trunks siad.

"Not necessarily." Trista said and the group made their way  over to the Juuban Jr. High.

"Great.. back  in school and I'm not even in detention." Serena sighed and made her way to the gym. Tears slid down her face as memories of a carefree girl who used to make fun of Melvin and be best friends with Molly ran through her mind. She would give anything for those days when everything was perfect. She found herself in the gym and saw Icebox sitting on the bleachers thinking.

"Why??" He said glancing at her.

"Excuse me??"

"Why do you constantly resist me when  your friends and family is on the line?"

"Because you put their lives on the line. And if you don't know even if I did join up with you they'd be killed anyway."

"No… I'd make sure that would happen!!!" He said looking horrified and she giggled.

"Why?? Any other wrong doer like your mother would kill them off and your father would wait until he could get what he could out of them before doing that. That's what happened when I went back in time. I saw how my Saiyan  heritage lived. They were happy people.. kind of rough but happy." She said.

"That's where you went??" He asked.

"Of course." She said. "But, maybe had you approached me in  your human form I might've considered dating you." She said earning a smirk out of him. "That just  proves the point I keep trying to make." She said.

"What point??"

"That you're not evil. You're not like you parents.  That's why I stayed here with you.. to prove that point." She said and he looked at her. "you had no magical bindings on me I could easily go home to my worried family."

"They don't  know where  you are??" He asked suspiciously. She grabbed his hands in her own.

"I can't guarantee that… but I didn't tell them where I was." She said. "I know your heart hurts because I don't love you back, and I know your head hurts because you can't decide whether you want to do good or not. But I want to hel-." She was cut off by an explosion and a the wall to the gym busted open.

"Serena!!!" Several voices called. Serena and Icebox just looked at the group wondering what to do now.

"That's not everybody.." Serena murmured and and explosion came from behind and Trunks grabbed Serena. "Trunks wait!!!" She screamed watching her friends and family attack Icebox. "Trunks Brief you put me down this instance!!" She yelled and he looked at her.

"Why??" He landed outside the school and she socked him in the face.

"Is that anyway to thnk those who saved you??" ChiChi frowned from behind her.

"Saved me?!?! Had  you waited until I asked for help you'd know I was getting through to him!!"

"Serena, There's no getting through to your enemy." Trunks said remembering several instances when Gohan had tried to get through the androids and they   killed him.

"You're a hopeless case!! Search through my memories of what just happened and you see for yourself." She rolled her eyes and ran back inside the school. She got there to see the place swarming with youmas of all sorts. The Z senshi weren't fairing too well with the whole thing either because the only thing harming them is their blasts and there are way too many of them to destroy. The Sailor Senshi were busy trying to get through his barrier. "No.." She murmured. She watched the anger surge through him. "He was innocent and they attacked him." She said. One glance at her brooch and she groaned it was back at rookie form. 'Better than nothing I guess' "MOON PRISM POWER!!!" She yelled. She made her way through the mess of youmas and was getting slashed up through the barried she stuck her hand through.

"Sailor Moon!! Stop!!!" Jupiter yelled and Sailor Moon kept going any.

"Boxy!!! STOP!!!!" She yelled at the guy while struggling to get through.

"I told you!!!" He yelled. "I could never fit in the fight for love and justice!!!" He said.

"That's not true!!!" She said wincing with each new cut she received. "I told you you're not the same."

"As my Parent?!?! Don't you see I'm forced to be the same?? They won't accept me." He said and she kept walking. "You were right..  I should've destroyed you 'Ultimate Being' There is nothing but false hope in the words you say." He said, his words were interpreting his anger but his eyes told he he believed in everything she told him. "1…." He said and the wall appeared behind her. "2…" She was locked in  placed. "3…." He said closing his eyes.

"you lied to me again.." She said. "You told me if I didn't find Sailor Star you'd turn her against my friends." Serena said.

"Yeah well I did a lot of that didn't I." He said powering up a blast in his hands ready to smash the mirror. He let it loose and Serena was Surrounded  by a bright light and she was free from the shackles that bound her.

" You would've been a great ally!!!" She said changing into Princess Serenity. She said.

"Serenity!!!" The Scouts tried to get to her but the Youmas were holding them back. Before any of them knew what was going on both of them shot blasts at eachother both trying  to out do the other. Slowly the  youmas started to disappear. Then they were gone and the crystal shatter. Both people fell. "Serenity!!!" The schouts ran to the lifeless girl all of them had tears in their eyes. The Z Sencshi landed not to far away while Goku and Gohan pushed their way through the crowd followed by ChiChi and Bulma.

"What's wrong with her?!?!" ChiChi asked the group of girls who were now in tears. Videl looked like she would have a nervous breakdown.

"The crystal took all of her energy." Ami said wiping her eyes.

"What does this mean.. what happened??" Goten asked gently and his small self just broke everyone's hearts.

"She's gone…" An airy voice said. Everyone looked at Trunks who waas  pale and covered in sweat. Everyone just felt even worse watching the  purple haired guy.

"Are you ok??" Bulma asked knelling next to him.

"Feels like I'm dying myself." 

"Then it saves me the trouble…" Icebox stood up. "Her attempt was futile." He said then  her body began to glow again.. and the star shaped necklace Trunks  had Midsma give her back on Vegeta-sei  started glowing. She was glowing but still unconscious.

_"Serenity…" _

_"Why does everything   hurt." She  groaned._

_"Serenity.."_

_"Okaasan??" She asked gently opening her eyes. Only she didn't se the mother with the lilac hair.. her hair was pure silver. A  longer glance at her mother and a grin spread across her face and she placed more curls to the hair._

_"I remember…" _

_"Do you??" _

_"Yes, it was around my 14th birthday and I stopped spending time with you. After finding out you had one of the Scout relay some information to you I was furious and refused to talk to you. The girls then introduced another…" Serena looked at her hands "… it's me??"_

_"Hai… Now hurry  back… Your love is in much pain.." Her mother gave her a new brooch_

_"Right…" _

_"And don't overstrin yourself.. it's not healthy!!" Selenity said and her hair went back to Lilac and Serena's was now pure silver._

_"Hai.." She said. 'Hold on Minna-chan.. Sailor Star to the rescue!!!'_


	31. Her mission.

               Princess Serenity woke-up in a glass coffin in the far corner. She realized this one was different, it was reinforced glass and it was locked shut giving her a limited amount of ari since the coffin was a lot bigger than her. She felt her eyes well up with tears when she noticed her loved ones were all sprawled out on the floor  barely holding onto life, but something caught herf eye in the corner and it made her want to giggle. It was her little brother making faces at her.

'Silly kid.' She thought and saw Icebox make his way to the coffin and she closed her eyes again.

"Goten!!" Trunks whispered in his ear and pulled the boy back in the corner ChiChi had ordered them to hide in.

"She saw me.." He said.

"Are you sure??" 

"Yes, she almost laughed at the face I made." He said making his friend slap his forehead.

"Come on.. we have to get ready. I think that Icebox man might hurt her."

"Might hurt her??? Try will." Icebox said behind the two boys and the both looked up at him while he grabbed them, they were ready to attack but he stopped them with his words. "I can easily kill the princess." He pointed to a huge blade over the glass coffin. Both boys compllied only becuase they wanted to give Serena sometime to get out. But what Icebox did do was hang them  over some bubbling fluid.

"What is that stuff??" Trunks asked.

"A pool of acid. I can't have any threats you  know."

"But they're only kids." A Voice said followed by the sound of shattering glass.

"I knew your consciousness would return princess."

"You should've killed me."Serenity said opening her blue eyes. "It would've made Icebox's demise non-existant." She glared at him fighitng the urge to flick her tail behind her.

"I just wanted  you awake to watch me finally destroy your family as you  know it." He said. "1.." He summoned for the wall  behind her. "2.." He had her locked in place and a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh come now you couldn't have honestly believe me when I said that I wantd to be friends??" He said materializing a battle axe.

"Yes I did." She said struggling against her restraints. 

"How naïve you are. Just  like your father. Do you really think people will change after a second chance??"

"Yes, I do.. and you know why??" She said as one of her restraints began to crack without his knowledge.

"Why?? I'm interested to know."

"Because you aren't Boxy…" She said watching her brother and Trunks move away from their spot over the acid fluid. She watched shock run through his eyes as her wrist began to bleed from straining against the metal.

"Boxy.. what an absurd nickname."

"Yeah well It's almost as absurd as you locking your own brother up and taking his place." She said watching him ready to deny it. "Don't even try to deny it." She broke her restraints. "I was sent here on a mission from King Yamma himself!!" She said breaking the restraints. "STAR ETERNAL POWER!!!" She yelled and the whole room filled with a light and every fallen fighter had awaken with some sort of energy. When the light died down instead of a traditional sailor scout uniform it resembled one of the starlights only she had a pair of silver boots that went all the way up to her thighs that had silver glitter all over and her hair was pulled into a single braid all the way down her back.

"A Mission  from King Yamma?" 

"Yes, to destroy you and bring you back to HFIL for eternal solitary confinement." She said watching his eyes flash with anger.

"You will not take me back there!!!" He yelled throwing the Battle Axe at her head making her dodge it When she was clear a fist came in contact with her face sending her  into a wall.

"Serena.." Trunks was  ready to fight.

"Stay back." She said. "I want you to do something." She said.

"Anything."

"Find Icebox…"

"That doesn't make sense he's…" Gohan started but she stood up.

"That isn't Icebox.. that's his twin brother Artic. Icebox  is hidden  in the school somewhere. Find him and fast, Artic is taking the  power from him." She stood up and shook herself off. "Gohan go with him.." She said. "Videl." She said bringing the girl to attention.

"Yes??" 

"You and me now.." She said with a wink meaning they were going to try their wave of attack like they were from Vegeta-sei. "You don't mind sitting this one out right, Mom??" 

"No…"

"Come on Lita.. Wing it." Serena said stepping back out to face him. "I hope you don't mind my friends.." She said.

"Not at all.. the more the merrier I say." He grinned splitting himself into three.

"I say we have our work cut out for us girls!!" Serena smirked.

"I don't understand.. since when did Sere know King Yamma??"  Gohan said.

"Trust me she's got me blocked out now." Turnks said and they sped around searching the barely standing classrooms. "I just want to know when did Icebox have a brother and how long has she known about  it."

"Since the beginning." A person's voice echoed from the music room. The two boys arrived to see a figure locked up  inside a  huge crystal. The guy had long brown hair and looked to be covered in bandages and the the clearest green eyes that seem to have been through a lot. Then electricity seem to have travelled through the whole crystal. Both guys powered up Ki blasts and shot it through the middle of the crystal shattering it.

"Icebox??" Gohan cocked his head to the side.

"No one's called me that since I was five."

"So what do we call you??" Trunks helped him up.

"Icebox, Nephrite, Maxfield Stanton I'm all the same. Just pick a name." He said and Trunks felt a pain shoot up the left side of his body.

"We have to hurry." He said groaning.

"Right.." Gohan lifted 'Icebox' and sped down the hallways and back to the gym.

"Nephrite?!?!"  The inners looked at the guy in Gohan's arms but not too much time to dwell on it since Serena was thrown into the wall breaking it this time.

"Sailor Moon." Icebox found the energy to kneel next to the girl who had saved his soul after dying in Molly's arms. The stared in each others eyes coming to some silent agreement.

"It's Sailor Star this time Max." She giggled Grabbing his hand earning a slight glare from Trunks. "Don't worry about it T-chan. He's going to finish what he started before I lost Minna-chan." She said glowing while he began glowing moments after and he stood up.

"Thank  you." Nephrite stood up glowing with power. Serena stood up slightly shaky and was ready to collapse until her father stabled her. 

"Serena.. what's going on??" 

"Everyone take cover, now.." She said watching Nephrite power up a crystal. "I'll explain everything when we get out of here!!!" She said as everyone left the building and got a safe distance away.

"I knew you were soft." Artic glare at Nephrite. "You've even taken on the image of thos Humans."

"I never was meant to be born to Nehelania and Frieza." Nephrite said. "That is why I have no problems destroying you…  brother." Nephrite said with a smirk going all out with the power that had been granted to him.

*~*~*~*~

*Looks at the chapter * that is soo not how I wanted it to go but… I'll have fun explaining why Nephrite was there in the first place. ^_^;;


	32. The end (Ta Da!!)

"Hime, Explain…" Trista said as everyone took refuge in the Crown Arcade. Everyone sat with whom they were couple up with or someone  just to hold on to.

"Which one?? King Yamma or Nephrite??" She asked the group knowing all eyes were on her and Trunks since was in his hold, both  pretty much relaxed.

"King Yamma!!"  Everyone said a the same time making her sweat drop.

"Ok. Well, after losing the scouts and locking Artic, who was posing as Icebox, up I went to the Time gates. For some reason I was drawn into watching  the battle over and over trying to figure out his fighting style, which  I did, but I was watching it again trying to find out was wrong with our fighting styles. Trista came and sent me to my original home. After a week or so being at home I was brushing my hair in front of my mirror and a little man with horns pulled me into the mirror and told me that a man named King Yamma requested Cosmos' assistance. He took to  to a place where several souls went to decide where they were going I guess. King Yamma had told me about a convict that had been hoppping through  dimensions destroying them one by one. He told me that convict was the one I had locked away temporarily and that he would be back. He needed me to take him in as soon as possible because he escaped from HFIL that time when Dad and the other guy went to fix things down there." She said as the air was heavy with silence.

"And Nephrite??" Rei asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah we saw him die in the arms of Molly that night." Ami said.

"Yeah.. I figured since  he showed his kind side he deserved a second chance.. but Beryl interfered and sent him to be born to Frieza and Nehelania. After you  guys were killed he came and backed me up in my fighting. I too would've died if he hadn't thrown himself in the way  of a blast that would've hit me, that was when I locked him up and Nephrite took off on his own when he was well again." She paused. "Only when I saw Artic again the day Ami came back,  I realized he had been pretending to be his brother, thinking I would never know the difference." She said.

"Why didn't you tell any  of us??" Goku asked.

"And how did you  manage to keep this from me?" Trunks asked.

"Well Those are easy qustions. I knew he'd bring me back to the past and if any of you died here you can't come back, as for hiding it from  you I found a way to filter my thoughts and memories." She said as a body came crashing through the door to the arcade.

"Why do you constantly interfere brother??" Artic yelled at Nephrite.

"Because I can." Nephrite said laughing. "I'm Sorry Sailor Moon, Cosmos, Star whoever the hell you are. I forgot he inherited the ability to change ot powerful forms."

"Its' fine." Sailor Star said and looked at the ground sheepishly as  her stomach rumbled making  everyone face fault.

"You can't be hungry…"  Mina frowned.

"Yes…" Serena sat on the floor looking slightly faint. Artic laughed  with a fair amout of bruises and scratches.

"Seems like your princess is too  hungry to fight!!"

"Maybe.." Serena said flushing a bit. "But it seems that  its better I don't though." She curled up on the floor holding her tummy.

"Serena get up!!!" Rei yelled becoming angry  with the girl who currently began glowing again and the light split in two directions.. one to Gohan the other to Trunks When the energy absorbed they still didn't cease glowing.

"They can do it.." She said being dragged into a corner by her mother.

"Serena why did you do that??" Videl asked. "You could've showed those guy girls have power. Serena shook her head.

"My Scout  power would've  been shutdown and my small knowledge  of Physical attacks would overstress the body."

"But the only reason a Scouts power would be shutdown is when they're.." Hotaru  trailed off and Mina, Lita, Michelle, and Rei squealed and hugged..err glomped the girl.

"So Gohan.. any  ideas of attack??" Trunks asked eyeing the guy.

"The Chain he wears… is  the key to his power." Nephrite said Taking stance with them. "Without it he'll destroy himself. The chain is to focus his power.." All three pairs of eyes focused on the  chain with a pyramid and an  eye in the  middle. (uhh… right… ^_^;) 

"Ok.." Trunks watched him split himself into three. "One of us will have the real one right??"

"Right." Gohan said ducking the kick aimed for his head and he upper cutted it when he came back up and he went flying to the ground. His opponent came back and punched him in the face. Gohan staggerd back a bit but after breaking the chain around his neck. As soon as the chain was gone so was his opponent. "Well that was lame." Gohan sighed as Nephrite finished his enemy off as well.

"You're telling me." Nephrite said.

"Well, at least we can urge the others to get out." Gohan said.

"True.." Nephrite said as he and Gohna went to warn the others.

"Why do you constanly fight for her??" Artic asked with a swift punch to Trunks' face.

"Because I can." Trunks kicked him in  the gut stunning him for the moment, then elbowed him in the face.

"Because you can.. that's a new one." Artic said pushing himself out of the wall without hesitation. "The most common excuse I ever heard was because I love her  or she means a lot to me." Trunks chuckled and sent a knee right into his groin. Artic groaned in pain but backed up gathering energy regardless.

"I guess you could say  that too." He blocked the Ki blasts that had been sent in his direction and sent it back. "but in this case it's worse than that." Trunks added twenty more smaller Ki blasts in his direction.

"Enlighten me." Artic appeared behind him catching him in a full  nelson.

"Saiyans don't just date or fall in love." Trunks began powering up a huge blast in  his hands. "They mate for life, and kidnapping a Saiyan's mate has got to be the stupidest thing ANYONE could do!!" He twisted his hand to aim the blast right at Artic's stomach disabling him for a moment. "So, do  you understand why I have to take this??" He tore the chain from his neck and almost immediately he was covered in electricity and the remains of the crown arcade was falling apart.

"Trunks!! Let's go!!" His smaller self dragged him over to the portal and it sealed shut after they both got through.

"Man.. if he used all that power on  me from the beginning I'd be dead." Trunks said. He turned around hear the commotion with all the women surrounding Serena. He cocked his head to the side wondering what's got them all so excited.

"Hime.." Hotrau knelt before the girl to hug her around the waist with her head resting on her stomach. "What do we do if an enemy shows up within the next nine months??" 

"That's my cue to leave.." Nephrite said walking away from the group.

"Uhmm.. Nephrite.. wait!" He turned saw the other blonde with a bow in her hair. "I  uhmm.." She found herself blushing  heavily. He loked her over. The way she was acting reminded him slightly of Molly. A Smile graced his face.

"Want to go get a cappucino with me??" 

"Sure.." She said.

"Destroy Trunks.. that's what we do." Amara said.

"What?!?!" He looked at tham all. He wasn't sure what was going on but all he heard was destroy Trunks.

"Did you  know a Sailor Scout's powers shut down for the entire time she's pregnant??" Gohan asked his friend who only stood there totally confused.

"But what does that have to do with destroying me??" He frowned and Vegeta took over.

"Think about it." Vegeta said.

"They just mentioned destroying Trunks." Goku said.

"And a Scout's power shuts down for the entire time she is carrying another with her.." ChiChi added. Trunks stood there for a moment trying to process what was going on.

"But from  what I can tell  in this case it's three others I'm carrying."

"Three?!?!" Bulma and ChiChi said together in complete awe.

"I might be lying..  but I'm sure it's three." She said and a thud was heard. "I guess it finally sunk in."

"Are you going to tell him about the other news yet, Hime??" Trista asked.

"No… not yet.. let him get used to this fact first. I don't think his male mind could take the fact that we brought Vegeta-sei  back." She said.

"What?!?!?" Vegeta was currently gaping.

"What you never thought to bring back  your own  home planet??" Serena asked  innocently. "From the looks of things I say I went from one destiny to another!!" Serena stretched out but her stomach growled. "But… I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!" She began wailing as the scouts smiled at the trademark wail and everyone else  covered their ears.

"I pity those on Vegeta-sei to have a wailing Queen like that.." Krillin said making the rest of the Z senshi nod.

*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
